


Ballum One-shots...

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Abuse, Acceptance, Addoption, Angst, Animals, Army, Boys madly in love, Break Up, Brotherhood, Caring, Cheating, Child Abuse, Choices, Christmas, Daddy Callum, Drunk Ben, Drunk Callum, Embrasement, Evidence, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Father and Daughter Relationship, Father and Son Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Homophobia, Insecurities, Labour, Love, Making Up, Mother and son relationship, Moving Away, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Multi, New Homes, Nightmares, Other, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Prison, Regret, Remembrance Day, Smut, Support, Surrogacy, Testifying, Truth, Twin Boys, Twin Brothers, Vulnerability, Wedding, court appearances, daddy ben, fake parents, proposal, teasing each other, upset callum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 59,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Series of Ben and Callum one shots...This first chapter is mainly angst and the boys arguing but they make up as always
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 137
Kudos: 292





	1. I only want you.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen loads of these stories and wanted to make my own.

Ben had seen him. Callum. HIS Callum with another man. This other man was joking about with Callum and was smiling at him. Ben thought Callum would have pushed him away and said he had a boyfriend.

Callum had laughed back with this man before flashing him a smile. Ben thought only he could to see that smile but clearly not. He watched as the man hugged Callum and Callum hugged him back.

He watched the man run his hands up and down Callum’s back and whisper something in his ear.

Ben knew he shouldn’t be jealous. After all Callum had told him multiple times that he only wanted him. That he loved Ben and would do anything for him. That Callum always wanted Ben to feel safe with him and how he adored him.

But when Callum didn’t push the man away it made Ben’s blood boil. Surely Callum wouldn’t cheat on him. He knew the state Callum was in once Whitney had been told that Ben and Callum slept together. Callum had vowed to never cheat on Ben ever.

Ben watched as the two men separated and Callum pulled out his phone. Ben’s face lit up when Callum had text him but it quickly fell:

My Hero❤️

:Not coming home tonight baby. Got a lot of work to do. Might just kip here. Who knew paperwork would be so stressful. Get yourself a takeaway and I’ll pay for it. Try and sleep early tonight please don’t be going out with Jay and have a drinking session. I want you at home where you’re safe. I’ll see you tomorrow yeah? I love you so much XX.” Ben didn’t even reply to the message.

He just watched Callum put his phone in his pocket before walking away with the other man. The other man had his arm on Callum’s back.

He never thought Callum would lie to him. Clearly Callum didn’t know that Ben had seen him and that other man.

With his heart breaking each second Ben walked towards his and Callum’s house, head hung low.

When he got there he took of his clothes and got into his pyjamas. He’d ordered his takeaway and got the duvet out before sitting on the sofa.

Once the takeaway had arrived Ben sat back down on the sofa and switched the TV on. He found some old movie and started watching it.

He wasn’t even paying attention he was just trying to get rid of the voices in his head. The voices of Stella, Phil, his mum and Heather.

“Callum deserves someone better. He doesn’t want someone that’s a waste of space like you. Why would he want someone who’s half deaf and half blind? Callum doesn’t love you.” The voices kept repeating themselves over and over.

“Stop it! Stop it! Please stop!!” Ben screamed hitting his hands against his head as hard as he could trying to make the voices stop and go away.

Ben switched the TV and lights off before settling back down on the sofa and burying himself under the covers allowing the tears to fall. As he was dozing off his phone pinged. A message from Callum.

“Hey! Hope you’re ok? Paid the takeaway fella. Still here. Paperwork is draining me. Jay said you were at home and you didn’t want to go for a drink him! Who are you and what have you done with my Ben Mitchell? Better go Love you. XX” Ben ignored the text switched his phone off and waited for sleep to claim him. The tears still falling as he slept.

Ben woke up the next morning with a thumping headache. His whole body hurt from the night on the sofa. He checked the time 11:30.

Ben never slept this late on a weekday. He checked his phone and his heart broke even more when he saw no messages from Callum.

Ben tried phoning him. “Hey this is Callum. Sorry I can’t get to the phone right now. If you leave your name and message I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a nice day.”

Callum never switched his phone off. Ben text Jay asking if Callum had come into work, when Jay said no Ben allowed the tears to fall.

Callum was probably still with that hunk of a man. It’s not like the man wasn’t fit. He was. Ben just thought that Callum only loved him. Stupid when he thought of it.

Wiping his tears away roughly Ben got up and got into the shower. He washed his hair with Callum’s shampoo and used Callum’s body wash. He got changed before going to the funeral parlour.

Walking into the funeral parlour Ben sat at Callum’s desk. “You all right mate?” Jay asked seeing the look on his brothers face.

“Erm yeah. Listen Callum ain’t text you has he?” Ben asked. “Yeah he text me about 20 minutes ago saying he was gonna be late. Why?” “Oh never mind.” He couldn’t believe Callum text Jay and not him.

Ben got up and made a cup of tea for himself and Jay. “Thanks mate.” Jay smiled at him.

As Ben was dunking his biscuits in his tea Callum walked in. Ben noticed he wasn’t wearing his uniform and was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a top. Ben didn’t want to believe it.

“You all right Jay?” Callum asked before waking over to Ben and kissing him on top of his head smelling the familiar scent of Callum’s shampoo in his hair.

“Yh not bad. How are you mate?” “Exhausted! Last night wore me out.” Jay not knowing that Callum wasn’t with Ben that night spoke. “This brother of mine tiring you out! Honestly Ben for once can it not be about sex with you?!” 

Ben looked at Jay before looking at Callum and speaking quietly “He wasn’t with me last night Jay. He were supposed to be here. Doing paperwork that’s why he didn’t come home.”

Callum looked at Jay before looking at Ben. How stupid was Callum? He forgot he told Ben he was doing paper work and was spending the night at the office and now he had lied to his face.

“Ben....” Callum began. 

Ben quickly spoke “No it’s ok. It doesn’t matter. You told me you were here but you weren’t. You lied to me but it doesn’t matter.” Ben ran out not wanting his brother or ex- boyfriend wanting to see him crying.

“What have you done? CALLUM?” Jay shouted. Callum wasn’t even listening to Jay he just ran out needing to find Ben and explain.

Callum had got to the flat and saw Ben packing all his things up. <

“I’m gonna stay at mums tonight. You can keep the house after all it was the army that paid for it and rightfully it’s yours. I’ll always let you see Lexi after all you are her dad to. I’ll tell everyone it was my fault that we didn’t work out. They can keep thinking your a good person. You know I always thought that me and you would be forever. I wanted to marry you, have kids, and a dog. The whole 9 yards. Thank you Callum for the last few months. I’ll always love you.” Ben whispered not looking at Callum.

“Ben.” Callum said. Ben ignored him and went to his bedside table taking out the picture of him and Callum.

“Baby please just listen to me. It’s not what you think.” At Callum’s calm voice Ben lost it.

“No! Then what is it Callum?! Tell me please! Because I seen you with that fella. He had his hands all over you and you didn’t stop him! The way he made you laugh and smile! I thought only I did that but clearly not! I mean if you were gonna cheat on me why do it in the square?! You told me I was enough! I only want you Ben! Nobody else Ben! You make me feel like no one else! I love you Ben! Why did you tell me that if you didn’t mean it?! I know I ain’t been an angel but I’d never cheat on you! I love you so much! Why would you do this to me Callum?! WHY! Answer me!” Ben screamed hitting Callum’s chest as hard as he could not caring that he was hurting Callum.

“Ben stop!” Callum shouted. He tried to grab Ben’s hands stopping him from hitting Callum. 

Callum eventually grabbed Ben’s wrists and pulled him into his chest. Ben struggled against Callum’s hold “Let me go!!” Ben screamed voice muffled against Callum’s chest.

“Shh shh baby. Oh god. Calm down Ben please. Please Ben. Just listen to me. I’m sorry. So sorry. Ben.” Callum whispered taking Ben in his arms trying to calm him down as best as he could.

Ben eventually calmed down. Pulling away from Callum he looked at the man he loved.

Callum’s heart broke at the look on his boyfriends face. He did this. He did this to his Ben. God he was such and idiot! He completed missed the fact that Ben had seen him and that fella.

“Look Ben. I ain’t cheating on you. I swear. It almost killed me last time. And if I had known that you would see me and that fella than I would have met him somewhere else.” Ben scoffed.

“So what you’re saying is that if I wasn’t here. You would bring that man back to OUR home Callum?! Would you fuck him in our bed? Tell him how perfect and precious he was?! For months everyone has been telling me that I’m gonna be the one to mess it up and you know what I actually believed them! But look at how the tables have turned! Saint Callum has been the one that fucked up!”

Callum winced at the tone of Ben’s voice and how sharp it was.

“Ben please just calm down and listen to me ok?” “No you know what I ain’t listening. Goodbye Callum.”

Callum grabbed Ben’s arm stopping him from leaving.

“Get off me now Callum! Please just let go of me!” Ben couldn’t fight it anymore. Releasing himself out of Callum’s grip Ben went and sat down on the bed.

Rubbing his hands over his face Ben signed “I can’t do this anymore Callum. I’m sick of it. After Paul I never thought I’d be happy again. Then you came along and I fell in love with you. You made me feel safe and loved. You made me feel like I could do something good with my life be someone you deserve.” Ben admitted quietly.

Callum was still stood against the wall. He knew that if he wanted to save his relationship he had to explain everything to Ben.

Callum sat down on the floor against the wall. “I ain’t cheating on you Ben. Look who you saw it’s not what you think. He’s a mate from the army. His dad had died and he asked me to help organise his funeral. We were catching up and having a laugh. When you saw me hug him it was completely innocent.” Callum explained.

“Where were you last night then? Why didn’t you come home? You told me that you were staying at the undertakers but then you came in the morning wearing different clothes and you said last night was exhausting.”

Ben just looked at the wall unable to look at Callum and not wanted to hear the answer that came out of his mouth.

“I was helping him with something Ben. He needed help with some training. He’s going back on tour soon and asked me to help train him. I shouldn’t have lied to you and I swear to you I ain’t cheating on you. We were having a laugh and I fell. My clothes got soaked so he give me his.”

The room was silent for what seemed like ages before Ben spoke “How long are you gonna keep using the army as an excuse for Callum? Are you gonna say that everyone you’re with another fella?”

Callum got up and sat on the bed. He took Ben in his arms holding him as tight as he could.

Ben felt so small like a little China doll that was going to break any second and Callum hated the way he made him feel.

“I ain’t using the army as an excuse Ben. Look I’m so so sorry that I’ve made you feel like this. I told Simon yesterday about you. All my mates know that I’ve got a hunk waiting for me at home.” 

“Do you know how much I cried last night? I spent the whole night on that sofa because I couldn’t sleep in our bed without you. The worst thing was that you lied to me Cal! We are supposed to trust each other and be honest.”

“Look Cal. Half the time I feel like I don’t know what to do. It’s like I don’t want to say anything wrong and lose you. But you told me you were all you wanted and then you went and did that.”

“Ben. My beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, sexy baby boy. Listen to me when I say I want and only want YOU. I don’t want anyone else. I’m sorry I made you feel this way. Please forgive me?” Callum whispered.

Ben lifted his head and looked at Callum. He could tell Callum was genuinely sorry.

Ben kissed Callum with so much love and Callum kissed him back.

They deepened the kiss and Callum lay Ben down on his back.

Leaning of Ben, Callum whispered “Let me show you how sorry I am.” Ben nodded and let Callum take control.

Callum lifted Ben’s top up and began placing kisses all his stomach and chest. He placed gentle kisses to his nippes before moving further down.

Undoing his belt Callum pulled Ben’s trousers and boxers down. Callum took Ben’s length in his mouth teasing him at first before sucking his length.

Ben groaned and arched his back making Callum choke “relax baby boy. You’re doing so well. So good baby. Well done Ben.” Callum praised him.

Ben relaxed and let Callum continue to suck him off. Ben could feel he was close “Cal! I’m gonna.. Callum.” “Cum for me my baby boy.” 

Ben screamed Callum’s name as he came in Callum mouth. Callum swallowed Ben’s cum before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Crawling back to where Ben was Callum took the young man in his arms.

“I love you so much. I’m so sorry. Ben. You haven’t got any idea how sorry I am that you felt like this im gonna me it all better.”

“Callum I forgive you it’s ok. I love you to.” Ben kissed callum before settling down in his lovers arms....


	2. He can’t hurt you anymore..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last Saturday of the month and Callum hates it because he knows what that means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of child abuse in this.

Callum switched off his alarm clock before looking at yo at the ceiling. He looked at the beautiful rare for next to him. Ben was fast asleep, he was snuggled into Callum’s side and was holding his hand tight.

It felt weird the two of them being in their own home. After a row with Stuart Callum had decided to move out. He didn’t kick Stuart out as he would have no where to go.

Callum had brought a house with money out of his savings and Stuart helped too. They brought a house with 4 bedrooms each with an en suite. They had made one of their rooms into a games room for Ben as Callum had made a gym for himself.

The 4 bedrooms where so Lexi could have all of her parents together. Jay and Lola also owned their own home but sometimes they would stay over at Ben and Callum’s.

Pressing a kiss to Ben’s cheek and gently pushing Ben off him Callum got up.

It was Saturday the last Saturday of the month and Callum hated it because he knew what it meant and what would happen if he didn’t to what was asked.

Callum rubbed his eyes, pulled the duvet back over Ben and went to start his day.

Ben woke up 2 hours later. Callum’s side was cold and Ben instantly hated it. He wasn’t a morning person at all. When he woke up he would stay cuddled with Callum before actually getting out of bed.

Ben got out his phone and asked Lola how Lexi was. Lola and Jay has taken Lexi to visit Jay’s mum who lived in Scarborough. They were gonna make a trip out of it staying for a week.

When Lola text back that Lexi was ok, Ben got out of bed. He put his contacts in and went to find Callum.

Walking into the kitchen Ben saw that all the dishes were out and the cupboards were empty. He saw the numerous cleaning cupboards.

Waking into the living room he saw the same, everything was out and it wasn’t like their home at all.

“Callum?” “Upstairs!” Callum shouted back.

Walking into the bathroom Ben watched Callum on his and knees scrubbing the floor. He was scrubbing it so hard Ben thought he might take the design off.

“Hey.” Ben whispered wrapping his arms around Callum’s back. Ben could feel Callum was tense.

“Don’t distract me Ben! I need to clean the whole house it needs a deep clean.” Callum told him.

“Leave it and come back to bed we can go it tomorrow.”

“No we can’t Ben! I have to do it today!” Callum kept scrubbing the floor. Once satisfied with his work he cleaned the toilet and the rest of the bathroom.

As he was about to get up Callum lost his footing and tripped knocking the bucket of bleach of the floor. “Shit.” Callum whispered.

He cleaned it up as best as he could. The bleach came into contact with Callum’s arm and he either didn’t notice it or chose to ignore it.

“Cal? You’ve hurt yourself. Look let me help.” 

“No get off me! I’m gonna clean it up. Just 5 minutes. Please don’t hurt me!” 

Ben tired to hold Callum’s arm so he could take a look.

It all happened so fast. Ben grabbing Callum’s arm, Callum panicking instantly at the touch pushed Ben away. He pushed him so hard that Ben banged his head against the radiator.

“Argh!” Ben rubbed his head. Callum came out of his trance when Ben said that. “Ben.. Oh god! Ben I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it. Are you ok? Let me look? Oh god!”

“I’m fine Callum honestly. How about I go and make us a cuppa?” Callum nodded and followed Ben into the living room.

Ben grabbed a bag of peas placing then on the back of his head for a few minutes.

He kept looking at Callum who had every bit of guilt but fear all over his face.

Ben made the tea and sat on the sofa next to Callum.

The room was silence before Callum spoke “it’s Saturday. The last Saturday of the month Ben. Know what that means?” “No?” 

“It means that the whole house needs a deep clean and if it isn’t done right. Then I have a beating waiting for me.” Ben’s heart broke.

He knew Callum was referring to his so called father John. He only know some bits of Callum’s childhood.

Callum never told him explicitly as he was scared that it would bring back unwanted memories for Ben.

Putting the cup of tea down and grabbing Ben’s hands Callum spoke. “I was 4 the first time dad told me I had to clean the house. It was a week after mum left. He helped me then showed me how to do it.”

“It wasn’t so bad when Stuart was there. When he left though that was the worst. I was 10. Stuart was 24 he said he was gonna come and see me. Dad woke me at at 05:30 telling me to clean the house and he was going out.”

“What happened Cal?” Ben whispered. He didn’t want to hear it but he knew that if he wanted to help Callum he had to.

“He gave me everything. All the equipment and that and said he would be back around 3:00 and I had until then to clean it all. I took everything out and tried my best to clean it. I used soap and water and scrubbed the floors clean.

I remember when I was doing the hoover how it fell and made a mark in the wall. I was so scared Ben! I knew that if dad came back and saw it I’d be dead! I painted over it and went back to Cleaning.

Dad came home and I knew he was drunk. He shouted me to come downstairs. I went downstairs and he had his belt off. I didn’t clean the oven properly. There was still soap inside of it. He..”

“It’s ok babe. Take your time.” Ben whispered holding Callum tight.

Callum listened to the sound of Ben’s heartbeat before continuing.

“He grabbed me by my neck and pushed me to the ground. He ripped my clothes off and started striking me with his belt. Every time I flinched the harder he did it. He ended up drawing blood. He stopped when Stuart phoned him. I was so happy! My big brother was going to save me. But Stuart phoned dad to tell him he wasn’t coming. He wasn’t well.”

“The look of relief on dads face Ben. He knew nothing would stop him now. He kept on striking me. When I thought he had stopped he told me to stand up. We had a corner next to the TV. 

He told me to stand here he handcuffed my arms to the TV and sat down watching the news. He left me there all night when ever I would nod off. He would hit me on the head with a paddle. He never stopped Ben. He burnt me, starved me , Locked me up in my room.” Callum cried.

Ben held his boyfriend close fury all over his face for the man that had made his Callum’s life hell. He wanted to hunt John down and make him pay but he knew Callum would never forgive him.

“Didn’t you tell Stuart? I mean didn’t he see you?” 

“How could I tell him Ben?! When mum left Stuart had tried to apply for custody for me. Social services said no because he didn’t have a job, home or money. So Stuart went out and got all of them things. When I was 6 Stuart was 20. He did get custody of me and I lived with him. I was safe and happy before..” 

“Go on.” Ben whispered. “Dad came around one day with the police. He told the police that Stuart best him up. He didn’t though! The police arrested him and I was sent back to live with dad. We moved after that. And i only saw Stuart when dad said I could even that was with supervision. Stuart knew what type of man dad was but dad said if he tried to take me from him again then Zara would get hurt. I never saw him till i came here.”

“Oh Callum. I’m so sorry you went through that. No wonder Stuart’s so protective of you. Maybe I should play nice now! But you know you’re safe and John can’t hurt you.” Ben pressed a kiss to his lover.

Callum didn’t say anything he just focused on the sound of Ben’s breathing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be quite sweet. No more hurt for our boys for a while


	3. Touch him and I’ll kill ya (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is on you all on you..”

“This on you Ben. All on you. You made me do this.”

Ben looked Keerat in eyes before cocking his head to one side. It’s crazy how just this morning Ben was telling tubes to claw money back from his clients and now he was here.

When he was told Lola had been kidnapped he felt his bloody boil he’s was scared for Lola but more their daughter.

Ben will admit that he wasn’t there for Lexi at all when she was born. He couldn’t blame Lola for denying that Ben wasn’t her daughters father after all he only slept with her to prove he was straight.

Lola had raised their daughter all on her own while Ben forgot her existence. If Lola died then he would have to raise Lexi alone.

How could he do that? Lexi was every inch her mother. Ben knew that if Lexi was told that Lola wasn’t coming home his daughter would be heartbroken but if it was Ben he wouldn’t know how Lexi would feel.

After all Lola did everything on her own. Ben didn’t want to know but now his daughter was everything to him.

Callum. Ben thought of that beautiful man who was waiting at home for him. They’d only been together for a few weeks but already they were smitten with each other.

“OI! I’m talking to you!” Keerat snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Now I want my car delivered to me tomorrow.” “I can’t do that.” Ben said as Keerat walked away.

“This is on you. All on you.” Keerat smirked.

“Tall, handsome. Works at the funeral parlour. Hairs always combed over. Got an older brother. Homophobic father. Starts work at 9:00 finishes at 5:30. Lives in the flat about the parlour. Although he wasn’t in today. Went to visit a mate apparently. Mate lives up East.” 

Ben square up to Keerat pointing a finger at him “You touch my Callum and I’ll kill ya. I’ll kill ya.”

“Your Callum is it? Well you see I won’t touch your Callum unless my car is returned or even my money. But I can’t say the same for my mates.” Keerat took out his phone and showed Ben.

Ben felt his stomach drop. Whoever had the phone was spying on Callum, making sure to give Ben a good view. Keerat ended the video call before scrolling through his phone.

He showed Ben multiple pictures of Callum in the square, some at work, some in his cafe and some with Stuart. The worst one though was of Callum asleep.

Those men had been in Callum’s home.

“Ok! Look please don’t hurt him! I’ll give you you’re money this week all of it. I promise just please leave him alone.” Ben begged.

Keerat put his phone back in his pocket before patting Ben’s cheek.

“Tick tock. Or lover boy here won’t just be working at the parlour he’ll be living in it!” 

Keerat walked away leaving Ben alone. Getting his thoughts together Ben’s phone buzzed

Callum:

“Fancy a takeaway tonight? I wanna talk to you. I have something to tell you. XX” 

God Callum. Ben had to find the money and quick otherwise he would lose the most important person next to Lexi in his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the scene where Keerat had Lola and mentioned Lexi and this came into my head X


	4. Daddy Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum’s so good with Lexi, so good.

“It’s ok sweetheart. It’s ok. Let it all out.” Callum whispered.

He was sat with Lexi on the bathroom floor the poor girl was emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She had been struck with the bug that had gone around.

On top of that Lola was ill herself and Ben and Jay had decided to take a lads week to Liverpool to get away from it all.

Lola cursed Ben’s name whenever she heard Lexi being sick or whenever she was sick herself.

Callum had decided to help Lola and Lexi. He stayed at the Beale’s the rest of the family making them selves scarce until the bug passed.

Callum ran his fingers through Lexi’s hair the little girl shivering at his touch. He gave Lexi a tissue and told her to clean her mouth.

“I don’t feel well daddy Callum. Make me better please.” Lexi whimpered her words taking Callum back to when Ben had been shot and he begged Callum to make his pain go away.

“When I was poorly when I was little my mummy used to run me a nice hot bubble bath. Do you want a bath Lex?”

Lexi nodded “Ok.” Callum placed her against the edge of the bath before letting the water run. He let the water get quite hot before helping Lexi into the bath.

The little girl lent her head back and closed her eyes. Callum sat on the toilet seat watching her.

She looked so much like Ben when she was asleep. She had Ben’s eyes and Ben’s vulnerability. 

Callum loved this little girl so much.

Callum’s phone rang snapping him out of his daze “Hello?” “Hey babe it’s me! How’s Lola and Lex doing?” “Oh hello my darling fiancé.” Ben had proposed to Callum in the middle of the square.

Callum saying yes once he got over his initial shock.

“Lola’s asleep she managed to eat some food. Lex is here in the bath. She’s asleep. Gonna give her another half an hour then get her out. She’s been sick so at least she’s getting all the bugs out. Ben?” 

“Sorry yeah I’m here. Look thank you Callum. Thanks for being there for them both. I’ll be home tomorrow.” 

“If I was you i would extend my trip. Lola is set to kill you. Now don’t get me wrong I agree with her but me and your daughter want you home.”

“Hilarious Callum(!)” Callum knew Ben was rolling his eyes. “I’ll speak to ya later. Love ya.” “Love ya to Ben.”

Callum put his phone away before gently waking Lexi up.

“Come on princess let’s get you to mummy’s bed.” Callum helped Lexi out of the bath and helped into Ben’s clothes.

When Lexi was sick she would wear Ben’s clothes and whenever Ben was sick he would wear Callum’s clothes. It was just something the two of them did.

Picking Lexi up and carrying her Callum took her to Lola’s room.

He knocked softly “Come in.” Callum opened the door and Lola was sat up on her phone.

She held her arms out for her little girl “Come here baby. How you feeling?” “I’m hungry mummy.” 

Lola was about to get up but Callum stopped her. “I’ll make it for her. I’ll make some for you to.” “Are you sure Callum? I don’t mind?” “Nah. Nah it’s ok you relax.”

Callum shut the door and went into the kitchen. He got all the ingredients out. He was making the soup from scratch.

Chopping all the vegetables and placing them in the pan. Callum put the soup on a low heat before cleaning the kitchen.

He went into the medicine cupboard getting Lola and Lexi some medicine before taking 2 paracetamol for himself he felt a head ache coming on.

Turning the gas off Callum dished the soup out and got some bread. He placed it all on a tray before taking it up to the girls.

He could tell Lexi was feeling a bit better as she opened the door for him “Why thank you little lady!” Callum bowed down earning a giggle from Lexi.

“Thanks Callum.” “No worries.” Callum, Lola and Lexi ate the soup. Both Lola and Lexi agreed it was the best soup they tasted they both took the medicine Callum had brought up.

“Right Lex time for bed.” “Mum. I wanna sleep in daddy Callum’s room tonight. You’re still not well and daddy Callum can look after me tonight.” 

Lola looked at Callum then Lexi then Callum again. “Well it’s up to daddy Callum?” “Yeah that’s fine Lex. I don’t mind.” “You sure Callum?”

“Yeh like Lex said you still ain’t well. Plus it saves you getting up through the night.” “Ok give us a kiss then Lex.”

Lexi walked up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

“Night mum!” She called before walking into Callum’s and Ben’s room. “Night Lex.” “Night Callum.” “Night.”

Callum shut the light and door before joining Lexi. He was already in his pyjamas.

Lexi got into bed on Ben’s side and Callum got into his own side.

Lexi cuddled up to Callum holding his hand “Night daddy Callum.” “Night princess.”

—————————————————————————————

The next day:

Ben walked into the house with Jay. They both knew they were in the doghouse with their partners.

Lola came downstairs hitting them both on the back of their heads. “Idiots!” “OW! Well someone’s clearly feeling better Lo?” Ben remarked

“No thanks to you! Idiot! Don’t know what your laughing at Jay. Mine and Lexi’s bedding needs changing and you can take us all out for dinner when they both wake up.”

Jay and Ben looked at each other before Jay spoke “Us? They?” Lola looked at him with a “really?” look.

“Lexi and Callum! Idiot!” “Hang on Why’s Callum still here?” Ben asked. God they were really testing Lola today.

“Why do you think? What did you think that Callum would leave me and Lex alone overnight and go home. Because if you really thought that Ben then you don’t know Callum at all.”

“He stayed with us all night. He made us dinner and gave Lex a bath. Lexi slept in your room last night and all through the night I heard Callum get up. At least every hour he checked on me.”

“Oh.” Ben whispered looking down.

He really had struck gold with Callum. He didn’t think anyone did this for his family.

“Yes oh. He is good with Lex so good.” Ben excused himself before going upstairs to his room.

He opened the door and saw his boyfriend holding his daughter close. He had one had holding hers and the other on her cheek.

Ben got changed before getting into bed.

He got in behind Callum wrapping his arms around Callum’s back.

Ben placed one had in his daughters hair before kissing Callum’s neck and whispering. “Thank you. Daddy Callum.”

Ben snuggled his face into his boyfriends neck as long as he had Callum he had the world....


	5. You had no right! (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds the letters between Chris and Callum and gets the wrong idea completely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the inspiration for this story by reading another one where Callum told Ben that Whitney found his letters from Chris and read them.  
> I’ll find the story and write the link.

“Shit!” Phil cursed. He got up and slammed the draw shut.

He was at Ben and Callum’s their sink being blocked with something.

When Ben told Phil he had said that he would fix it for free. Ben was a bit apprehensive at first in all honesty he didn’t want his dad in Ben and Callum’s home.

He didn’t want Phil to go through his things. But Phil had assured that he wouldn’t.

Ben was supposed to stay with Phil while he fixed the sink but Stuart had got ill and Callum wanted to see him.

Ben had told Callum that he would stay home but Callum had told him that if Stuart was in hospital then he wanted Ben there with him.

Cursing under his breath Phil went into the bathroom to try and find a towel. He brought spare clothes thinking that something like this would happen.

”Bloody hell!” Phil muttered when he couldn’t find the towel.

He went into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe seeing the towels.

Pulling the container out and taking a towel Phil put the lid back on the container as he was pushing the container back a box fell out.

Phil picked it up and put it back where it belonged as he was getting up he noticed a letter.

Picking it up Phil noticed it was for Callum. It wasn’t from Ben. His writing wasn’t as neat as that.

Phil couldn’t help himself he opened the letter and began to read it

” **Calum, my dear Callum.**

**I want you to know how much I miss you. It feels so weird not having you here.**

**It feels weird not being in the kitchens and cooking for the lads.**

**I’m** **sure that by now boss has found you and told you what happed**

**They got me Cal! Them bastards got me!**

**They said that I was allowed to** **write one letter to say goodbye to my family.**

**Obviously I’m writing to you. I ain’t gonna tell you what they said cause you already know.**

**I want you to know that..**

**I miss your smile and your laugh. I miss your clumsiness but the way you never fail to make me laugh.**

**I miss the way you never let anything faze you and the way you were so kind.**

**I wish you were here with me in my arms and we were back in base** **from** **this place but the only think keeping me going is that you’re safe and with someone you love.**

**I’m coming home soon hopefully it all depends how long boss man takes to save me and I can’t wait to see you.**

**Remember the time that we made that big meal for camp and ending up setting the kitchen on fire!**

**It made me laugh thinking about it. I want you to promise me something.**   
**  
i want you to promise me that no matter what happens what ever news you get you won’t wait for me**

**I want you to be happy, so happy Callum. Find that one person that makes you happy and makes you feel so loved.**

**The one person that you can tell anything to. It’s up to you if you tell them about me but make are they look after you otherwise I’ll haunt them! That’s a promise!**

**You are amazing Callum! I amazing just remember** **how much I love you.**

**I wish we had forever Callum but the truth is we haven’t got forever. These bastards won’t let us.**

**Im hopping and praying that boss man comes through ans this** **time next week I’m with** **you.**

**You live your life how you want not the way Stuart or your dad want you to. If they got a problem with then then tough!**

**Be happy, be brave, be bold and be Callum.**

**I love you so much. Forever yours**

**BcChris XXXX”**

Phil felt his blood boil! In a rage of anger he ripped up the letter before finding the rest of them and ripping them up.  
The floor was covered in paper but Phil didn’t care.

Callum had another bit on the side. Phil never imagined in a 100 years that it would be Callum that cheated.

Leaving the papers on the floor Phil grabbed his keys and phone before waking out and slamming the door.

Phil went to the Vic standing at the bar he asked Shirley for a pint snapping at her when she looked at him.

”All right dad?”

“Ben. Ben! What are you doing here?” Ben looked at his dad completely confused. “Stuart’s home now. Me and Callum came back.”

“Is Callum here?” “Yeh he’s in the loo.”

Callum Walked out and wrapped his arms around Ben.

“Hello babe.” Callum kissed Ben’s neck. Ben wriggled in his hold “Cal! Stop it.” Ben laughed.

« I missed ya didn’t I?” “We literally spent the whole together.”

“Well Yeah but Stuart and rainie we’re there to.”

« Goof.” “Midget.” “You love me though.” “Yh. I do.” Ben turned around and kissed Callum.

Phil was disgusted with Callum. How he could tell his son he loved him but was cheating on him.

“You doing karaoke tonight lads?” Mick asked coming to the bar.

“Don’t know are we babe?” “Up to you Cal.”

“Yh well give it a go.” Callum grinned.

“Actual Mick I want first go.” Ben and Callum both looked at Phil shocked.

“You gonna sing tonight on karaoke? In front of everyone?” Ben asked his dad

“Yes!” Phil snapped at him. He didn’t mean to snap but he thought it better that his son be annoyed before hearing of Callum.

“Ok everyone it’s karaoke night! And out first constant is Phil Mitchell!!” Mick shouted. A few of people confused as to why Phil was going to sing.

“Thanks Mick. Right I’m sure you’re all wondering what I’m doing up here. Truth is I ain’t gonna sing. I just want to say something.”

He looked at Callum before speaking “In fact I’m gonna read it out.

Callum, my dear Callum

I want you know how much I miss you”

Ben looked at Callum who was trying his hardest not to cry.

Phil continued to read the rest of the letter out. Even though he ripped it he took a photo before hand.

“Forever yours Chris”

It was then the penny dropped for Ben he looked over at Callum who was in tears.

Phil walked up to them and punched Callum making him fall back. “Dad!”

“You stay away from me and you stay away from my son! You come near us and I’ll kill you understand me! Just stay away!” Phil roared at Callum.

Ben had managed to pull Phil away from Callum.

“Cal?” Callum stood up and ran out the door “Callum!” Ben screamed.

Phil pulled Ben by the arm “Leave him he ain’t worth it. You deserve better. He’s a pig. Pretends to care about you when all this time he’s got a bit on the side.”

“Shut the hell up dad! Why the fuck did you do that? I’ve probably lost him.” “Good.”

“No dad! It’s not good I know about Chris!” Phil looked at Ben. “You know and you let him get away with it.”

“It’s not like that dad!” “Than what is it like the Ben?” Phil looked at him with challenge written all over his face.

Ben wanted to tell Phil but he didn’t want to betray Callum or mess up their relationship. Ben shook his head “You had no right dad!” He hissed before walking out to find Callum.

Ben reached their home in record time he didn’t know what he was going to say to Callum.

“Cal?” Callum? Look I’m sorry..,” Ben went into the bedroom and felt his heart break.

Callum was sat on the floor paper all over “He ripped them Ben. Phil ripped all of Chris’s letters.” Callum whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story behind this is that Chris had been caught by the group he was fighting and the rest I’m sure you can guess.
> 
> Thanks for the love and support X  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated X


	6. You’re doing great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lex needs to know that she can’t get away with things when it comes to you.”
> 
> Or the one where Lexi finds Chris’s beret and ends up getting it wet Callum can’t tell her off so Ben explains why he can...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Callum and lexis relationship. I wish they could show a scene where Lexi is misbehaving and how Callum deals with it

“Lex. Come on teas ready!” Callum shouted her.

”Coming!” Lexi shouted back. She sat on the bathroom floor trying to dry the beret with a towel

Ok so Lexi was bored and decided to snoop in her daddies room. That’s where she found the beret.

She tried it on in the bathroom and when she was washing her hands the beret fell into the bath full of water. The bath was full of water because Callum was cleaning it  
  
He placed bleach and let the bath soak for an hour.

”Lex? You all right in there?” Callum knocked softly.

”Don’t come in daddy Callum!” “Why not?” “Erm I’m on the toilet.” “You’ve been on there for quite a while. Are you ok?”

”Yeah. Just don’t come in! I’m just washing my hands.” “You ain’t flushed the toilet though Lex?”

Lexi flushed the toilet and banged her leg on the sink.

”Ow!” She muttered under her breath.

”Lexi! Let me in now please!” Callum shouted.

Lexi signed “Ok.” Lexi opened the door. She hid the beret in the bin.

”You ok princess?” “Yh.” “You sure?” “Yeah lets go eat.”

Lexi couldn’t help feeling guilty about the beret.

Lexi and Callum ate their dinner while talking about dinosaurs and school.

”I’m home!!” Ben shouted. “Baby you’re a firework! Come on and let your colours burst!”

Lexi and Callum rolled their eyes at Ben’s singing. If you could call it that he was basically screeching.

”Hey babe. Hey baby.” Ben came in and kissed Callum and Lexi on the cheek.

”So? Who’s babe and who’s baby?” Callum asked eye brow raised as a challenge.

Ben looked at them both before looking down at the floor. 

The last time he called them darling and honey and told Lexi and Calum who was who they didn’t like it.

Lexi complained that she didn’t like honey because bees made it and they stung and Callum said darling reminded him of Peter Pan.

Since them Ben used the names they picked.

”Go on! Who’s babe and who’s baby?” Callum kicked Ben bringing him out of his thoughts.

”Well you’re babe and Lex is baby.”

“Excuse me! I am not a baby! And daddy Callum is not a babe!” Lexi stated shocked at what her dad had just said.

”Right! I’m going for a shower!” Ben told them running into the bathroom. Lexi and Callum laughed with each other.

”Let daddy feel bad for a bit longer.” Lexi said winking at Callum.

Callum threw his head back and laughed loudly.

”Cal? Why’s Chris’s beret in the bin?” Ben asked coming into the room.

”What?” Callum asked between laughs. “Chris’s beret? It was in the bin? And it’s soaking wet?”

Ben gave Callum the beret who held it in his hands.

”I don’t know. It was in our room. I ain’t took it out of the box for days.” Callum looked genuinely confused.

Ben looked at him before looking at Lexi guilt written all over her face.

”Lex? Do you know what happened?” Lexi looked up at Ben then Callum who was still figuring out what happened.

”It was me daddy Callum. I tried it on and then dropped it in the bath. I’m so sorry.”

”Well that is not good enough Lexi Mitchell! Who told you to go into Daddy Callum’s room and go through his things?! We don’t go through yours! How dare you!” Ben shouted at his daughter.

”Ben. Leave it. It’s fine.” Callum whispered.

”See daddy Callum said it was fine.” Lexi said getting up from her chair.

”Sit back down! It’s not fine! That hat meant a lot to daddy Callum and now you upset him! Just because daddy Callum said it’s fine does not mean it is! I am very angry with you Lex!”

”But dad.”

“No! No but dad! You aren’t going to that little mix concert and I’m telling your mum to. No tablet for the rest of this week not go to your room!” Ben shouted the anger still there but only just visible.

“I’m so sorry Cal. I’ll tell Lola what she’s done.”

”Ben it’s fine.”

“No it’s not Callum. Lexi needs to know that she can’t get away with things when it comes to you especially things like this.”

Ben sat down next to Callum and held his hand.

“I know you’re scared that if you tell her off she’ll hate you. But you’re her dad to. Don’t be afraid. You can be the fun dad but let Lex know there’s a line. Ok.”

”Yeah Callum whispered.” “I think you were to harsh on her though she didn’t mean it.”

“No Cal! Don’t do that! If you feel bad every time then it’s not gonna work. I wasn’t harsh at all. Don’t get me wrong I should have lowered my tone but what I said was right.”

Ben placed his fingers under Callum’s chin making the older man look at him.

”All this is part of being a parent. Sometimes you hate it. But it has to be done. Callum you are doing great with her ok?”

Callum nodded and Ben kissed him gently. 

“Shall I go check on her?” “Up to you.”

Callum knocked on the door softly before opening it. Lexi was fast asleep sprawled over her bed on top of her duvet.

Callum stroked her cheek feeling guilty when she woke up. 

“I’m so sorry daddy Callum. I really am. I was being nosy. I tried to dry it. Are you mad at me?”

Callum looked at her before remembering Ben’s words.

”I’m upset with you not mad. And I’m hurt to Lex. This was special to me. I know you didn’t mean it but it still wasn’t nice. I know you’re sorry though so.”

”Can i still go see Little Mix?” “I don’t know it’s up to your dad. Get some sleep now though.”

Callum kissed her cheek before tucking her in.

He shut the door and was met with Ben who was smiling. 

“Good?” “You know. You got the hang of this parent thing pretty quick.” Ben grinned leading Callum to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter to my previous story will hopefully be up later tonight X


	7. You had no right! (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ben VS Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on the first part of this. You guys are truly amazing X

* * *

“He ripped them Ben. Phil ripped all of Chris’s letters.” Callum whispered.

Ben couldn’t move. He was tied down to the spot. “Cal?” Ben didn’t know what to say. 

Those letters were so precious to Callum. He knew the guilt Callum had felt about not telling Chris how he really felt about him but those letters had give Callum some comfort.

When Ben and Callum would fight Ben would storm out leaving Callum alone.

Callum would sit on the bed and read those letters over and over again.

It took Callum ages to actually bring himself to open the letters but when he did he felt at peace.

But now because of some pig headed bald freak Callum had lost them.

Ben knew that Callum had photos of all the letters on his phone but if you think about it it’s not the same as the actual paper with the writing on is it?

”Callum?” Ben found the courage and sat next to Callum on the floor.

He didn’t touch Callum. Ben wanted Callum to make the first move. They sat in silence for what felt like hours before Callum spoke.

”This is all my fault.” Ben didn’t speak. “If I hid the letters then they would not have been destroyed. Why did he do this Ben? I’d never cheat on you.”

”Cal? I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry. If I’d known this was gonna happen I would never have agreed. You shouldn’t have to hide your letters this is your home.”

”But why did he do this Ben? I ain’t done anything wrong. It’s not fair Ben. These letters mean everything to me.”

Callum started to cry and Ben wanted nothing more than to hold him but he knew Callum didn’t want comfort.

He wanted Chris and those letters. Ben started picking up some papers putting them together.

”Get off!” Callum screamed snatching the papers from Ben.

”Cal. I’m only trying to help maybe we can fix them?” Callum scoffed and Ben knew he would’ve like what was coming next.

”Help?! Fix them?! Are you fucking stupid Ben?! This isn’t some toy we can fix! These are letters. Chris wrote them in order.” Callum sneered.

”This is your dads fault and yours! I want you out of my house when I come back! In fact why don’t you tell Phil who Chris really was?! You can both laugh at me!” Callum shouted before getting up.

Ben heard the front door slam and he was left all alone. He knew Callum didn’t mean what he said he was hurt.

Ben and Paul never wrote letters so Ben didn’t know how it felt but they both lost someone they loved.

Taking a deep breath Ben text his dad and told him to meet him at the arches

He had no idea how but Ben was going to fix this.

* * *

Callum sat on the grass legs crossed and looked at the headstone. It was marble gray engraved 

“ _In loving memory Christopher Kennedy._

_Beloved son, brother and boyfriend. Valued and loved member of 2 section._

_Gone but never forgotten. Rest in peace Chris._

_Thank you for your service.”  
_

Callum ran his fingers over the writing before stroking the picture of Chris.

”Hey Chris.

Im sorry I haven’t been to see you in a while. I did what you said I’ve got a boyfriend and daughter. Except everything’s gone wrong and I don’t know what to do. I wish you were here. I miss you so much. Help me Chris.”

Callum cried. He lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. “Please give me a sign.” He whispered.

* * *

Back at the arches Ben was waiting for his dad to make an appearance. He could let sleeping dogs lie but he invaded Callum’s privacy.

Speaking of Callum, Ben had text him but he hasn’t replied. He hoped Callum was ok.

He never felt guilt like this not even with Paul. Maybe it’s because Callum was pure and gentle. 

Paul was like Ben in some senses able to stick up for himself and not get upset over little things.

But Callum, god Callum was precious. Callum always had a plan and went it didn’t go right he would always get upset. Ben hated that.

Ben felt like he had let Chris down. He had been trusted with the person that was everything to Chris. 

Ben knew that Callum was 100% not like Paul at all.

Where Paul would leave Ben alone when he was in one of his moods Callum was there.

Ben would push Callum away and yet he was still there.

”Ben?!” Phil came in and slammed the door.

”What’s the emergency? Let me guess Callum kicked you out. Well let me sort him out it’s your house to! That bastard!”

”Dad! Shut the fuck up!” “What did you say to me?!” Phil glared at Ben pointing a finger in his direction

Now or Never:

”I said shut the fuck up! Have you got any idea how upset Callum is?! Why the hell did you read that letter and why did you rip the rest up?! You had no right! No right to go through his things dad! 

Callum is the best thing that has happened to me since Paul and you’re going to mess it up! I’ve lost my home, my boyfriend. My daughter’s lost her dad but you don’t care about that do you?!

You have never been through what callum has gone through. Me and you can’t even begin to imagine how much he has suffered. The pain he’s been in.

Those letters were the only things that gave him any comfort. He ain’t cheating on me! He served with Chris and fell in love with him but he was scared dad and pushed it down.

When he was injured and came home that was the last time he saw Chris something happened and he lost Chris like I lost Paul.

Those letters where the only things that he had left of Chris’s and you destroyed that. It’s not right or fair on him dad! 

Whats your excuse?!” Ben shouted.

Phil looked gob smacked “Ben I thought he was cheating on you. I had no idea about that.” Ben scoffed.

”No idea? In the letter you read in the pub Chris wrote they got me. Them bastards got me! How could you not have noticed then.”

”I was only looking out for you son.” Phil said.

Ben looked at him at least his dad had the energy to look guilty but no he had to do to this.

”Nah you weren’t cause if you were you wouldn’t have embarrassed Callum like that. You would have talked to me In private. 

You know what dad me and you are done! Take the arches take the car lot. Just stay away from me and Callum. If I can fix this which is going to be hard the you apologise.

You don’t come near Lex at all. If you don’t stay away then I will tell Stuart what you did. He can deal with you!

Goodbye Phil. Have a nice life.”

Ben walked out ignoring his dads calls.

He was going to go home but he had something to do first.

* * *

Callum woke up rubbing his eyes. He was still at the grave yard only now it had started to rain.

Callum checked his phone and saw the many messages and missed calls from Ben. He locked his phone before sitting up and looking at the headstone.

”Wish I wore a coat now. In all fairness it wasn’t mean to rain Chris! Bet this is you!

Ben text me. He’s my new boyfriend. He’s different to you. He acts all tough but he’s a softie really even though he’s never admit it.

He gave me the strength to come out. I only wish I did it with you. I’m scared Chris. Ben makes everything better. Sometimes I wish we were back in Iran. It was good there.

I know i shouldn’t have snapped at Ben but I was so mad. Those letters were ours. I’ve got the pictures but it’s not the same.

I like running my fingers over your writing. It makes me feel safe. Ben makes me feel safe I just want Ben.”

”I’m here Cal.” Callum turned his head so fast he was sure he had whiplash.

”Ben.” “This the famous Chris then?” Ben joked sitting down next to Callum.

He took his coat off and wrapped it around Callum the older man snuggling into the warmth.

”Ben. Im so sorry I didn’t mean what I said. I was hurt.” “I know babe it’s ok.” “But the way I spoke to you....” “Well if you were nice about it all I’d be worried but it’s all sorted now ok?”

Callum looked at Ben. “Don’t look at me like that! Phil knows he was in the wrong and let’s just say that If he comes near us he will pay.”

Callum nodded and placed his head on Ben’s shoulder. “I’ve got something for you it’s not the same but.” Ben pulled out a brown envelope. Callum gave him a “What have you done?” look.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Just open it.” 

Callum opened the bag and there were Chris’s letters. “Ben? How?”

”It’s not the same I know it’s not. But I went to Brize Norton and saw your old captain. I told him what had happened and he gave me these. Turned out that before your boss gave them to you he photocopied them. It was like he knew something like this would happen. They ain’t the originals but..”

”Ben! Thank you. You didn’t have to. It mens so much. Weather or not there the same doesn’t matter. I’ve got them back!”

”I am sorry for what Phil did.” “It’s okay I’m sorry for snapping.” 

”Let’s go home ey?” Ben and Callum got up.

Callum stroked the headstone “I’ll come and see you soon Chris. I miss you and love you so much.” Callum kissed Chris’s picture before going to the car.

”Ben?” “2 minutes babe! You go get warm!”

Ben watched Callum get into the car before turning around and speaking

“Hi Chris, 

Im Ben but you already know that. Thank you for trusting me with your most important treasure. I promise you I’m gonna look after him for you. I won’t ever let anyone hurt him. I’ll see you soon.”   
  


Ben saluted at the stone before going to the car.

All the way home there was a bright, shining star.....


	8. I’m not going anywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One very poorly, vulnerable Ben. One restless night. One hospital visit. A 100 tests. Hours and hours of waiting. One beautiful caring Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been at the hospital since 7 this morning with my dad and this came into my head while I was there.  
> This is NOT a dig at the NHS or anything like that X

Callum woke up to someone shaking his shoulder roughly. “Cal? Callum please?”

Ben kept shaking his shoulder desperately wanting Callum to wake up.

Callum opened his eyes slowly before closing them again. He opened them once more before blinking slowly trying to find out where he was.

Callum turned around to see Ben staring at him. “Ben? What’s the matter?”

Callum asked softly. ”My stomach hurts Callum. It really hurts and I feel sick.” “Oh babe. Come here.”

Callum opened his arms and Ben buried himself into them.

Callum ran his fingers through Ben’s hair feeling how hot he was. “One minute.”

Callum un tangled himself from Ben before waking into the kitchen and getting the things he needed.

Callum walked back into the room shutting the door behind him.

“I’m sorry Cal.” Ben whispered. “Why you sorry?” Callum asked.

Ben didn’t say anything he just looked at the duvet.

Callum walked to the bed and saw it was covered in sick but it was also wet.

Callum looked at Ben’s jogger bottoms knowing that what had happened.

Not only had Ben been sick but he had also wet himself. “It’s ok baby. Come on let’s get you into the bath.”

Callum helped Ben into the bathroom before letting the water fill the bath up.

He went back into their room and took off all the bedding and putting it in the wash. He would have to clean it tomorrow.

Callum got all the medicines and put them in the spare bedroom. He walked back in the bathroom. “

“Oh baby boy.” Callum signed sitting next to Ben on the cold floor. 

Ben was hunched over the toilet hurling and heaving into it.

“Well done. That’s it baby boy. Let it all out.” Callum ran his hands up and down Ben’s back wincing at how hot his boyfriend felt. “You ok now?”

Callum got some tissue and wiped Ben’s mouth. “Come on bath for you.”

Callum gently undressed Ben and placed him into the bath. Callum gently washed Ben.

When done Callum helped Ben out of the bed and took him into the spare bedroom. Ben was about to lie down but Callum stopped him “Take these.”

Callum gave Ben the tablets and Ben took them. Callum placed the bin next to his bedside table.

Callum came back in the room and settled down next to Ben.

As if he known what was going to happen Callum picked the bin up and placed it under Ben’s chin.

The younger man sitting up quickly and puking into the bin whimpering.

“I’m gonna call the hospital.” “No!” “Ben...” “Callum please!”

Callum knew the reason why Ben didn’t want to go. A few weeks ago Callum was away and Ben had got ill.

He ended up in hospital in pain for hours before someone saw hîm.

Since then he refused to go to hospital.

“Ben you’re not well at all.” “I’ll be fine. Please just hold me. Callum I just want to be in your arms.” 

Callum reluctantly took Ben is his arms before settling down neither of them planning for the restless night ahead.

* * *

Ben had woke up the next morning. His whole body hurting and head hurting.

He had been sick 3 times during the night to. Callum wiping up the sick around his mouth and telling Ben how much he loves him.

”Come on.” “Where?” “Hospital. I phoned 111 and told them what had happened they said A & E.”

”Cal.” “No it’s ok baby. I’m gonna be there for you and hold your hand. I’m not gonna leave you ok?” Ben nodded his head.

Callum got Ben’s shoes and his own over sized hoodie knowing Ben loved wearing his clothes.

He places Ben’s shoes on and placed the hoodie over his head. Holding his hand out for Ben to take.

Ben took Callum’s hand swaying slightly. Ben placed his head on Callum’s chest breathing in his scent.

He felt so dizzy. Callum wrapped one arm around Ben’s waist and lifted him up. He carried Ben to the car.

Ben was going to be sick. The car had set off something inside of him and he couldn’t hold it. Grabbing the bag Ben opened it and heaved.

Callum pulled over and let Ben empty his stomach. “Ok?” “Yeah.” Callum squeezed Ben’s hand before driving off.

* * *

They got to the hospital in record time. Mainly because Callum was horning and swearing at people. Callum sat Ben on the chair before going to the front desk.

”Hello I phoned earlier in regards to my husband He’s been up all night, running a temperature and being sick. He’s not slept.”

”Ok what’s your husbands name?” “Benjamin. But he likes to be called Ben. Ben Highway.”

The woman nodded. “Ok that’s fine. Take a seat and someone will be with you shortly.”

Callum went and sat next to Ben. The younger man placing his head in his husbands help. “Won’t be long now.” “Ben Highway?” 

”Come on baby.” Callum helped Ben into the room where a nurse was waiting for them.

”Hello Ben. My names Kian. I’m one of the nurses here. What seems to be the problem?” Callum explained what had happened.

The nurse nodded and took Ben’s blood pressure and pulse. “Blood pressure a bit high. I want to take some bloods if that’s ok.”

Callum nodded. “Just wait in here and someone will be along to take his blood.”

”Well done baby. Doing so well.” Callum praised kissing Ben’s head.

“Hello? My names Robyn. I’m just going to take some bloods. Ben can you sit on this bed for me?” Ben shook his head.

”Come on. Lean on me. That’s it.” With the help of Robyn Callum got Ben on the bed.

”Don’t like needles.” Ben whispered. “What’s that?” “Don’t like needles. They hurt.” “Oh Ben. I’m the same and I’m a nurse.”

”Tell you what. If you lie down and stretch your arm out for me, then Callum can sit on the bed with you and you can look at him. I’m sure you can squeeze his hand as hard as you like?”

”Of course.” Callum got on the bed and turned Ben’s face towards him holding his hand tight. 

”You look at me.” “Sharp scratch Ben.” “Ow!” Ben squeezed Callum’s hand hard. “Doing so well baby so well.”

”Right Ben I can’t find a vein, so I’m gonna try again. Sharp scratch again.” Ben tensed up not allowing the needle to go in.

”Baby relax. Unclench your hand. Ben.” Callum slowly unclenched his husbands hand.

”Now look at me.” Ben looked at Callum. Eyes red. “Well done. Good boy. Such a good boy Ben. That’s it. All done.” Callum praised kissing Ben gently.

”All done! Right Ben. You can stay here until a cubicle becomes free.”

* * *

Robyn left the 2 men alone. “Cal?” “Yh baby boy?” “Sing to me please?” 

_”I’m gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house.  
_ _When things go wrong we can knock it down.  
_ _My three words have two meanings_

_There’s one thing on my mind it’s all for you_

_And it’s dark in a cold December but I got ya to keep me warm  
_

_And if you’re broken I’ll mend ya_

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that’s raging on now.”_

Callum looked down at the younger man who was fast asleep. Callum ran his fingers through Ben’s hair “Don’t stop singing please.” Ben whispered

Callum held Ben’s hand pressing a kiss to his knuckles before continuing 

” _I’m out of touch, I’m out of love_

_I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down  
_

_And out off all these things I’ve done I think I love you better now.”_

Callum was interrupted by a knock on the door.

”Mr Ben Highway?” Callum pointed to Ben who was fast asleep head in Callum’s lap.

”My names Simon. I’m a porter here. We’re just going to take your husband to a cubicle.”

Callum got off the bed his movements waking Ben up. “Where you going?” Ben whimpered.

”It’s ok baby. We’re going to a cubicle now.” Callum held Ben’s hand and followed the porter through the cubicle.

“Feeling better?” “No!” A nurse came in. “Hello sweetie. My names Trixie. I’m just going to take your Obs then the doctor will see you.” Ben nodded.

”All done. I’ll get you some pain relief ok.” Trixie looked at Callum before looking back at Ben. “Your husband can sit on the bed with you.”

* * *

Callum sat on the bed with Ben who instantly turned into his touch. “I want pain relief Cal!” “Here you go sweetie.” Trixie handed the tablets to Ben with some water. Ben took them and lay back down.

”Try and get some sleep. I’ll get you a blanket. Do you want to take your shoes off?” Ben nodded.

”I’ll do that.” Callum got of the bed and took Ben’s shoes off putting them on the floor before sitting back with his husband.

Callum placed the blanket on Ben. The younger man snuggling deep into the cover. Callum hummed while stroking Ben’s hair.

20 minutes later a doctor arrived. “Mr Highway?” Callum gently shook Ben awake.

”My names Helen I’m one of the doctors here what’s going on today?” Ben just looked at Callum.

Callum looked at the doctor before explaining, the doctor wrote it all down.

”Right. So we’ll get a drip in you and take you for an X- Ray. Unfortunately your husband can’t go with you. But we can arrange a chaperone.”

”Thank you Helen.” Callum said.

”Cow.” “Ben!” “Well she is saying you can’t go with me. That’s ain’t fair.” “It’s protocol baby. Nothing we can do but I’ll be here when you come back.” Callum promised stroking Ben’s hand.

* * *

Callum was sat in the room waiting for Ben to come back. He had been gone for half an hour.

Ben was heartbroken when Callum had to stay behind but the porter assured him they would be back soon.

By now the whole square had known what had happened. They all text Callum saying that they were there whatever he needed.

Callum just needed Ben to be ok. If you thought about it the boys had been here since 7:40 and it was nearing 12.

It was a long time for anyone to wait. As Callum was texting Stuart the door opened and in came Ben. “Hello beautiful.” Callum kissed Ben on the forehead.

”We put a drip on and give him some meds. It may make him a bit drowsy.” 

“How long you two been married?” “2 years. And nothing like this has ever happened.”

”Bless ya lad. I was the same when my husband was ill. To think I work in a hospital and all! I were scared I was gonna lose him.” 

”What happened?” “Turned out it was a gall stone one operation later he was fine. Your husband will be to.” 

”I’m here if you need to talk.” Callum was brought out of his thoughts by Ben groaning.

”Argh! Cal!” “It’s ok.” “Callum! Make it fucking stop! God! I thought you knew how to deal with this. Don’t you know medics?!”

Callum knew Ben didn’t mean what he said, he was in a lot of pain, but it still hurt. “Ok sweetie.” Trixie came in. “Let’s get you into the emergency room.”

Trixie put the wheels down and moved the bed. “Callum!” Ben screamed. Callum ran up to Ben and grabbed his hand. “It’s ok I’m here.”

* * *

An hour later Ben and Callum were sat in the emergency room. Ben had calmed down. It turned out that he has a ruptured spleen which was causing him pain.

One operation and complete rest and he would be fine. His surgery was later this evening. He was Nil By Mouth and on drip fluids to keep hydrated.

”Cal?” “Yeah baby?” “Are you mad at me?” Callum looked at Ben who was sat up on the bed playing with his canula.

”Don’t play with that! You’re gonna pull it out. Ben.” “You didn’t answer my question.” Ben whispered. 

”No I ain’t mad with you why do you think that?” “Cause I screamed at you. I hurt you. I’m the one in pain yet I cause you pain.”

Callum walked over to the bed holding Ben’s head in his hands making the younger man look at him. 

“I ain’t mad. I know that wasn’t you. You were in pain and didn’t know what you were saying.” “I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave me.”

Callum kissed his husband gently before pulling away. 

”I’m not going anywhere my beautiful baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest story I ever wrote! All names were actually people at my dads hospital. Something like this actually happened to my dad.


	9. You are amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum asks Lexi what she wants for Christmas. Lexi wants a pony but Callum gets completely the wrong idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to post today but after seeing the clip for tonight with our boys I had to.  
> We will get through this ballum fans X
> 
> In this story Callum is doing palliative care to

Callum hummed along to Rocking Around The Christmas Tree while running his fingers through Lexi’s the little girl sat on the floor between her dads legs.

Callum couldn’t explain why but there was something satisfying about Lexi’s hair it was probably because it was soft like Ben’s.

Lexi loved Callum doing her hair. He came out with some really nice designs.

Braids, top bun, fish plait and more Lexi loved all of them.

It had got to the point now where Lexi wanted Callum to do her hair everyday for school after Lola did it wrong the first time.

Ben felt guilty when he would wake up and see Callum doing Lexi’s hair. He loved that the two were close but it wasn’t fair on Callum.

He started doing palliative care while working at the parlour and Callum had made such an impact that early in the morning care homes and relatives of people that he looked after would call.

They would say that the person was slipping away and wanted to see Callum. 

Ben hated that while he was in bed asleep his husband was with someone else as they took their last breath.

He hated it even more when Callum would come home exhausted and have to get up the next morning to do Lexi’s hair.

The first time Ben had told Lexi that Callum couldn’t do her hair she didn’t listen. She came into Callum and Ben’s room jumping on their bed shouting Callum’s name till he woke up and did her hair.

Everytime he brought the topic up with Callum his husband said he didn’t mind but Ben could see that he did. Callum just didn’t want to say.

”Lex?” “Yh?” “What do you want for Christmas?” Callum asked the little girl.

He had brought some presents for her but he wanted to get her a main one. Ben’s main one was the wallet Callum had personalised for him.

”Er I don’t know.” “You must have some idea.” Lexi got up and sat on Callum’s lap. Callum pulled her close.

”What do you want daddy?” Lexi asked Callum. “Nothing I’ve got you and your dad and your mummy and uncle hay and that’s enough.”

What Callum didn’t know was that Lexi had already brought him presents.

”Well I really want a pony. One that I can feed and ride on and one that I can look after.” Lexi said. “What colour?” “Brown like daddy’s hair.”

Callum laughed at that “Ok. Right your hairs all done let’s get something to eat.” “Can we cook? Fish and chips?” Lexi loved cooking with Callum.

Callum introduced Lexi to all kinds of new foods. Her favourite was definitely home made chicken nuggets and chips.

They weren’t brought from the shop. Callum made his own. He had his own special mix and the chips were never fried but made in the oven. 

”Come on down Madame. Let’s cook!” Callum and Lexi ran to the kitchen and began cooking.

* * *

Callum was in the shopping centre getting the rest of Stuart’s presents. His mind went back to the conversation with Ben in the morning.

“Ben?” “Yeah? What you getting Lexi?” “Not sure yet why?” “Cause I don’t want us to get her the same things.” “Callum you already brought Lexi enough. Save your money.” Not that Callum listened.

He paid the woman and went to get some lunch. He still couldn’t decide on the pony to get Lexi. He didn’t want to let her down. It was their first Christmas as a family.

Sipping his tea before putting it down Callum took out his phone. He saw it. That was the one. Deffo.

Picking up his things Callum walked out to get what he wanted.

A few hours later Callum had put all his things away he had to go back out to get the last present but he decided that Lexi could have it today. Sitting on the sofa Callum’s phone pinged.

Baby Boy🥰❤️  
  


“Hey! Sharon and dad want us to go to theirs something about a family meal? Lola and Jay said that their going and Lex to. Just wanted to let you know. It’s up to you if you want to come. It’s at 6:00. Love ya XX”

”Hiya beautiful. That sounds great. I’m being serious so don’t roll your eyes. Yh I’d love to go. I’ve just got to get something but I’ll be there. I love ya to XX” Callum looked at his watch 5:30.

”I’ll come straight there. You stay at your dads. I’m going out but I’ll be there promise see you soon.”

Callum got changed into something more comfortable before picking up his phone and wallet and leaving.

* * *

”Is lover boy coming?” Louise teased. Ben glared at her. “Yes he is. So be quiet.” Ben looked at Phil trying to make out his reaction.

He knew Phil respected Callum because he loved Ben and wasn’t afraid to tell Phil if he found his attitude wrong.

”Come and sit down!” Sharon told everyone.

Phil sat at the head of that table with Sharon on one side and Ben on the other. Lexi sat on the seat after the one Callum was going to sit on. Lola, Jay, Louise. Keanu and Dennis sitting on the rest of the seats.

As they were eating the heard the door open and Callum’s voice filled the room. Ben finally relaxed Callum was here now. 

The family waited for Callum to come into the room. They could hear him clicking. “Come on. That’s it. Well done. Nearly there.” Ben thought he was talking to someone from the army.

A lot of people came to Callum when they came back home from a tour and Callum always listened and assured them.

This wasn’t Callum’s army voice though. After 6 years of being together and 2 years of marriage Ben knew all of Callum’s voices.

They were....

**Army voice**

**Stuart Voice**

**Soft Voice**

**The voice that was for Ben and Lexi that was full of love and the voice that wasn’t afraid to tell them off when they were acting up.**

**Family voice.**

* * *

”Come on. That’s it. Let’s go meet Lexi. This isn’t your permanent home but you can be here sometimes.” Callum said coming into the room shouting Lexis name.

Ben looked up and saw his boyfriend with a pony! Not a toy pony or the ponies that were on sticks but an actual real life pony! 

”Cal?” Ben gasped. Callum smiled at him. 

“What do you think Lex?” Lexi looked at Callum before running up to him and hugging him tight. Callum picked her up and he spun her around.

”Is he mine?” “Yep!” Callum said popping the P and smiling.

Ben walked up to the two of them. “Cal? Why did you get this and how?” 

“Lexi said she wanted a pony that she could look after and ride on. A brown one. So I brought this. His names Twinkle and it’s hers?” At the look of Ben’s face Callum whispered.

”Did I get it wrong?” Ben looked at the man infront of him.

”No. You didn’t. You do know Lexi meant a toy pony? You can get them from the shops? Don’t get me wrong it’s amazing but where are we going to keep it?!”

”Him. Ben he’s a him. His name is Twinkle. And why would I get Lexi one from the shop? Everyone has that one! I wanted to get her something special. And my mate from the army’s got a farm Twinkle can stay there.” Callum told him

”You hate it don’t you? Never mind I’ll return him. It’s fine. I’m sorry.” Callum grabbed the lead but Ben stopped him.

He stood on his tip toes and kissed his husband with so much love.

”You. Callum Highway are amazing. Thank you. Don’t ever change for anyone.”

”I won’t.” Callum whispered the 2 boys in their own world.

”Cal!” “What?!” Callum and Ben looked at Lexi the girl with a duh look.

”He isn’t a Twinkle. He’s a Cal!” “He’s named after the best daddy in the world.” Lexi told them.”

”Cal? Yh I like it.” “Me to.” The boys forgot everyone else.

It was just them and Lexi. Oh and Cal the pony.


	10. I’m sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off tonight’s episode bit of a short one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is broken😭 but hopefully our boys can fix this X

**Callum:**

Callum walked back home. He did it he had told Ben he loved him and he did. He loved that beautiful man so much.

He was hurt when Ben didn’t let him in. Callum had meant what he said. He had seen some horrible things in the army and anything that Ben would tell him would not faze him.

He didn’t understand why Ben wanted to protect him. Ben was nothing like Phil.

But there was a reason but it wasn’t worth it.

It was over now though over for good.

Callum got changed ignoring Stuart’s concern.

He climbed into his bed burying himself in the covers the sheets smelling of Ben.

Switching the light off Callum allowed the tears to fall his heart breaking.

He had lost Ben.

* * *

**Ben:**

Ben walked back to his mums quickly the tears still falling.

He hated Phil! He had messed everything up.

But Ben didn’t say no to him and now he had lost the best thing in his life.

It broke his heart when Callum told him he was in love with him because it made everything so much harder.

He loved Callum of course he did.

Callum was his safe place but he had to protect him. That beautiful, pure, innocent man. 

He had to break Callum’s heart in order for him to be safe.

Ben got into his bed but he wanted to be in Callum’s.

Why did this happen?! 

”Meet me now. Got a plan.” Ben threw his phone against the wall not even replying to Phil’s message.

Pulling the covers over his head Ben got the picture of him and Callum out stroking his face.

”I’m sorry Cal. So sorry.” He whispered tears falling heart braking.


	11. I’m fine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum walked into the Beale’s house shutting the door behind him. Wiping his eyes roughly he went into the living room. “Callum?”  
> “I’m fine.”
> 
> Or the one where Callum says he’s fine but Ben knows he’s anything but fine and the truth is not something Ben expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a sad one apologies in advance X  
> Mentions of abuse

Callum walked slowly towards the square. This wasn’t supposed to happen at all it wasn’t. He had let Stuart down. Stuart told him not to get involved but Callum couldn’t just give up.

Callum knew what he wanted to do but he couldn’t do it. He wanted to crawl into Ben’s arms and feel safe and protected from the world but he couldn’t.

Ian had planned a family meal inviting the Mitchell’s and Callum was a part of that.

He had already let Stuart down he refused to let Ben down. Ben was his life.

* * *

Callum walked into the Beale’s house shutting the door behind him.

Wiping his eyes roughly and willing the pain to go away he walked into the room.

All the Mitchell’s were there and Beale’s.

”Callum! Look!” Lexi came running up to him waving a picture around.

”Wow! It’s beautiful.” “Yeah it’s you! Look there’s you getting a medal from the army.” Callum laughed wincing at the sharp pull.

”I love it Lex.” 

”Cal?” Callum turned to face Ben. His fiancé’s fave laced with worry and concern.

”I’m fine.”

* * *

”Come and eat then Callum.” Ian said. 

“Erm I’m just gonna have a shower. I won’t be long.” Callum ran up the stairs.

”A shower?! Are you kidding?! I’ve spent a lot of time and effort with this meal and not only is he late but he’s going for a shower!!”

”Ian shut up!” Ben and Phil said at the same time.

”I’m going to check on him.” “Dad?” Ben turned to see Lexi looking at him with sad eyes.

”Yes baby?” “Is daddy Callum ok?” “Yh he’ll be fine I’ll go see.”

Ben walked upstairs. He went into their bedroom and saw that Callum’s wash bag was still there.

Callum had said he was going for a shower but left his bag.

Ben picked up the bag and stool outside the bathroom door.

”Cal? Can I come in?” “No I’m naked!” Ben chuckled. “Ain’t nothing I’ve seen baby. Look your washbag is here.” “Ben don’t come in.” “Callum you’re scaring me now. I’m coming in.”

Ben opened the door and walked in. “Callum..” He whispered.

* * *

”Callum.” He whispered.

Ben stood in front of his fiancée shocked at the state of his body.

”Cal! What happened?” Ben eyes followed the bruises on his chest. His eyes went to Callum’s rib cage which was now a angry dark purple.

It was clear to Ben that who ever had done this had kept going for some time.

Callum also had cuts on his skin that could only have been done with a belt.

Ben turned Callum around and inspected his back.

Fury and anger build up in Ben. His back as the worst. He had bruises and marks but the one that caught Ben’s eye was the big red mark on his spine. 

It looked like someone had spilt boiling water on Callum more than once.

Ben turned Callum back around his face was fine but his neck had burn marks as if someone had used a rope.

* * *

”Tell me what happened?” Ben whispered.

Callum shook his head. “Well you have to tell the hospital so.” Callum looked at him. “I ain’t going to no hospital!” “Yes you are look at the state of you!”

”I’m fine! Anyway you get beat up most of the time and you don’t let me take you to the hospital.”

”Callum this is completely different and you know it is! Yes I get beat up most of the time but mine fade. Yours won’t Callum so you have to go.”

Callum looked at Ben before looking at the floor. “I can’t please Ben. If I go they’re gonna phone Stuart.”

”Stuart did this?!” “No he didn’t but he knows who did.” “What?!” “Ben no it’s nothing like that. If I promise to tell you do you promise no hospitals?”

Ben was stuck about what to do he knew Callum had to go to the hospital but he also wanted to know what had happened.

Ben had an idea.

”Ok. I won’t phone the hospital but on one condition you tell me everything..” “I will.” “Hold on I ain’t done.”

”Before you tell me everything we go back home and you phone your medic friend get her to check you over.” Callum opened his mouth about to speak “Or it’s the hospital. It’s your choice Callum.” “Ok I’ll phone Maisie.”

* * *

Ben and Callum had made their way home ignoring the looks from the family.

Ben watched Callum sit on the sofa and drink his tea slowly. His medic friend was on her way. 

Ben felt guilty he wished he took Callum to the hospital.

”Callum?” “In here!” Maisie walked in with her medical kit.

She took one look at him before asking “What the hell have you done?” “It doesn’t matter just patch me up.”

Ben sat next to Callum on the sofa holding his hand. “Will he be ok?”

”Hopefully. I’m gonna clean him up. Those ribs are definitely broken. But I’ll put a sling around his waist. With a lot of rest and no sudden movements he’ll be back to normal.”

Ben watched Maisie clean Callum up he noticed the looks the two kept giving each other.

”Right all done. Ben can you get his clothes?” Ben nodded he went into the room and heard Maisie and Callum talk.

”What the hell has happened?” “Leave it Mais.” “No I won’t leave it Callum. This has gone to far. You could have been killed.” She hissed.

”Soldier here If I can handle war zone I can handle a beating.” “It wasn’t just a beating though was it?! It was a message. What if it happened when you were alone with Lexi?”

”It wouldn’t.” “You don’t know that Callum! Now you got a choice either you tell Stuart or I’m telling boss man. You have a family now Callum.” With that Maisie walked out slamming the door behind her.

* * *

“She didn’t seem happy.” “It’s Maisie Ben. Always looking for trouble.” “Except she wasn’t was she? Everything she said was true.”

Callum signed. “Leave it Ben!” “You said you would tell me. You promised.” “We’ll it’s nothing to do with you so forget it.”

”Fine!” Ben shouted waking into their bedroom and shutting the door.

Callum threw his head back. He knew Maisie had a point but so did Ben.

”Ben?” Callum sat on the bed. Ben sat up and sat next to him.

”I’m sorry Cal.” “No I’m sorry you’re right I did promise. But you have to promise you won’t tell Stuart.” 

”I promise Callum.” Callum held Ben’s hand before placing them in his lap. His thumb stroking over Ben’s.

* * *

“It was my mum and dad.” Callum spoke softly.

”I thought you ain’t seen your mum in years?” Ben frowned.

”24 years Ben. She came back a few weeks ago. Stuart had seen her and she told him that she wanted to see me. Faith that’s my mum kicked off saying that she was and she didn’t care what Stuart said. She was drunk and high.

She always took drugs and alcohol. She tried to find me but Stuart stopped her. He told me what had happened and that if she turned up I wasn’t to have anything to do with her.

Me and Stuart arguéd I told him I was old enough to make my own decisions and I was going to see her. Stuart told me not to get involved he said she didn’t care about me she was going out to use me but I didn’t listen.”

”You went today?” Callum nodded “What happened?”

* * *

“Stuart was right. I went to meet her and my dad was there.” “Go on.” 

”Turned out that she owed some people that she brought drugs off money and she knew I had it. I refused to give it to her. Said I was her son and that she was supposed to love me and care for me. I said I hated her for leaving me and that I needed her but she wasn’t there.

I told her that I had a boyfriend and daughter that I was going to protect and never leave. Wish I didn’t though....”

“You wanna stop?” “No I need to tell you.”

”When I mentioned you and Lexi dad went mad. He started beating me up. I begged him to stop but he didn’t listen. He screamed at me and mum didn’t stop him.

Dad said I was useless he kept kicking me till he broke my ribs. He got his belt and started striking me with it over and over again until I was bleeding.

That bit wasn’t so bad my whole life I had that it was what happens next.”

Ben squeezed Callum’s hand.

Callum took a deep breath.

”He said I needed to know what family meant. He went into a room then came back with a bottle. 

The bottle had boiling hot water from the kettle. He opened it and poured it on my back more than once. I screamed in pain. But he didn’t stop.

He opened a box and got a long rope out. Well you can guess what happened. It was only then that mum stopped him.

She told me she was sorry but I pushed her away and ran out.”

* * *

“Callum...” Ben whispered. “No. None of that Ben. Don’t feel bad.”

”They hurt you though. They tricked you.” “They did but it doesn’t matter. I just want gem out of my life”

”You have to tell the police.” “No. Because then Stuart will find out and he’s going to hate me.” “What about the army? They can help.” 

“They can but that means admitting that I need help and that I’m scared and that means being away from you. Plus they will have to tell Stuart by law. They can’t hide it from him. ” “If it helps though?”

”Well...” Callum was interrupted by a loud bang.

Stuart came into his room face like thunder. He had blood on his top and on his hands.

”Explain now!” He demanded.


	12. You know we work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s watching them sat at the table laughing and smiling. This Simon person is sat to close to Callum and he doesn’t like it. That is his Callum and he wants him back.
> 
> OR the one where Ben sees Simon and Callum on a date and decides he wants his boyfriend back but will Callum feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the spoilers and what I would like to happen

“Ben..” “Callum please. You know we work.” The desperation clear in Ben’s voice

* * *

Ben was sat in the Vic nursing a pint and drowning his sorrows. He was waiting for Jay to come and join him.

He couldn’t advert his gaze to the table across him. Callum and another man.

Ben broke Callum’s heart in order to protect him but there was no point.

Louise had found out what had happened and took matters into her own hands.

She tricked Keanu into thinking they were running away but when he arrived home she knocked him out with a frying pan killing him instantly.

Louise had moved to Portugal with Lisa and Phil. 

Phil unable to see past Sharon’s betrayal went and left Ben on his own.

Sharon had taken the baby and Dennis and moved to America unable to survive the looks.

Ben was on his own, he lashed out at Phil telling him that he had broken Callum’s heart for him but Phil didn’t care.

Ben still lived at Kathy’s, Phil had left everything in Walford to Ben but he didn’t want it.

He wanted Callum but it was to late.

”Yes my son!” Jay slapped on the back.

”Pint please Tina?” “How are you lad?”

”Not bad.” Ben heard Jay scoff.

”What?” “What Ben leave him alone! He’s on a date after you hurt him. Stop giving Simon daggers.”

Ben couldn’t help it though. 

He was watching them sat at the table smiling and laughing, this Simon person was sat to close to Callum and Ben didn’t like it. That was his Callum and he wanted him back.

Ben swore he could see some uncomfortableness is Callum’s face. He was about to go over but Jay stopped him. “Leave it.” Jay hissed.

Ben sat back down eyes never leaving Callum and Simon.

* * *

Callum smiled shyly “Another?” “Yh ta.” Simon got up and went to the bar smiling at Callum.

Callum felt a bit weird if he was honest. Rainie and Stuart had set him up telling him that he had to forget Ben.

Callum didn’t want to forget him though. The whole square knew what had happened and were still talking about it.

Callum would get angry when people talked about Ben, even though Ben broke his heart Callum still cared for him he always would.

”Here you go.” “Thanks.” “So maybe after this we can go grab a bite to eat or something?” “Yeah I’d like that.” Simon winked at Callum.

Callum flashed a smile trying to hide how uncomfortable he was. It wasn’t Simon it was Ben. Callum had spotted him looking at them.

* * *

“Ben! I’m not going to tell you again!” “But Jay he’s uncomfortable!” Ben argued. “Yes because of you. Now drink up and let’s go. Leave Callum alone.”

Ben had watched Callum and Simon whisper to each other. Simon placed a hand on Callum’s arm and started running it up and down.

That was it!

Ben got up out or his chair and got a Mic. He stood at the podium. Callum not noticing he was there.

”Excuse me everyone! Sorry can I just have your attention? Thank you!” 

”Ben get down now!” Jay shouted but Ben ignorer him.

Callum had finally met his gaze and Ben could see the heartbreak in his eyes and he had done that.

”Everyone by now has known what has happened and I don’t care. I’m only here for one thing Callum Highway.”

* * *

  
”Ben.” Callum whispered he walked up to Ben.

”Go home. You’re drunk.” 

”No I’m not! Callum please listen.” When Callum didn’t move Ben continued.

”I broke your heat. I told you I didn’t love you. When the truth was I did! I thought I was protecting you but it didn’t work out. I lost the best thing that ever happened to me callum. I was weak and I should have said no to my dad and I should have told you but I didn’t. I’ll never forgive myself. Please Callum please just give me one more chance? I’ll change I swear to you!” 

Callum scoffed. “You told me that last time! I asked you repeatedly if you were ok with changing âne you said you were! You left me in the middle of the square after breaking my heart. I couldn’t function without you Ben. I needed you and you weren’t there. Why should I believe you now?!”

Ben didn’t know what to say. “Callum let’s go.” Simon said.

”I’ve got help to go straight!” Ben shouted stopping Callum and Simon in their tracks.

”I’ve got help.” Ben whispered.

* * *

Ben walked up to Callum giving him a piece of paper.

”It’s legit. Look I attend meetings and talk to someone. I ain’t lying.”

”Ben.” “Callum please! You know we work!” Ben said desperation clear in his voice.

”Do you still love me? If you say no I’ll walk away.” Ben looked at Callum searching for something.

”Right thank you. Well I got my answer. I’m sorry.” Ben turned to walk away head hung low.

* * *

Callum ran up to Ben and grabbed his arm facing the younger man to him.

”I do still love you. I always will. Last chance Ben. I mean it.”

Ben wrapped his arms tightly around Callum, head in Callum’s chest.

”I swear. I won’t ever let you down. I love you.”

”I love you to.” Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s head, holding him tight.

They had a lot to work through but Callum and Ben both loved each other and they know they would make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope something like this happens but eastenders may decide to keep us waiting


	13. Happy birthday baby boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ben’s birthday and Callum is in Iran or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally was going to post this story as part of Letters From The Army but i had another idea for that.

“Happy birthday mate!” Ben heard someone say and a slap on his back.

”Thanks.” He grumbled.

It was his birthday today and although he had told his parents he didn’t want a party they didn’t listen.

They thought a party would make him take his mind of things or rather someone.

Callum had been called back into the army and the timing couldn’t be worse.

They had gotten married and 2 weeks later what was supposed to be their honeymoon ended up with Callum in a war zone.

Ben begged and screamed and pleaded with Callum’s captain not to send him but he knew that you had to go when the army had called you.

Which was why Ben was here all alone no husband and feeling let down.

They wrote to each other all the time and had phone calls but it wasn’t enough Callum needed to be home with Ben.

Ben didn’t want to celebrate he just wanted to talk to Callum but the whole square wanted to get involved and Ben knew there was no point in arguing.

”Having a good time sweetie?” “No! I’m going home mum.” “Ben don’t be like that. It’s your birthday.” “Exactly! And Callum isn’t here and he should be so why should I be here?”

“Ben.” Kathy signed. “Look just relax and have fun Callum would not want to see you moping around.” “How would you know that? You don’t know Callum at all! You ain’t made the effort since we been married! You’re to busy with Ian!” Ben hissed.

He knew it was a low blow but he didn’t care.

Ian was struggling with Peter being ill and on the other side of the world and his restaurant failing which resulted in it being knocked down.

”Ben that’s not fair! Ian needs me.” Kathy argued.

”What about me mum?” Ben shouted pointing a finger in her direction.

”I need you. Callum’s not here. I could be told any minute that my husband isn’t coming home to me and you care more about your precious Ian! Just because he was first I know you love him more than me.”

”Ben! That’s ridiculous. I love you both the same. Weather Ian was first or not! You are and always will be my baby boy. Never forget that!”

”I’m Callum’s baby boy at least he tells me that I’m his baby boy every day and I don’t have to wonder. You don’t so I’m not yours now go away.” Ben hissed.

Kathy walked away knowing there was no point in arguing with Ben when he was like this.

Ben fought back tears threatening to fall.

He knew he was harsh on his mum but this is what he was like without Callum a mess, he needed Callum everything made sense with him. 

Ben downed his pint in one go before asking Mick for another one.

If Callum wasn’t here then Ben was going to drink as if he was.

”Slow down son.” Phil said.

”Dad?” “Your mother’s upset by the way.”

Ben scoffed. “Of course she is. Because she only cares about Ian. Ian this and Ian that like Ian’s gonna break of mummy’s not there. Where was she the day Callum left? Oh Yh precious Ian. I hate them Both.”

”You don’t mean that. Look you miss Callum and it’s natural to feel the way you’re feeling but..” Phil was interrupted by Ben slamming his glass down.

”Don’t you dare me how I’m feeling! You don’t even like Callum. You haven’t made any effort with him either! Ever since we got married neither of you have bothered to connect with us. I’m sick of you and mum. It’s my birthday so stop doing my head in!” Ben walked away.

* * *

”Time for cake everyone!” Lola shouted the whole pub falling quiet. “Wait! You have to put this on! There’s one more surprise.” Lola told Ben placing a scarf over his eyes.

”Lo! What are you doing?” “Just wait.” Lola took hold of Ben’s hands guiding him into the middle of the pub.

”Right wait here.” “Where am I going to go?”

Ben heard the door open and people whispering.

”Right Ben this is your last surprise.” Lola told him.

Lola took hold of Ben’s hands and pulled him forward so he was chest to chest with the other person.

”Right when your ready. Try and guess your present.” “What? How am I supposed to do that?”

”Feel it obviously. Go on!” Ben grumbled before doing what Lola said.

He stepped forward and started to feel the present.

It was tall and Ben could feel the muscles underneath his palms. Ben worked his way up wards. He felt the abs and Ben placed his hand on the chest. He could feel the slow **“thump thump”** of the heart.

Ben made his way towards the face. The jaw was stubbly but still soft, he placed his hands on the cheek his heart fluttering when a kiss was planted on his fingers.

Ben placed his fingers on the head and felt those black locks those locks he had been missing.

Ben couldn’t handle it. He ripped off the blindfold and there in front of him stood the most beautiful form.

”Callum..”

* * *

”Callum!” Ben shouted he jumped into the other mans waiting arms hiding face in Callum’s chest focusing on his heartbeat.

Callums arm wrapped him tight one hand through his hair.

“Callum you’re home! You’re home! I’ve missed you so much don’t ever leave me again! Are you done now with the army? You ain’t going back promise!” Ben pulled back taking a good look at his husband.

His uniform was nice and neat the camouflage standing out in the middle of the pub. His beret sat nicely on his head and didn’t move. Callum’s badges stood out on his jacket.

Ben could smell the scent of Callum’s aftershave.

”I missed you to, I’m not ever gonna leave you and as for the army.” Callum was interrupted by his captain walking through the door.

Ben stood in front of Callum protectively “You ain’t taking him from me again! Leave him alone! Find some other mug to serve! You ain’t taking my Callum! 8 months you took him and we ain’t had a honeymoon! Ben shouted.

Charles James the captain looked at Ben before looking at Callum who had every inch of proud all over his face.

”I only came to give this to him. It’s your care package.”

“Was he hurt? Were you hurt Callum?! Who hurt him?! I’ll kill them!!” Ben seethed.

”No no he wasn’t hurt at all it’s just his return to the UK care package and how to look after himself and what to do if things get to much.”

”He’s got me for that. Things ain’t gonna get to much I won’t let them. Bye now.” Ben said snatching the package.

”Sir? No more tours?” “No Callum no more tours for you. Look after yourself.” Callum and Charles saluted before Charles waked out.

* * *

Ben turned himself back into Callum’s arms not caring who was watching.

”No more tours! You’re mine forever now! About bloody time! Do you get to keep them uniform?”

Callum laughed taking Ben’s in his arms again.

”Happy birthday baby boy.” 


	14. Christmas Eve Presents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Callum, Lexi, Lola and Jay gift each other Christmas Eve Presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve everyone!
> 
> As if tomorrow will be Christmas and in a week it will be a new year! where has this year gone?! 
> 
> And the 1st of January will be my birthday the year flow by 
> 
> Hopefully in the new year we will get our boys back I’m hoping February time they reunite.
> 
> This will be my last chapter for this year on this story unless I think or something else.
> 
> Letters from the army and I appreciate you will be completed by new year so if you see my stories pop up so many times you will know why.
> 
> I want to say thank you for the love, support, kudos and comments you have all given me. 
> 
> It’s funny to think that 2nd of December I wrote one story as a one off but you guys make me want to write more and now 22 days later the stories keep coming and I’ve written 11!
> 
> It may not seem like a lot but to come from the Robron fandom to the Ballum fandom and be accepted and welcomed with love and open arms truly mean a lot. So thank you X
> 
> I wasn’t going to post this but I think after the heart ache we’ve gone through we deserve something sweet and FLUFFY X
> 
> Ballum forever! Our boys will work through this.
> 
> I think this is my favourite chapter out of all my stories.
> 
> Anyway enough about that! 
> 
> This chapter is based on something me and my own family every Christmas Eve and I would have loved Eastenders to show it to.
> 
> We have to hang on in there and keep hoping X

“No no! A circle daddy! Stop kissing daddy Callum and sit in a circle!” Lexi huffed rolling her eyes at Ben.

”Ok ok, sorry princess!” Ben laughed he gave Callum one last kiss before taking Callum’s arm and setting on the floor next to Lola.

Callum sat on the other side. The idea was Callum’s. When he was in the army he was never home for Christmas.

Him and his teammates that stayed behind gave Christmas presents but also did secret Santa.

Callum suggested that him, Lola, Jay and Lexi do the same.

They all had their own partners but they all put little bits in for each other but it made Christmas Eve fun.

”Right! This is for Lola!” Jay shouted.

* * *

**Lola:**

”Yay! Give it here!” Lola snatched the gift bag from Jay.

Lola opened the bag and inside were:

A load of bath stuff and shower things.

Her favourite crisps, chocolate and sweets.

A gin glass and a bottle of Wine.

Some earrings and jewellery 

A picture from Lexi and a gift voucher from her.

A photo of the family at Winter Wonderland all smiling at the camera and laughing.

A night away in Newcastle for her and Jay in a fancy hotel curtesy of Ben and Callum.

”Wow thank you so much! This is amazing! Guys. I love all of them! Can’t wait for the night away!” Lola winked at Jay who smiled.

”Calm down Lo! Me and Callum may have plans of our own.” Ben teased.

Lola stuck her tongue out at him. “Right this one is for uncle Jay!” Lexi gave the bag to Jay.

* * *

**Jay:**

”Thank you Lex. Ohhh who wrapped them?!” Everyone knew that Jay hated unwrapping he thought it was pointless and when it was his birthday he always got vouchers or money.

Christmas time was different. The family of 5 had wrapped all of Jay’a presents doubly they knew he would get mad.

”Right first present. Argh! Why did you guys double wrap?!” Jay shouted trying to unwrap the present. After 10 minutes of struggling and his family laughing he finally succeeded.

”A watch! Thanks guys!” It was personalised with Lexi and Lola’s picture at the back it wrote. “We love you so much. Our best friend.” 

”Aww thank you!” Jay continued opening his presents the floor littered with wrapping paper.

The rest of his presents were:

A bunch of new new tops and jumpers.

A winter coat (he had been wanting one for ages)

Some aftershave and spray.

Tickets for the Liverpool football match, they were at the box seat so he could see all the players.

A new suit

Tickets to WrestleMania (Jay’s favourite wrestler was the undertaker and for WrestleMania he was coming back)

Jay didn’t know what to say.

”Don’t go quiet on us bro!” “Shut up!” Jay hissed.

” It’s Lexis turn.”

* * *

**Lexi:**

Lexi sat on her dads lap opening the gift bag. Even though they were wrapped she unwrapped them in minutes.

Lexi got:

A unicorn teddy.

A 13 inch brown teddy bear 

Unicorn vomit and poo

Unicorn pyjamas and clothes.

Unicorn duvet ans bed covers

She had got anything and everything that was to do with unicorns she loved them.

Her favourite was a little locket from Ben. Lola got her a bracelet with her name on.

Bens locket had a picture of Ben when he was a baby and a picture of Lexi when she was one:

It was engraved.

”You will always be my baby girl. Daddy loves you to the moon and stars and all the way back. Keep shining baby.”

Lexi kissed Ben on the cheek.

”Thank you daddy! Can I wear it?”

”Course you can.” Ben took the necklace and placed it on Lexis neck.

“It’s daddy Callum’s turn!”

* * *

**Callum:**

Callum was confused as to why Jay and Lola had one bag and he had two.

”Ones for you from all of us and ones from me separately.” Ben told him grinning.

”Go on open the one from all of us first.” Ben nudged him.

Callum opened the bag taking out all the presents. They were:

A hoodie with his name on

His favourite after shave and bath salts (It was no secret that after a hard day of work Callum loved a bath run by Ben. He would close his eyes and relax while Ben talked to him and washed him.”

A new watch. (His old one had broke)

Some new trainers 

A scarf, hat and gloves 

A day out at the tennis (Callum loved tennis it was his favourite sport.)

* * *

  
”Right open mine now! It’s not a lot just a few bits and bobs.”

Callum opened Ben’s bag the small box instantly catching his eyes. Callum opened it. “Ben.” He gasped.

Inside was Chris’s medal when Rainie was back on the drugs she had taken that medal and sold it.

When Callum found out he was heartbroken he had gone to the pawn shop to try and get it back but they had sold it to some else.

”How did you get it?” “Simple! I went with Tubbs to the fellas house and got it back. No Callum I didn’t batter him!” Ben rolled his eyes.

” I simply told him why it was important and he gave it! Think he was scared of Tubbs in all honesty!” “Ben you are amazing.” “I know.”

”Go on will ya?!” “Ok!” Callum laughed.

Callum opened the next gift that was his uniform even since leaving he had always said he would go back to get his uniform and after ages he had it.

”Oh one last thing.” Ben said taking an envelope out of his pocket.

He handed the envelope to Callum. Inside was Callum’s badge and pass to get to Brize Norton.

”I know you been wanting to go back for ages to see all your old team mates and I know you turned down the captain position for me so I wanted you to go and see your mates. It’s 2 weeks and I’ll move with mum.”

Callum was speechless. He had been wanting to go back for ages but Ben always said that he would get bored so Callum never went.

His captain had came to see him and said he was retiring and he wanted Callum to take his place.

Callum couldn’t deny the warm feeling he had. It was always his dream to progress in the army but he turned it down for Ben.

Since then Callum had been waiting for Ben to tell him to go see his mates he didn’t want Ben to feel left out.

”I love you babe.” “I love you too so much.” Ben and Callum kissed with so much love.

”STOP KISSING!!” Lexi screamed making both the men pull away.

”Right daddy’s turn!”

* * *

**Ben:**

”Go on then!” Ben stuck up his middle finger at Lola before opening his bag.

He blinked back the tears not wanting to cry.

Inside was:

A wallet with his initials and his, Lexi and Callum’s picture.

A brand new leather Jacket (He had ruined his old one or rather Phil did. When the truth came out about Sharon. Phil had trashed everything. He pulled the table cloth the dinner falling on Ben rubbing his jacket. Callum had been there when Ben had a strop on and threw a tantrum like a teenager so he brought Ben a new one)

Some new Harry Potter Pyjamas and gifts (Ben loved Harry Potter. When he was little he used to pretend he WAS Harry Potter. When Ben found out Primark had been doing a Harry Potter collection he was the first one here.)

A new laptop 

Some new shoes 

A brand new winter jacket 

A notepad and pen (Ben had made it his mission to change and he did. He wanted to be a youth worker. Everyone apart from Callum thought he wouldn’t do it but he proved them all wrong. It took months of hard work, of tantrums and arguments, of self pity but after 10 long months he had done it. Callum had never been more proud of him.)

Football tickets to Man United vs Hull City.

Ben looked at the tickets over and over again. That couldn’t be right could it? Surely not? Ben Mitchell backstage?

He looked at Callum.

”Thought you deserved it. Used my soldier magic. It’s like this. You come out of the underground with the players they play and you’re their literally a foot away. Once the match is done you go backstage meet all the players have something to eat with them. The best bit is that after a lot of negotiating I’ve managed to get Andreas Pereira to come and chat with you. It’s nothing really.”

Ben looked at Callum as if the man had just given him the world.

”Nothing? Nothing! Callum! In all the years I’ve been gay no body and I mean family, friends and Paul no one has done this for me. This is everything to me! Thank you so much. i love you.”   
  


“I love you to baby boy.”

* * *

“Can we eat now?! I’m hungry! Lexi said.

The family of 5 all laughed loudly.

Ben and Callum looked at each other and they both knew that for the first time 

**They were home:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon guys.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you and your family X
> 
> Keep an eye out for my other stories X


	15. Ben’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ben’s birthday and the normal tradition is a family meal at home but Callum is determined to make this Ben’s best birthday together as it’s their first one together and let’s be honest his baby deserves the world...

Ben awoke to the smell of pancakes and breakfast.

Opening his eyes Ben saw the tray sat in the bed filled with fresh orange juice, croissants, eggs done 3 way and pancakes.

”Happy birthday baby.” Callum pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips. “Cal what’s this?” “Breakfast! Don’t tell me guy ain’t even had breakfast in bed on your birthday.” Callum joked.

”You haven’t had you?” Callum questioned looking at Ben’s face.

”No. no ones ever done this for me. Didn’t have the chance with Paul and well last year was when I was coming home.”

”What about when you were little?” “Yeah because Phil really did that! I had the whole treatment. Keep up Callum!”

Ben instantly regretted what he said when he saw the hurt on Callum’s face. “No!” He pulled Callum’s arm as he tried to leave.

”I’m sorry Cal. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Just because it’s my birthday doesn’t mean that I can have a go at you. I’ve never had this before. Maybe that’s why I don’t know how to deal with it.” Ben admitted rubbing his hand across his neck.

”Ben. I would take all of your snapping and bad moods every day. Look John wasn’t the best dad half the time but my birthday was the only time he was. It’s always been a tradition.”

”Well my tradition is normally a beating and sat at home but princess Louise gets everything. I’m sorry Callum.”

”Don’t apologise Ben! It’s your birthday and our first one together and I’m gonna make sure you have the best day.”

”Thank you.” Ben whispered kissing Callum.

”Feed me?” Ben asked mischievous grin.

Callum rolled his eyes but pulled Ben into his lap and began feeding him.

”OI! Get your own breakfast this is mine I’m the birthday boy!” Ben shouted as Callum took a bite out of his pancake.

”Yes you are. Anyway what you got planned?”

”Birthday meal at Ian’s with dad. Something we always do then come home for a movie.”

”That sounds good.” Ben looked down swallowing the lump as Callum fed him again.

He hopes Callum would say no and that he had his own plan with Ben but that wasn’t gonna happen.

However this was Callum and Callum had a plan this year would be Ben’s best birthday.

* * *

”Ben! Happy birthday baby!” Kathy hugged her son and kissed him.

”Thanks mum.” “So what did Callum get you?” Ian said wrapping an arm around his little brother.

Ben took his coat off and revealed a gold chain with the words “I will love you forever.” And a neck chain with Callum’s and Lexis picture attached.

”Wow! Callum got good taste! Where is he anyway?” “He’s coming.”

”Here ya are son.” Phil handed Ben £100 “Thanks dad.” The rest of the family gave Ben his gifts ranging from clothes to sprays and watches.

”Right lets eat. Ben you come and sit next to me and your dad.” Ben sat in the middle or Phil and Kathy while the rest of the family seated themselves around the table.

They all ate while exchanging conversations Ben was waiting for Callum he told him to go to Ian’s and he would be there soon.

”I’ll get it!” Bobby said getting up and getting the door.

The lights went off and Callum’s and Lexis voice filled the room.

* * *

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ben/ Daddy! Happy birthday to you! Hip hip hooray! Hip Hip hooray! Hip Hip hooray!”

Callum placed the cake in front of Ben waiting for the sparkler to go down.

”Make a wish baby!” Ben closed his eyes what did he need to wish for? He had everything.

”Happy Birthday sweetheart.” Ben turned around and saw Pam and Les with their arms around him.

Ben got up and hugged them both tight.

”How... What?” “Callum called us. Do you think we would miss your birthday?”

”This is for you.” Led handed Ben a small bag inside was a watch.

”Paul.” Ben whispered. It had been Paul’s watch. 

Ben’s mind went back to the day Paul got it. He had taken hours to pick it out. It drove Ben mad!

He would always love Paul the same way Callum would always love Chris but now Paul and Chris had each other and Ben and Callum had each other.

”Thank you I’ll treasure it forever.” “Make sure you treasure those to as well they’re special.”

Ben looked over to Callum and Lexi who were squabbling over which present to give first to Ben.

” I will Pam I promise.” Phil and Kathy sat on the other side of the table while Ben sat next to Pam and Les.

* * *

”Right! After ages of arguing and debating Lexi- Daddy Callum!” Ben laughed as Callum and Lexi glared at each other.

”We have decided the first present will be from Lexi.” Lexi went up to Ben and gave him a gift bag.

”Thanks baby want to help me?” “No! I have to go!” “Wait for me Lexi!” Lexi huffed scuffling her feet. “Hurry up Daddy Callum!” 

”Right this is one from me. It’s not a lot just a small thing. It’s..” Callum was interrupted by Lexi pulling his army “Daddy Callum!” “Come on!”

”I’ll be back come on then inpatient!” Callum led Lexi outside.

Ben laughed before opening his presents Lexi had gotten him a picture of the two of them. “ **To Daddy. Happy birthday. I’m so glad that I have you. You’re the best dad in the world and I’m so lucky to have you. You’re my hero and best friend. I love you so much Daddy XX”** Ben wiped a tear.

”She’s a daddy’s girl.” Pam told him.

”It’s all because of that woman.” Ben pointed to Lola. “She raised my daughter all on her own and I owe her so much. Lexi wouldn’t be who she is without Lola. Thank you Lo.”

”It’s ok. Free babysitting innit.” Ben scoffed but nodded.

Ben opened Callum’s present a pair of tickets to a musical.

* * *

”Sorry we took so long. Madam over here- Daddy Callum over here. Lexi! Daddy Callum!”

Ben laughed and smiled again as Lexi copied Callum folding her arms over her chest glaring at him. They would always make him laugh.

Callum rolled his eyes, Lexi copied him before walking over to Ben.

”This is a night away just me and you tonight.” “Tonight?” “Yeah when else did you think?”

”But Pam and Les.”

”Go Ben! We’re here for a few more day’s yet go have fun with Callum.”

Ben kissed Pams cheek before shaking Les’s hand and following Callum.

* * *

”Where you taking me? I thought we were going away? A hotel maybe?” Ben asked slightly nervous.

”Ben. It’s a surprise. Relax. what do you think I’m gonna do leave you stranded alone in the middle or nowhere?” Callum teased.

Bens head snapped up. “I’m not though! Honest! Ben I swear. I wouldn’t do that to you!” Callum quickly said.

”So where we going?” “Just relax.” Callum placed his hand on Ben’s knee hand moving back and forth the smaller man settling.

After 2 hours of driving they had reached their destination.

Ben got out and gasped. “Callum.”

* * *

“Callum. It’s beautiful is this ours?” “Yep!” Callum said leading Ben inside.

It was a beautiful cottage covered with flowers. If you looked out of the window you could see a farm with horses and sheep.

The room was beautiful with red and white decoration. There were rugs and and open fires.

Ben opened the door to the bedroom. The bedroom has an en - suite with a jacuzzi bath. The bed was a king size the decor matching the rest of the cottage. There were rose petals on the bed.

”What do you think?” Callum asked coming into the room wrapping his arms around Ben from behind nuzzling into his neck.

”it’s beautiful. How did you afford this?”

”Army hero remember. It has it perks.” 

” I wish we could stay here forever.” Ben admitted leaning back into Callum’s touch.

”Why can’t we?”

* * *

Ben turned to face Callum.

”You’re not serious?”

”Why not? Maybe not right now but we could sell up in Walford and move here. Lex would love it and Lola and Jay can live next to us. You could be a horse trainer. Life your dream. We don’t need to be in Walford we have our home here.”

”Do you mean that?” “Of course! Ben I wasn’t joking when I said I want you to have the best birthday. We can live here whenever you want.”

”Now?” Ben asked. “Now if that’s what you want. Now you’re last present.” Callum turned Ben around and pushed him on the bed.

Ben let Callum undress him before leaning back and letting Callum take control.

This really was Ben’s best birthday ever 


	16. I’m leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU of Christmas Eve where Callum came to see Ben instead of Martin..

Ben was stood around the table getting himself a drink and making conversation with Jay and Dennis.

He felt weird and he knew why. He had lied to Kathy about Callum but when he lied he didn’t feel anything however when he lied to Callum he felt both his and Callum’s heart break.

One day and if Callum gave him a chance he would explain what happened. Ben was weak to say no to Phil he craved his dads approval more than he craved anyone’s approval.

Callum never made Ben feel like he had to gain his approval. Callum would look at him and Ben knew that he was happy with him but now he had messed it up.

Ben had left Callum’s present underneath his bed. He wanted to give it to Callum but he didn’t know if Callum wanted it.

Ben saw Bobby come down and answer the door.

”Someone here for you.” Bobby nodded at Ben.

”Me?” Ben walked over and saw Callum in uniform but not his parlour one his Army one which only meant one thing..

* * *

”Callum! Callum! You’re here! Merry Christmas Eve!” Lexi shouted running over to Callum and hugging him tight.

Callum picked Lexi up and hugged her even tighter closing his eyes.

Ben hadn’t told Lexi yet that him and Callum weren’t together, seeing Callum with his daughter Ben knew he had fucked up.

”Merry Christmas baby.” “Callum come and sit down.” Kathy said.

Callum shook his head placing Lexi on his hip.

”Nah Nah! I’ve got somewhere to be. I’ve only come to give Lexi Christmas presents.”

”You’re here tomorrow right?” Phil questioned.

”No I’m not.” Callum looked at Ben.

” I’m leaving. I’m going back to the Army. I need to clear my head. I won’t be back for a while.”

”But you will be back right?” Ben questioned hope evident in his voice.

”I’m not sure Ben. I’m going to Nepal, then Afghanistan, Syria and then Iraq so I’m not gonna be home for quite a while. I wanted to tell you before someone else told you.” Callum looked at Ben.

”What about my pageant?” Lexi’s voice filled the silence.

”What pageant?” “I’ve got a pageant in January and you said you would be there Callum. You promised.” Lexi whispered looking at Callum.

”Lex..” “No! If I promised then I keep my promises. I’ll come back for your pageant then I have to go ok Lex?”

”I don’t want you to go though. Please don’t leave. I don’t want daddy to be sad.”

Callum signed he didn’t want to leave but he had to clear his head and Ben needed to clear his own.

Callum lead Lexi out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Callum went down to Lexis level.

”I want you to promise me something Lex?” Lexi nodded.

”I want you to promise that you will give your daddy lots of hugs and kisses and tell him how much you love him until I come home.”

”So you are coming home?!” Lexi squealed looking up at Callum her eyes still glossy and the heartbreak evident.

”Soon. Can you promise me that though?”

”I promise.”

Lexi wrapped her arms around Callum who signed. It was his first Christmas with Ben and he was leaving.

Callum picked Lexi up and went back into the room giving her to Ben.

”Here Cal.” Ben handed a bag to Callum.

”What is it?” Ben didn’t answer.

”You ready Callum?” Kingy his second in command said.

He was carrying a bag full of presents.

Callum took the bag before placing it at Ben’s feet and looking at Lexi.

”Don’t open them till tomorrow! There’s a few things in there for your dad. I’ll see you soon.”

”Callum! I promise.” Callum smiled before kissing Lexi.

”I will always love you Ben. When you want me I’ll be here.” Callum whispered before kissing Lexi and walking out.

”What did you promise Callum baby?” “Nothing.” 

“Look after him for me please? Don’t let him get hurt?” Ben said to Kingy.

Kingy scoffed. “Should have thought of that before you hurt him shouldn’t you? I won’t let him get hurt for your little girl not for you.” Kingy hissed waking out before turning back to Ben.

”Ask yourself this? Was it worth it? Ruining your life, your daughters and Callum’s life? Was it worth risking your happiness and breaking that little girls heart and Callum’s?”

”Merry Christmas sweetheart.” Kingy walked out.

”It’s ok Daddy he will come home soon.” Lexi promised wiping Ben’s tear.

”I hope so baby. I hope so.”


	17. The Bomb....,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep looking at me. That’s it baby.”
> 
> “I’m scared Callum.” 
> 
> “It’s all gonna be over soon I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has been playing around in my head and has been in my drafts for ages and I’ve finally decided to brave it and post it.
> 
> Warnings do apply.
> 
> The inspiration is from Our Girl series 1.
> 
> It’s set around the time Callum has to do a month tour and Ben goes with him as I know from my brother that families can live on Military Base and while Callum goes to work Ben gets attacked while he’s alone.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated but please be nice any negative ones will be deleted.

“Callum I’m scared.”

”It’s ok baby it’s gonna be over soon.”

* * *

_Three hours earlier:_

Ben awoke to the sun shining through the curtain he winced at the brightness checking the time 8:30 AM, Ben pulled the covers down.

It was boiling hot. Well he was in Afghanistan.

Callum had to go on tour as a last minute emergency replacement and Ben said he would go with him.

They both lived on Military Base that was in the camp that Callum’s team were staying in.

Ben thought he would be bored here but so far he wasn’t.

While Callum was at work Ben would be in the kennels.

Ben loved dogs so Callum’s captain decided that when Callum wasn’t with him that he could work in the kennels and Ben loved every minute of it.

He had made a bond with a particular mean dog who was called Rex.

Rex had bitten his previous owner and was going to be put down but Ben had kicked up a fuss and said that he would look after Rex.

It had taken Ben weeks and weeks but he had gained Rex’s trust. Every 2nd day Ben would wash Rex and clean his kennel.

He would take Rex for a walk and give him his dinner.

Callum had never been prouder of Ben. He had promised Ben that he would try and get Rez to come home with them.

A lot of the men and women had tried to bond with Rex but failed miserably he would always bark at them and scare them away.

The first day Ben had been firm with Rex when he had barked at him. He stood outside the kennel and didn’t move maybe that’s what made Rex trust him.

Ben heard Callum stir next to him.

”Morning.” “Morning sleep ok?” “Yeah I did it’s funny how quick you fall asleep in a war zone.” Ben teased. “I’m joking.” He said the look on Callum’s face making him feel guilty.

”I meant it’s funny how quick I fall asleep with you.” “Hmm.” “Kiss?” Ben pouted.

Callum propped himself up and pressed a gently kiss on Ben’s lips.

”What you got planned for today?” “Meetings and more meetings. Got to secure a compound. You?”

”Look after Rex. Might try and take him and Cindy for a walk. Probably give him a bath maybe explore Afghanistan.”

”Ben..” Callum signed. “I don’t want you going off on your own. Afghanistan is a dangerous country and you ain’t trained. Anything could happen to you. If you do want to explore wait for me or take someone with you. Ok?”

”Callum. You tell me this all the time and nothing happens. I’ll be fine. I’m only going to the market.”

“Ben I’m being serious ok. I don’t know want you to go of alone.”

”Fine!” Ben huffed getting out of bed and slamming the bathroom door.

He knew Callum was right of course he was it just annoyed Ben that Callum said the same thing over and over.

”Baby can I come in?” Callum knocked and spoke softly.

”Is that a question or a statement?” Ben scoffed but opened the door letting Callum in.

”I’m sorry. I know I keep repeating myself. It was a big risk me bringing you here and I do know you can handle yourself but Ben these men are ruthless. They ain’t like the ones back home they won’t just beat you. They’ll teach you a lesson and I don’t want that ok?”

”I’m sorry to. I know it wasn’t easy for you to bring me here. I promise I’ll be careful. I’ll wait for you to come back then we’ll go to the market.”

”Thank you.” Callum took Ben in his arms swaying them both gently.

”Right better go.” Callum said as his pager buzzed.

”Will you be ok?” “Yeah see you tonight.” “Bye baby.”

Ben watched Callum go before washing his face and brushing his teeth.

He got changed and made himself breakfast before sitting down and getting his phone out.

_Bang Bang_

Ben heard but he thought it was the other families getting up but then he heard the noise again.

This time it got louder and louder.

Ben looked out the window but nothing.

He opened the front door but no one was there.

He was shutting it before a foot was in front of the door.

Ben didn’t know what happened next.

All he remembered was a sharp pain and 4 men with scarves around their faces.

* * *

“Morning Callum!” “Morning Brains!” “So hows your fella liking life in a war zone? Bit different from London.” “And Liverpool Brains.” “Haha (!) Shut up fingers.” Brains hissed glaring at his teammate.

”No seriously though how is Ben?” “Yeah he’s all right. Just 2 more weeks to go.”

”Right lads listen up!” “Sir!”

“Mission is very simple. The insurgent in in this building so we go in and get him out. We have to keep him alive so he’s clearly important. Special Forces will go in and secure the area first. Monk and Fingers you lead, the rest of you follow. Maisie and Georgie you wait in the Med Van. Callum you’re with me. Right let’s go.”

* * *

”God I’m exhausted!” Callum groaned.

The mission had been completed and now the team were taking a rest before going home.

”Well done lads good work today. Think we’ve all earned a fry up.” ”Yeah Callum when are you gonna treat us to your legendary fry ups?” Monk said nudging Callum.

”Soon.” Callum laughed. “Well don’t keep us waiting.” Elvis said earning a laugh from Spanner and Peanut.

”Yeah yeah maybe tomorrow if you’re lucky.”

”Think we got company boss.” Maisie pointed to the black car.

”Helmets on!”

The car stopped to a halt and 2 men came out smiling.

”What do you want? Tell us?!” Charles and Elvis shouted.

One of the men pointed to Callum while the other went to the boot.

”Callum come here but stay behind us.” Callum stood behind Elvis hand on his gun ready to attack.

”Jason! Come here!” “Coming Zeke! Don’t go anywhere.”

”What do they want?” By now everyone was confused.

Jason and Zeke finally came back dragging a lifeless body with them.

”You really should look after him properly Callum. He doesn’t half put up a fight.” Jason removed the bag.

”Ben...”

* * *

Callum felt his stomach drop. Ben was conscious but had been badly beaten. He had a long coat on and Callum knew what was under there.

”See ya! Oh and no sudden movements or _boom.”_

”Callum..” Ben whispered. “Arms up Ben! Lift your arms up now Ben! Arms up! Ben arms up! We need to see what’s under there! Callum heard raised voices.

“ Please sir stop you’re scaring him! I need to keep him calm.” Callum walked towards Ben slowly as if he was walking up to a wild animal but this was his Ben with a bomb strapped to him.

Callum knew what he what had to do.

”Callum you need to move away! That could blow any minute! Come here!”

”I’m not leaving him sir!” Callum walked up to Ben and held his fingers.

”Hey baby it’s ok. I’m here now.” “Callum I’m scared.” Ben whimpered.

”Callum..” Elvis whispered. “Don’t Leave me!” “I’m not Ben I’m right here.”

”The bomb defusal unit won’t be here for 20 minutes. Spanner is trying to block all the connections but it could still blow any minute. You need to come with us.”

”No I’m not leaving him. Ben hasn’t got 20 minutes we all know that! You tell spanner to hurry up and block them connections and chase up the bomb squad I’m staying here.” Callum hissed before going back to Ben.

”Ok. You need to keep him nice and calm though.” 

”It’s not good news is it?” Ben whispered and Callum knew he was terrified.

”They’re doing everything they can baby. But don’t move ok. No sudden movements at all.”

”Ben I need you to trust me ok. I’m gonna get this coat off you but you need to stay really still ok?” Ben nodded.

Callum walked up to Ben slowly and began un buttoning the coat.

”Callum!” Charles shouted but Callum ignored him all that mattered was Ben.

Ben flinched.

”It’s ok. I’m here. Relax.” Callum whispered over and over again trying to keep Ben calm.

Eventually Callum has removed the coat off Ben and was now able to take a good look at the vest.

* * *

“Talk to me Cal don’t go quiet please.” Ben teased but fear evident.

”Callum what’s happening?”

”The bombs homemade. I don’t know what they used but I do know that if it blows it’s gonna end all of us.”

”Bomb difusal is on it’s way lad. Callum you need to come back now.”

Callum scoffed. “Sir in all the years I’ve been with Ben we’ve never been apart. I’m not leaving him now. If you want Ben to stay calm and still he needs to know that I’m there. If I go off with you even though it’s only a walk away it’s not gonna help. Chase up the bomb squad team.”

”What they saying?” “I’m gonna get you out of this Ben.” 

”Callum I’m scared. What if I die?”

”I am not going to let you die!” Callum said firmly lowering his tone as he saw Ben flinch.

* * *

Callum took of his helmet and stood in front of Ben his fingers stroking over Ben’s.

”You ain’t gonna die are you? Because me and you we’re gonna grow old together. When I’m old and wrinkly and ugly you’re gonna be beautiful and young.”

”You ain’t ugly.” “No?” “No you’re handsome my handsome Callum. Are we gonna live together out of Walford?”

”This is what we will do. When Lexi is older and she moves away to college away from her embarrassing parents me and you are gonna leave Walford. We’re gonna live in the country with our own farm. You can look after the horses and animals. We’re gonna have Rex with us to. We will have our own family. 2 boys and 2 girls.”

”Paul and Chris.” “Yeah baby. Paul and Chris. We can decide the girls names later and when they grow up and move on with their lives they’re gonna know that every Sunday they can come home so we can have a big family meal. And at night me and you are gonna look at the stars. How’s that sound beautiful?”

”I can’t wait.” Ben whispered.

* * *

”Bomb squad are here now Callum. Move away.” Callum heard Charles tell him.

Callum saw 2 of them out of the corner of his eye.

”Cal?” Ben whimpered.

”It’s ok baby they’re here now. You keep looking at me.”

The 2 men slowly began to remove the bomb.

“Keep looking at me baby that’s it.”

”I’m scared Callum how long?”

”I know it’s all gonna be over soon. Well done Ben you’re doing so well. Good boy. Nearly over Ben.”

When the 2 men had got the bomb to Ben’s feet Callum held his hand out.

”Ben the second that man tells you to lift your feet out you take my hand ok? Not a second later?”

”Ok.” 

The man had told Ben to lift his foot.

Ben took Callum’s hand and landed in his arms.

Callum lead Ben to where the rest of the team were just in time as the bomb blew up.

”Oh god Ben. Baby. Come here. I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” Callum took a shaking Ben in his arms holding him really tight.

Ben was his and he had to look after him.

”Callum...” Ben whispered holding on just as tight.

”It’s ok. You’re so brave Ben. We’re going home I promise.”

”Callum? I need to check Ben over.” Callum nodded letting Maisie take Ben.

”No! Don’t leave me Callum!” “All right I’m coming with you it’s ok.”

* * *

“Ow!” Ben whimpered.

”I’m sorry mate. I’ll be gentle.”

Ben squeezed Callum’s hand really tight Callum was surprised it wasn’t crushed.

Maisie was cleaning Ben’s face. He had a broken nose and jaw. He had a black eye to.

His chest was worse. Callum could see the marks from where the bomb had been strapped tight.

”Ow! Stop it! That hurts! Tell her Callum!” Ben moved Maisie’s hand away and buried his head in Callum’s chest.

”Ben. I have to treat you.” “No! Go away! You’re hurting me! Ben shouted head still in Callum’s chest.

Maisie was about to speak but Callum held his hand up.

”I’ve done what I can. I will need to finish it off though.” “Later Mais just leave him. He’s been through a lot.”

Maisie cleaned up all her things before walking out shutting the zipper so Ben and Calum were left alone.

* * *

“She gone?” Ben whispered.

”Yeh she has. I’m so sorry Ben this happened to you. I should have protected you.”

Ben didn’t say anything and Callum knew there was more to this than Ben was letting on.

”Ben?” “It’s not your fault Callum. It’s mine.”

”How?”

“The other day when you were at work I wondered off and I saw them lads. They was talking about staying at that compound so that they could kill you and the team. You know me. Family is everything to me. I kicked off with them told them they even tried then they’d be sorry. One of them punched me in the stomach then they walked away then today happened.”

”I’m still now following?”

“When I was in that container there were 4 of them. When they battered me Jason got the bomb and two of them were in shock. They said that Jason never mentioned this but he said that he knew you would save me and that would give the others a chance to attack. The other 2 walked out though said they wouldn’t do this. And well you know.”

Ben looked up at Callum who had anger seeping through him.

”I’m so sorry Callum. Don’t be mad! I’m so sorry!” Ben cried.

”I’m not mad with YOU. I’m mad with them bastards. This is why I don’t want you going off alone but it’s ok now we’re going home.”

”There’s 2 weeks left though?”

”Get some rest baby.”

* * *

” Can we come in lads?” “Yeah.” Charles and Elvis entered the tent.

”How’s he doing?” Elvis asked pointing to Ben who was now fast asleep sat in Callum’s lap head on his chest.

”He’s all right a bit shaken. The boys?” “We found them Callum. They ain’t gonna do that again. You and Ben are safe.”

”Sir I need to get Ben home he ain’t safe here. Look at what happened today. I’d never forgive myself or any of you if I had to go home and tell his little girl her daddy isn’t coming home. I’ll stay but Ben needs to go home.”

”You can both go home. We’ll get someone in to take your place. Ben’s important here not anyone else. We’ll get you home today. We’re both sorry for what happened. You have our word you’ll both be home safe.”

”Thank you.” 

* * *

_2 weeks later:_

”The medal of courage is awarded to Mr Ben Mitchell for his outstanding courage when faced with 4 terroists alone. He fought for the man he loved without a second thought. Two Section would not be here without him.”

Ben walked to the stage shaking hands with the captain.

He could hear Callum and Lexi’s cheers.

”Thank you sir.”

”Well done lad.”

The ordeal was over 2 weeks ago and was not over. Ben had nightmares almost every night but Callum was there to help him through them.

The 4 men that had been behind it all had been killed by Afghanistan soldiers.

Ben was shocked when he had been told he would be getting a medal but Callum assured him he deserved it.

”I love you Ben.” “I love you to Callum.”

”Who loves me?!” Lexi shouted.

Ben and Callum looked at each other then Lexi before laughing.

”We do.” Callum picked Lexi up and wrapped his arms around Ben.

He would give his life for these 2 beautiful people.


	18. Paul and Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ben finally get their family...

“Hey you ok?” Ben ran his hands up and down Callum’s shoulders.

”Yeah just nervous. What if something goes wrong?”

”It won’t.” Ben assured him but now he was worrying to.

The two husbands were stood in the hospital waiting room waiting for their babies to make an appearance.

They both wanted to be dads they loved Lexi and wanted to add to their family.

They went down the surrogacy option.

When they had background checks the surrogate agency had said no to them.

Ben’s trouble past had caught up with them and there was no way anyone would carry their child.

Ben was heartbroken he blamed himself for letting Callum down all though Callum had re assured him that if they did have a baby Callum’s PTSD wouldn’t help either.

However the boys got lucky. By some miracle Georgie who was Callum’s medic had said that she would carry their baby for them.

Callum and her had saved each other’s life multiple times so Georgie was glad to do this for them.

Ben had completely changed his behaviour when she told them. The nights he spent drinking would be spent at home with Callum going through baby things.

He was no longer the bad boy of Walford and everyone was grateful.

Their world had been complete when Georgie had told the boys she was having twin boys they already had the names in their head.

As a family they had also decided that they didn’t not want to know who’s sperm the babies were from.

They attended all the scans and baby classes.

Ben knew how much this meant to Callum as he took great interest and listened carefully.

When Georgie got sick, Callum had panicked but it turned out that she was in labour.

The 3 of them panicked the babies were 4 weeks early they didn’t have any idea what to do.

”Any news Ben?” Ben and Callum’s whole family were there.

”No not yet mum. I hope everything’s ok.” “It will be.” Phil said slinging an arm around his son.

”Those babies will have Mitchell blood in them. They’ve got us so don’t worry.” “Hope you’re right dad.” 

The Mitchell blood was a dig and Ben knew it. When they had got married Callum had decided to change his name to his mothers maiden name so they were now known as Callum and Ben Dyer- Franklin.

Ben looked at Callum who was sat with his old army team mates.

It was a big thing for the army to. Ben knew Callum’s team mates loved babies and that made his heart swell.

That his children would always have people look out for them no matter what.

”Mr and Mr Dyer- Franklin?” Ben and Callum both stood up.

”Congratulations two beautiful healthy boys. Which one of you want to go in first?” The boys looked at each other they both wanted to go in.

”Go on boys. In you go.” “I thought only one?” Valerie turned to Patrick.

”No no they can both go in. Mother and babies are settled.”

Callum and Ben took hold of each other hands before opening the door and waking in.

”Hey! Go on then. Go and see your sons.” Ben kissed Georgie on the cheek and watched Callum.

Callum was stood in front of the cribs just staring at the new born babies.

”You can hold them.” Georgie said.

”I can’t I don’t want to hurt them.” Ben walked up to Callum. “You won’t. Sit down on the chair.” 

Callum sat down on the chair trying to make himself comfortable.

”Hold your arms out.” Ben instructed.

He took the first baby out and placed him into Callum’s open arms.

The baby started to fuss but Callum took hold of his fingers the baby instantly settled.

”See. He knows who his daddy is. You’re doing so good Callum.” 

Ben took the other baby out and sat next to Callum his heart swelling when he saw Callum and his son.

”He’s beautiful Ben. Wait why’s he crying?” Callum panicked.

”Hey babe it’s ok. He’s probably hungry.” 

Valerie came in and gave Ben and Callum the bottles.

Ben got the hang of it but Callum struggled with Valerie’s help he was able to give the baby his bottle.

The rest of the family and 2 section made their way in giving congratulations and gifts to Georgie and the boys.

”So what they called then?” Louise said.

”Paul Callum Dyer- Franklin and Chris Benjamin Dyer- Franklin.” Ben told everyone.

Callum hadn’t been listening he was rocking Chris to sleep.

”They’re beautiful names. Congratulations.” Keanu held out his hand for Ben to shake and Ben shook it.

“Why don’t you give him to me Callum?” Kathy held her arms out but Callum shook his head and held Chris tightly not letting go.

”Mum. Don’t.” “Ben he can’t hold the baby forever.” “Mum! Enough!” Ben shouted before lowering his voice remembering the boys and his husband.

”Come on Callum. Let’s take Chris for a walk. We can take Paul to.” Charles said taking Paul from Ben.

Ben mouthing thanks.

The door shut and Ben was left alone.

”Whats up with Callum? I only asked to hold the baby. He can’t hold it forever. Nothing’s gonna happen to the baby.” 

”Callum had a baby already!” Ben shouted. Everyone going quiet.

”What?” Phil said. “Well where is it?”

“SHE and she’s dead. She was born when Callum was in the Army. He was a prisoner and was able to go out for a walk. He slept with someone and she carried his baby.”

“There’s more isn’t there?” 

”When the baby’s mother found out that Callum was a prisoner and she could have saved him she couldn’t handle it. She was supposed to go home but ended up collapsing and had a seizure which killed her. Once the men that took Callum found out that they baby’s mother was dead. They took the baby and killed her in-front of Callum. Once Callum had been saved the Army blew that building up. Nina included even though Callum told them about her they told he was joking. He was severely dehydrated and hurt.

”So you can’t blame him mum for not wanting to give his baby to anyone else he’s scared. The night Lexi was sick Callum slept in her room scared that if he left her she’d stop breathing. So stop with all the cuddles and that. Let Callum give the boys to you mum. Don’t push me.”

Kathy was about to speak but the door opened Callum walked in holding both the boys. He passed Chris to Ben.

”You ok babe?” “Yeah we’ve been to see Kingy ain’t we? Yes yes we have. Are you daddy’s boy?” Callum cooed over the baby.

”Valerie said we can take them home tomorrow but I’m not ready Ben! What if something happens?!l”

”Hey! None of that. You’re amazing. Nothing will happen we have each other.”

The rest of the family made excuses and left. Georgie had been moved up to the maternity ward and Ben and Callum were left with the twins.

Ben settled down next to Callum wrapping his arms around him.

Callum had Paul and Chris on the pillow and was looking at them with so much love and admiration.

”We’ve got this ain’t we?” “Yeah we have. We’re gonna be the best parents ever.” Ben confirmed kissing the side of Callum’s head.

Boy was Ben right! They really were the best parents ever 


	19. I’ll always protect you Daddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daddy! Why did you hurt my dad?” A little voice whispered.
> 
> What if Lexi had seen Kathy slap Ben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ben and Lexis relationship he really is a good dad.

“Everything that happened to you, you asked for, Martin to, because the thing with you weak people is you just lover being abused.”

”Oohh.” Kathy slapped Ben across the cheek. She was sick of his behaviour he had gotten out of control.

He had gotten Martin involved with stolen cars and made Callum walk out Kathy really didn’t know what went on in Ben’s head but he had to grow up.

”Daddy! Why did you hurt my dad?” A little voice whispered.

Ben and Kathy had turned to see Lexi stood infront of them eyes big and wet.

”Hey it’s ok baby.” Ben said holding back tears as he went to pick his little girl up.

”No it isn’t Dad!” Lexi ran her fingers over Ben’s now red cheek.

“Why did you hurt my dad?” Lexi whispered again now looking at Kathy.

Kathy was in shock she didn’t want to ruin Lexis imagine of her beloved father.

Lexi adored Ben.

”I’m sorry Lex. It was an accident. Daddy wasn’t listening.”

”But why did you hit him? I don’t listen sometimes and daddy never hurts me. He tells me off but never hits me.”

”Come on Lexi it’s ok now.”

”No daddy it’s not! You always tell me not to let people hurt me or push me around no matter who they are. Do you remember when you told me why you were in prison?” Ben nodded.

”You were in prison because people hurt you and didn’t make you feel loved. People shouldn’t make you feel like that. It’s not fair dad. Why did nana Kathy hurt you? Does she not love you?”

”Of course I love your dad Lexi. He’s my baby boy and I love him so much. Your daddy is my life.”

”But why did you hurt him.” Lexi said again this time with more force and voice demanding.

”Lex let’s go to bed.” Ben signed not wanting Lexi to snap at Kathy and Vice Versa.

”Don’t hurt my daddy again or I’ll tell grandad Phil.” Lexi told Kathy little did she know Phil wouldn’t do anything.

Ben took Lexi upstairs and got her changed and settled into bed.

”Daddy can I sleep with you? I want to protect you from Nana Kathy and all the other bad people. I don’t want anyone to hurt you.”

Ben started crying, he didn’t even know why he was crying this little girl who he didn’t even want to know about, who had only been in his life for a few months was wanting to protect him.

He really didn’t deserve her.

”Daddy? Don’t cry. Why you crying? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Lexi wiped Ben’s tears away gently.

”You didn’t baby. Daddy’s being silly. I don’t know why I’m crying.” 

”You’re not silly Daddy. Can I sleep in your room?”

”Yeah baby.” Ben picked Lexi up and took her to his room.

Ben got changed in the bathroom before getting into bed facing his daughter.

”Shall I read you a story?” “Yeah baby that would be nice.” Ben held his daughters hand and wrapped one arm around her waist.

”Once upon a time there was a beautiful, handsome king who lived in a palace with his daughter and his boyfriend. He was brave and kind and lovely. One day there was a war broke out and lots and lots of dragons came and started breathing fire...”

Lexi trailed off when she saw Ben asleep.

She ran her fingers over his cheek and under his eye before pressing a kiss to his cheek and wrapping the duvet tighter around her dad.

”I’ll always protect you Daddy even when I’m big and strong. I love you so much.” Lexi whispered settling down and closing her eyes.

”I love you more baby girl. More than you’ll ever know.” Ben whispered and for the first time he felt safe,


	20. The nightmare..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lexi seeks out Ben after a nightmare and a incident happens, Ben decides its time to move home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be something else but this idea won’t leave me alone.
> 
> The chapter that this was supposed to be will be updated soon

“Good night Lexi. I love you so much.” “Good night daddy, I love you too get an early night.”

”I will. See you tomorrow.” Ben laughed before waving at Lexi and hanging up the phone.

He was definitely not prepared for the night ahead.

”There you go see. Your daddy’s fine now get some sleep.” Lola didn’t get the obsession with Lexi needing to phone Ben every night before he slept. If she knew the reason she would understand.

”Good night mummy. Love you.” “Love you to, sweet dreams.” Lola switched of the light and closed the door leaving her daughter in a deep sleep but it was anything but.

Lexi was dreaming of unicorns and her daddy riding around on a horse smiling with Callum when her dream went dark.

Lexi was laughing with her daddy but then he told her to run to run and never look back.

The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ben.

”DADDY!! No!” Lexi screamed jumping up she was breathing really heavy and couldn’t control it.

Once she had eventually calmed down Lexi had noticed her pyjama bottoms were wet to and she knew what that meant.

Lexi got changed and walked into Ben’s room heart broken when she saw he wasn’t there it took Lexi a few minutes but she realised he was at Phil’s.

Going back into her room Lexi got her shoes on and her coat. She could stay here but she needed her daddy she needed to know he was ok.

Creeping down the stairs Lexi froze when she saw Ian asleep on the sofa after mumbling something Ian turned and faced the sofa.

Lexi let out a sigh of relief before getting the keys for the kitchen doors and walking out of the warmth and into the cold.

Lexi bundled up her coat and began walking towards Phil’s house even in pitch black she knew where it was.

She knocked on the door softly and waited but no one opened it. Lexi knocked again harder but still no answer.

She saw the kitchen lights turn of and heard some mumbling.

”Daddy. Daddy. Please.” Lexi begged softly knocking once more with still no answer.

Giving up Lexi walked out of the Mitchell’s and started looking for Ian’s house.

She knew where Phil’s house was but didn’t know where Ian’s was, it was pitch black.

Lexi decided she would go to the pub maybe Ben would be in there.

She crossed the road, mummy and daddy always told her to look both ways.

Lexi was outside the pub but saw it was shut she didn’t know it was 10:00 at night.

”Hello little lady. What you doing here eh?” Lexi turned and saw a tall man with nasty eyes look at her.

”I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” Lexi whispered.

”I’m not a stranger though. Why you out here all alone?” Lexi knew never to talk to people she didn’t know.

She reached for her necklace but started panicking when she couldn’t find it.

The necklace was from Ben that if Lexi was in ever in any danger she would press that button and help will come no matter where she was.

”I have to go now.” Lexi tried to move but the man placed his arms either side of her.

”Have you lost your daddy? I can help you find him. Just come with me in my car and we can drive around looking for him.”

”No. I know where daddy is. Now I need to go.”

”Listen here you little brat! I’ve been nice and you’re not listening to me! You will come with me and we will find your dad! Now come on!” The man grabbed Lexis wrist.

”Let go of please!” The man sneered before picking up Lexi and taking him to her car.

Lexi started punching the man screaming and shouting.

By some miracle when the man opened the door Lexi had bit him making him shout out and let her get away.

”OIII! Get back here now! You bitch!” Lexi ran as fast as she could ignoring the man.

She heard him get in the car and heard the car driving towards her. 

Lexi ran and ran ending up in the allotment park.

She got in one of the sheds and shut the door. She could see the man get out of the car and shout. “Come out come out! Where ever you are!” The man sang.

Lexi moved back and put her hand over her mouth so he couldn’t hear her breathing.

She heard the man grumble something before getting into his car and drive off.

Lexi got out of the shed and looked around. “Got you! Now come here!” 

”No no please! No let go me of me! I wanna go home!” Lexi cried.

”You aren’t going home! You’re coming with me! Like a good girl. I’ve got plans for us.” The man whispered 

“Oiii! Get off her! Let her go now!” Lexi heard a voice rubbing towards them.

KEANU.

”Keanu! Help me!” Lexi screamed.

Keanu was getting food when he heard the scream he looked and it was a little girl who was picked up by a man.

She was screaming against his hold when he got closer he saw who it was.

LEXI.

Keanu knew Ben would kill him if he didn’t save his little girl but Keanu would be the same if anything happened to his and Louises baby.

Keanu dropped the food and ran towards Lexi.

”OI! Let her go now!” Keanu ran after the man but the man was quicker he had got Lexi in the car and locked the door.

Keanu started banging on the doors “Keanu! Keanu please! Help me. I want my daddy!” Lexi shouted as the car drove away.

”No!” Keanu yelled he didn’t care that it was now :12:00 in the morning he was not going home without Ben’s little girl.

Keanu chased after the car he ran for hours and hours he finally caught up with them. But Lexi wasn’t there.

Keanu scanned the abandoned building and finally saw Lexi without thinking he picked up the hammer that was lying there.

He walked to behind the man and put his finger on his lips to silence Lexi when she saw him.

Keanu struck the man on the head knocking him out.

He picked Lexi up and began walking home.

”Thank you Keanu.” “It’s ok darling. Did he hurt you?” “No he didn’t.” “You sure? I can’t lie to your dad.”

”I’m sure I want my dad now.” “Why you here anyway shouldn’t you be at home?” 

” I had a nightmare about my daddy dying and came to see him. I knocked over and over Keanu but no one answered. Why didn’t you answer?”

Keanu felt his blood run cold. He had told Phil that he could hear something but Phil said no. They thought it was Mel.

”Keanu. You won’t tell my dad?” “I have to Lexi. I can’t lie to him. I’d be hurt if someone lied to me if my little girl was hurt.”

”Ready?” “Yeah.” Keanu opened the door and followed Lexi.

”About time! Where the hell were you?!” Phil shouted.

”Daddy!!” Lexi went running up to Ben and wrapped her arms around him breathing in his scent instantly feeling calm.

”Hey Lex. Lex?! What are you doing here?” 

Ben picked up Lexi. Lexi tightening her hold on her dad.

”Daddy. You’re alive thank god. Don’t leave me daddy.” Lexi whispered over and over again.

”Of course I’m alive baby why wouldn’t I be?” Ben questioned looking his daughter in the eyes.

”Lex? Tell him.” Keanu said.

”No he’ll be mad.” “He won’t be will you? I promised you he wouldn’t.” Keanu looked at Ben who was even more confused.

”Of course I won’t be mad baby. But you need to tell daddy or I can’t help can I?”

Lexi shook her head.

”Do you want me to tell him?” “Yes please Keanu.” “You may wanna sit down Ben.”

Keanu told Ben the story from the nightmare to the awful man.

Ben had to stop himself from walking out and killing the man that hurt his baby.

”Oh baby girl. I’m so sorry I didn’t answer.”

”But why daddy?! I was calling you for ages and you didn’t come. The kitchen light was on then it went off. You promised you would always answer. Why didn’t you dad?” Lexi whimpered still looking at Ben.

”It’s my fault Lex. I didn’t know it was you.” Phil said.

“But you still should have checked. I wanted no I needed my daddy. I thought he was dead.” 

”Listen to me baby girl. Daddy is not going anywhere I promise. I’m coming home now. Daddy’s coming home.”

”You promise?” Ben looked at his little girl who was so upset.

”Yeah I promise.”

”Can I stay here tonight dad? When I had a nightmare I wet myself today.”

”Of course you can baby. I’ll give you a shower then we can go to sleep.” 

“Why didn’t you tell Ian or Bobby or Mummy or Nana? They would have helped.”

”I didn’t want them dad. I wanted you. I had to see you were alive in all my nightmares you’re alive.”

”Hang on. You’ve had more than one?” 

”There not normally this mean but yeah it’s normally every night.”

”Well why don’t you tell your mum? Why didn’t you tell me baby?”

Lexi was now sat on Ben’s lap playing with his fingers.

”I don’t know.” She whispered.

”You can tell me anything. You know that don’t you baby. And your mum.”

Lexi nodded.

”Daddy. I need to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t over yet!
> 
> The second part will either be up later on in the evening or just after new year X


	21. Callum’s choice..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Callum to make the biggest choice he’s ever made in his life.
> 
> Will he report his parents to the army and get them out of of his life for good? Or has the damage already been done and is it to late?
> 
> More importantly when new information comes to light will it give Callum the wake up call he needs?
> 
> Whatever Callum decides he has the support of Ben, the Mitchell’s, the Beale’s the Carter’s and the whole square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Smugdendingle 
> 
> Ben is in the chapter but more like a background chapter until a bit later.
> 
> Thank you so much for the love and support as always and I’m so sorry it took so long :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Apologises for the use of homophobic language

“Explain now.” Stuart demand.

”Stu.”

”No! Don’t you dare. No Stu. I told you not to get involved why the hell didn’t you listen to me?! Do you think I enjoy saying these things? Do you think I say them to hurt you?! I say them to protect you! Callum for fucks sake!”

”All right Stuart calm down. He gets it.”

”You keeps out of this.” Stuart hissed pointing a finger at Ben before looking back at Callum.

”You was only a baby. You have no idea what mum and dad were like. The arguments, the fighting. I told mum to stay away from you and I told you the same and look what happened when you didn’t listen to me. What if they had killed you Callum?! Who would have told Lexi that her daddy callum wasn’t coming home?! You didn’t think of that. The second you found out mum was back it was ohh yay mummy! I’m so mad at you!” Stuart roared pacing up and down in the room.

Ben placed a hand on Callum’s shoulder hurt when Callum shrugged it off.

”I’m sorry Stu. I just wanted to give mum a change. I’m so sorry.” Callum whimpered tears falling freely now.

”Callum.” Stuart signed voice calm now, he sat on the bed and took his baby brothers hand.

”I know you think I’m trying to control you but I’m not. I know you wanted to give mum a chance because you thought she had changed but she obviously hasn’t. Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw John and Faith in the square? With John bragging about what he did to you.” Stuart took Callum in his arms rocking him back and forth.

” Are you going to report your mum and dad?” Ben asked a small smile appeared when Stuart and Callum jumped they clearly forgot he was there.

 _Knock_ _Knock_  
  
”I’ll go”. Stuart said pulling Callum back.

”Should I?” “It’s up to you Callum. You know you have the support of me and my family though.” Ben whispered kissing Callum gently.

”Well isn’t this a lovely sight?” A cold voice Faith said.

”Mum?” “Living room your dad wants to see you.” Callum nodded and walked into the living room holding Ben’s hand.

”Ohh look it’s the two puffs. Been getting up to no good have you?” John sneered.

”I want you both to leave now.” Stuart hissed.

Faith and John ignored him.

Faith walked up to Ben who was now stood next to Callum in front of him.

She ran her over Ben’s chest and arms before stroking his face and pinching his bum.

Ben jumped.

”Oh bit jumpy ain’t he? Is he like that in the bedroom?” “Leave him alone mum.” Callum whispered.

”You ungrateful little bastard!” Faith screamed slapping Callum as hard as he could.

”OI!” Stuart and Ben shouted.

”That’s my girl. Give him another one. Little brat.” John laughed.

”What do you both want?” Stuart said.

”I want my money and Callum here is gonna give it to me or I’m not leaving.” ”No I ain’t.”

”Wow he speaks finally.” John and Faith laughed menacingly.

”What you gonna do boy? Call the old bill on us? Tell them how we beat you up how I nearly succeeded in killing you before your mum stopped me. Or are you gonna tell the Army? They ain’t gonna believe a pansy like you.” Seeing the look on Callum’s face John laughed.

”What you gonna say Callum? Mummy and Daddy won’t leave me alone? They keep hurting me. Do me a favour! You ain’t ever done anything like that!”

”I want you both to leave and get out of my house or I will call the police and Army.” Callum warned.

”Where’s your proof? You call the old bill I’ll tell them it was your big brother. After all he’s got the blood on him to prove it.”

”That is your blood John. And you know what I’d batter you all over again.”

”You hit dad?” “Yeah I had to. What did you think I was gonna let him get away with it. Your my little bro. I’d give my life for you Callum.”

”As touching as this is. Where is my money! I know you have it Callum and I want it now.” Faith started rumbling through Callum’s things.

”Mum. I ain’t got none.” Callum repeated squeezing Ben’s hand a little tighter.

Speaking or Ben, Callum and Stuart were surprised he had spoke but Ben knew Callum had to do this his way which is why he kept quiet.

”Liar!” Faith yelled. “I know that precious Chris person left you a load of cash now where is it?” 

”How do you know about Chris?” Callum whispered he knew Stuart hadn’t told her because he didn’t even know.

”I know everything Callum. Just because I ain’t been in your life doesn’t mean I don’t. Just like I know when you were 10 Social Services took you out of Stuart’s care because they thought he was hitting you.”

”You called Social Services?!” Stuart and Callum both said at the same time.

When their mum had walked out Stuart had applied for custody of Callum but social services had told him no because he didn’t have the resource to look after Callum.

After 2 long years Stuart had finally won custody of Callum and they lived together until Callum’s 10th birthday when they removed Callum after a anonymous call that said Stuart was hurting Callum.

The brothers only had limited contact after that as Callum and John kept moving about.

”Well of course I did. You needed toughening up and Stuart wasn’t gonna do it. Look at you now. A wimp.”

“But you always said I was good person and not to be like dad and Stuart.” 

”For gods sake Callum I was only lying did you actually believe that?! If you did you’re even more thick than I thought.”

”He ain’t thick!” Ben shouted now fed up of the digs.

”Your son. You don’t even deserve to call him that is the most precious person I know. He saved me from myself and a life of crime. He has constantly supported me and other people without asking for nothing in return. He has made me see that I am worthy of being loved and cared for. That I do deserve to be happy. He is the best second dad to my little girl and she adores him. My family love him, the whole square do. So don’t call him thick. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. He doesn’t get deserve to be called your son.”

”Well thank god he’s not my son. God I’m so glad I didn’t give birth to him.” Faith said instantly regretting it as Callum didn’t know.

”What I’m not your son?”

”Don’t be stupid of course you aren’t. If you were mine and Johns son you would be tough. Your weak.”

”Well who are my parents then?”

”Some stupid Nun. Well she converted into a Nun after having you we don’t know about your dad and we don’t care but either way your mums dead so it don’t matter.”

”How did she die?” “Callum! For gods sake! Stop moaning! I’m sick of it. Just shut up!”

Callum fought the tears. “Did you know?” He whispered looking at Stuart.

”Callum I swear I only found out when she came to see you. I thought she was lying.”

”But you still knew.” Callum whispered brokenly.

”You all lied to me.”

“Oh boo boo. Poor baby Callum. Life’s so unfair. Deal with it! You should be glad Faith found you and took you in. Your mum didn’t want you and I tell you now if your father came here now I’d give you to him!”

“So you do know who my dad?”

”Of course I do he’s a terrorist! After your mum died your dad gave you up and kept you brother and before you ask yes you do have a brother well a twin brother. But I don’t know where he Is now.”

”Cal?” Ben whispered running his hand up and down Callum’s back.

”Who am I Ben?” “We will deal with all that later. What do you want to do?”

”I want to leave Ben.” “Come on then let’s go.”

”My money now!” Faith seethed blocking the boys exit.

”I ain’t got none and even if I did i ain’t giving it to you now move!”

“Really what If I do this?” Faith raised her hand and Callum flinched but didn’t slap him she slapped Ben.

She slapped Ben with such force that he went stumbling back.

”Ben!” Callum yelled managing to catch Ben before he banged his head.

”Leave him alone!” Stuart shouted grabbing his mother and pulling her back.

John came lunging at Callum but Callum moved him and Ben out of the way and John was knocked unconscious.

“Run Callum! Go get help!” Callum and Ben ran as fast as the could and ended up in the Vid.

The whole square was there and to Callum’s shock and relief his old captain and Chris’s dad who was a brigadier.

”Sir!” Callum yelled jumping into the arms of Chris’s dad.

”Hello lad. What’s that for eh?” “Sir. Sir I.” 

”Deep breaths Callum. Babe look at me and follow my breathing”. Callum followed Ben’s breathing and calmed down.

”Callum? What’s up?” Mick questioned the whole pub now silent.

“Michael! Long time no see!” Callum heard Johns voice.

Stuat and Faith following after. Faith with a smug grin.

”Go on tell Callum. Tell everyone here.” Faith teased.

”He doesn’t need to. I recorded that whole conversation. You really should be careful what you say. Not only is the Amy here but there are 4 plain clothed officers here and a lawyer.”

Faith’s face dropped and she tried to leave but Stuart stopped her.

”Shall I play it?” Ben asked Callum.

Callum nodded but was unsure.

”Look at me.” Ben whispered lifting Callum’s chin to meet his face.

”If you say no I won’t play it. If you say yes I will. It’s entirely your choice whatever you want to do. I’m here.”

”Ok.”

Ben played the recording the whole pub in shock over what they were hearing.

Once the recording had finished, Phil, Jack, Mick, Keanu, Billy, Ian, Max, Gray, Mitch, Keegan, Martin, Kush and Jay got up and stood behind Callum.

”This true? You’ve done all that?! And not only that but you lies to him for 28 years?!” Phil shouted everyone could see the anger clearly. 

”Shut it!” John shouted back however Faith was now quiet and started backing away.

Phil lunged at John but was stopped by Charles and Karl Callum’s brigadier and captain stopped him.

”No!”

”Listen to me lad. If you report these 2 nasty piece of works we can get rid of them now. No reason for court we can tell the police and give them an order but Callum you need to be 100 percent sure about what you want. Don’t do what you think people want. Do what you want to. So what’s it gonna be?”

Callum looked at everyone in the pub. He didn’t want to send John and Faith to prison they were Stuart’s mum and dad after all and his own to some extent but Callum never wanted to be in this situation again he had Lexi and Ben.

”Callum. I’ll support you whatever you do.” Stuart said everyone else agreeing.

”Ok i want them gone sir.” Karl nodded.

”Faith and John Highway. You’re under arrest for the ABH and attempted murder of Callum Highway and the assualt of Ben Mitchell. You do not have to say anything that may harm your defense anything you do say will be given in evidence.” Karl and Charles led Faith and John out.

”Callum!!” John and Faith screamed.

”Ben. I’ve done it.” Callum cried collapsing into Ben’s arms ignoring the looks from the pub he would be getting a lot more.

”Yeah you have. Well done I’m so proud of you baby.”

“Can we go home now? Get Lexi and just go home?”

”You can stay at mine son.” Phil said. 

”That’s kind Mr Mitchell but I want to be with Stuart he’s gonna find this hard.”

”Are you sure about having Lex stay over? Ben I need that little girl.”

”Ok let’s go.” “We’re here if you need us lad.” Mitch said.

”Thanks.” Callum and Ben walked out of the pub not knowing that Phil had a plan of his own.

”Jack come here.” Phil explained his plan to Jack and the rest of the men who all nodded.

After all you mess with one Mitchell you mess with them all, but if you mess with Callum Highway you mes with the whole of Albert Square.

 _4 months_ later:

 _5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW_ YEAR!!

Callum heard the cheers and clapping of the residents.

”Happy new year babe.” Ben whispered in Callum’s ear pulling him close.

”Happy new year baby.” Callum grinned.

”What a year eh?”

”Yeah.” Callum agreed.

Once Faith and John had been arrested they had been summoned to court along with Callum.

The court needed to hear Callum’s own version of events.

Callum appeared Via Video Link his so called parents not seeing him but he saw them.

Ben held his hand tightly as Callum told his side of the story but also all those years of abuse he suffered because of John and his fathers friends.

The whole square and British Army was there in the court room to support Callum.

Faith and John had been found guilty of a number of crimes that landed them in prison for life.

They only ended up doing 6 months as Phil knew people inside both men and women.

He paid them to deal with Faith and John they went through months and months of torture before they were killed.

No one attended their funerals.

Callum's biological mother was known as Sister Evaglina and was a nun and Midwife at Nonatus House when she had Callum she and Callum had both gotten ill.

Callum’s twin brother was fine and left with their father.

She gave birth in a mother and baby home and the staff there had told her that they had to take Callum for a doctors appointment and to get his things.

It was all a lie they had drove off with Callum leaving his grieving mother behind.

They never told his mum how he was or anything which is why his mother never let people in.

She spent years looking for Callum but failed in the end a stroke claimed her.

When the staff of Nonatus House found out about the ordeal of what Callum had been through they were there.

Every Sunday Callum, Ben and Lexi had lunch there and Callum heard amazing stories about his mum, he may never have got the chance to meet her but he knew she loved him and Callum loved her.

”Penny for them?” “Hm?” “I said penny for them. What you thinking about?” “Everything and anything. It’s been one tough year.” ”Maybe but our future is only just beginning.”

”Yeah it is.” Callum agreed wrapping an arm around Ben pulling him close and picking Lexi up.

This right here in a freezing cold January watching the fireworks was were Callum belonged.

**He was home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story behind Callum’s mum is if anyone has seen Call The Midwife then you will know Sister Evaglina.
> 
> The idea was that she had Callum and his brother but when Callum was taken she joined the religious life.
> 
> It’s a sort of AU set after 1960 and in 1980s it that makes sense.
> 
> One more thing:
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR 🥳 
> 
> SEE YOU IN 2020 My birthday XX


	22. Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum tells Ben that his old Army dog is being put down but Ben isn’t gonna let that happen.
> 
> However Callum gets the wrong end of the stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone has ever watched the movie Rex you will know where the inspiration has come from.
> 
> In this story Rex saved Calum’s life and Callum fought for months to keep Rex but wasn’t allowed.
> 
> If anyone knows Ben they know he would give Callum anything and everything he asks for.
> 
> This is set while Louise is still pregnant

**“** It’s definitely happening then yeah? Yeah that’s right number 45 Albert square it’s Ian Beale’s house. Yeah thank you. No he doesn’t know see you soon.”

Ben shut the door and crawled back into bed.

”Where’d you go?” Callum mumbled sleepily placing his head on Ben’s chest and snuggling into him.

”Had something to sort out. It’s all done. Go to back to sleep.”

”Mm not tired.” Callum said but his voice and the way his eyes kept dropping gave him away.

”Yeah sure you’re not. Go back to sleep babe.” Ben ran his fingers through Callum’s hair in a soothing motion pressing a small kiss to his temple before settling down himself.

Callum would definitely not be expecting tomorrow.

”Morning babe. Come on lazy bones time to get up now.” “Noo.” Callum moaned. “Wanna stay in bed it’s warm.” He whined.

”Well we have to get up come on Callum it’s 11:30 we’re gonna be late. Wouldn’t be surprised if dad lot were already here.”

”No!” Callum huffed.

Every weekend the Mitchell’s and the Beale’s and Stuart if he wanted to not that he did, whole house to himself.

Both sides of the family made it a thing that every weekend on Saturday or Sunday they would each have a family meal for the other.

This week it was Ian’s turn to plan the meal so the Mitchell’s were coming here.

”Calll. Come on now.” Ben poked Callum’s shoulder over and over.

”OW! That hurt you’re mean.” Callum pouted rolling over so he was facing the wall.

Ben laughed sometimes Callum was a bigger child than him.

Ben turned over and wrapped his arms around Callum pressing a kiss to his neck.

”Babe.. come on.. I’ll make it worth your while later.” Ben whispered in Callum’s ear laughing as Callum squirmed underneath his touch.

”How?” Callum challenged.

”Well that would be telling. Let’s just say it involves that chocolate spread you like.” Callum shivered.

”Fine! But it better not be just one jar. I want the full treatment.”

”Your wish is my command now come on.”

Callum huffed but got out of bed and got into the shower smiling as he left.

“ _Rex is on the way.”_ Ben couldn’t wait to see Callum’s face.

”Sorry we’re late. My handsome man didn’t want to get out of bed. Can’t blame him really especially when he’s got a hunk of man with him.” Ben said coming down the stairs Callum in tow the whole family now sat and waiting.

”Ben! You can’t say that in front of Mr Mitchell.” Callum scolded now blushing red.”

”It’s Phil Cal! Not Mr Mitchell that makes him sound posh and he doesn’t care do ya dad? I’m having fun.” Ben teased.

Everyone knew why Ben said that him and Phil had a big row and Ben was doing everything he could to make him feel uncomfortable.

”Come and sit down.” Kathy said.

Ben took Callum’s hand and sat down at the table.

”Here ya are. Callum help yourself.”

”Thanks Ian.” Callum began to place food in his plate.

”You look exhausted Callum.” Louise commented.

”Well this brother of yours doesn’t know the meaning of sleep do you Ben?” “Erm excuse me?! You was the one saying I’m not tired.” Ben said mocking Callum.

”I hate you.” “Love you to.” Ben teased as Callum glared at him.

_Knock Knock:_

”I’ll go.” Dennis said getting up.

Ben couldn’t hide the smirk when he heard the door go.

”ARGH! Phil!” Dennis screamed coming into the room a dog running after him.

”OI! What the hell is that?!”

”Rex! Rex come here baby! Where you been?!” Callum said as Rex ran to him.

Callum began stroking Rex and kissing him laughing as he licked him. God he missed Rex.

Both Callum and Ben had the biggest smiles on their faces.

When Callum was a soldier he had Rex with him.

Callum and Rex worked together Rex would sniff out IED’S and Callum would disarm them.

Him, Rex and Chris were a team they looked after each other.

Until one day when Chris went home and it was only them 2.

Callum still remembers that day well how Chris had to leave with his dad because his mum was ill him and Rex were heartbroken.

When Callum had been injured he had to leave Rex behind he remembered getting on the plane and heading Rex bark over and over again. Callum was truly broken then.

Once Callum had been healed he had talked to Whitney about maybe bringing Rex home so they could be together.

Whitney refused and said she didn’t want such a dangerous dog living with them and if Callum picked Rex she would leave.

So Callum left it until one day when his old captain came to see him and said Rex had to be put down because he bit a 6 year old boy who was holding a toy gun.

Callum kicked off and refused said that Rex was scared and needed Callum and that he was only doing his job but his captain had been firm and said no.

Callum had tried to adopt Rex but that stupid **UNADOPTABLE** written in Rex’s file made it impossible.

That was until Ben got involved he found Rex and after months was able to get him adopted for Callum, don’t ask how he did that. He promised Callum’s captain that he and Callum would look after Rex.

Ben was there when Callum screamed and broke down and was full of guilt for leaving Rex. 

To some people it was only a dog and Callum could just get another one but for Callum Rex was everything.

He and Rex had been through a lot in 12 years of service. They were both there when the other had been injured.

Rex was there with Chris when Callum came home in January 2018.

For Callum it was his only living tie to Chris.

”Never seen a man so happy to be reunited with his dog lad.” 

”Gunny Sir!” Callum stood up and saluted him, Gunny saluted back.

”You happy?” “Yes! Thank you Sir! I’ll look after him I swear! Thank you so much!”

”Don’t thank me. Thank the man that chewed my ear off for months and re trained Rex to live in London and be part of London life.”

”Stuart? He doesn’t know about Rex? Why would he do that?”

”No it wasn’t Stuart. It was..”

”Yeah Callum it was Stuart.” Ben said.

Callum was so happy when he had seen Rex that Ben didn’t want to ruin that.

Gunny looked at Ben but Ben shook his head.

”Right lad. Well here is Rex’s care package. I’ll be back tomorrow with the Vet just to check on him and you.” Gunny handed Callum a pack.

”Thank you sir. Rex say bye.” “Bye lad. Bye Rex. Callum. Don’t make me regret this.”

”We won’t sir. Will we Rex?” Rex whined before looking down.

”Ha. All right.”

”Come on Rex! Let me show you your new home!” Callum took Rex back to his flat.

”You did that didn’t you?” Kathy said giving Ben a knowing look.

“Yeah.” “So why didn’t you tell him?”

“He’s happy mum. Like really happy and that’s all that matters to me. Hell I would let him think that John brought that dog for him if it meant I got to see that beautiful smile of his. He’s everything to me mum.” 

”Oh Ben. You really are a good man.” Kathy said kissing her son everyone else agreeing.

What no one knew was that Callum heard what Ben said.

A few hours later and 2 tubs of chocolate spread used Ben was at Callum’s laying down on the bed watching his boyfriend with Rex an army covered blanket over the two of them.

”This may be a bit scary Rex as you’re used to bombs and hearing explosives but we ain’t there no more. We’re in London. In my home and we’re safe. I know this is scary without Chris but we can be strong can’t we? Me and you were a team and I’ll always protect you just like you’ll always protect my little girl and my Ben. I’ll leave the blanket here but I’d better go. I’m only in the bed. Sweet dreams bud. I love you.” Callum whispered stroking Rex gently watching him drift in and out before finally falling asleep.

”He ok?” Ben said.

He loved how Callum spoke to Rex so gently as if Rex knew what he was saying maybe he did after all he had been Callum’s for so many years.

”Yeah. It’s gonna be a big change for him. Coming from a war zone to a safe zone. But we’ll be there for him.” Callum said lying down next to Ben playing with Ben’s fingers.

”Yeah we will. He seems like he knows what you’re saying. He’s a good dog.”

”Yeah he is.” Callum turned to face Ben.

”Thank you.” “For what? I didn’t do nowt?” 

”I heard you Ben. You brought Rex home for me. Why didn’t you tell me?”

”Callum when you saw Rex I had never seen you smile like that at all when you thought it was Stuart I didn’t want to destroy your good mood so I left it. Like I told mum I’d do anything to see your smile.”

”I still don’t get how you persuaded the Army to let you bring him home let alone keep him! I tried for months and failed.”

”Cal, When you know people it helps and before you ask no, no violence was used let’s just say Lex and Les helped.”

”Les? Is that Paul’s..”

”Paul’s grandad? Yeah he was there visiting an old mate when me and Lexi had seen him when I told him what we were doing there he said he’d sort it. Turned out he saved that Gunny persons life so he called in a favour.”

”So Gunny just gave him?” 

“Of course not! He said no but once the main owner of the dogs saw Les and was told he said yes. Turned it we didn’t even need Lex or Lex! This fella respected you and said yes and well here’s Rex”.

“What man was this?” “Karl? Karl something? Can’t remember said he knew your Chris”.

“Karl crosses out the unadoptable bit and after an hour Rex was yours.”

  
Callum knew who this man was.

_Chris’s Dad:_

”Well thank you Ben it means a lot. I love you.” 

”I love you more. Sleep?” “Yeah. Sleep.” Callum agreed the two men settling down for the night.

Ben really would do anything for Callum.

If Ben got up in the middle of the night and sat with Rex when he got up well then only Callum needed to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter on this story for a while as I’ve got a idea for a story about Ben and Callum separately that I want to complete


	23. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Ben Callum goes to his safe place 
> 
> Chris

“You do this all the time! You knew how important this was to me and how much I wanted you there but you clearly didn’t care!”

”Shhhhh. I’ve got a headache stop yelling will ya mate.”

”Don’t you dare call me your mate!! I’m not your mate! I’m supposed to be your partner, remember your boyfriend? The man you are supposed to love and cherish? Or have you forgot what that means?”

”Oh will you shut up?! I said sorry didn’t I?! I won’t apologise for that. I had somewhere to be.”

”What somewhere that was more important than me?”

”Yes! It was because after this past week supporting you after you wanted to meet you biological daddy and twin brother I needed a break! Don’t even know why you want them to like you. What are you gonna die if they don’t want to know you? It’s not the end of the bloody world Callum! Grow up! I am sick of this!!”  Ben snapped regret instantly on his face as he looked up Callum who was trying so hard not to cry.

”Nice to know how much I mean to you!” Callum shouted walking out the door slamming behind him.

”God.” Ben rested his head on the table groaning.

It was such a low blow Ben knew that. Ever since Callum had found out his parents weren’t his parents and his real mother mother died.

Once Callum had found his biological father and twin brother he wanted to meet them and he had with the army.

Last night was the day Ben was supposed to meet Callum’s new family but he had gone out with Tubbs returning in the morning with a hangover Callum’s face making it worse as he remembered where he was supposed to be the night before which lead to the argument.

Callum threw a bottle into the road and stormed off he needed to clear his head.

He was mad at Ben, at his “parents” both biological and the ones that kindnapped him but at himself to he shouldn’t have rushed meeting Emile and Jason.

”Halfway! You all right mate?” Callum ignored his old team mate.

Somehow he ended up in Brize Norton he never knew why his feet took him there after a fight or when he needed to clear his head.

It was probably because that was his home.

He walked into an office slamming the door shut behind him.

He didn’t need his friends or Stuart he needed Chris.

Getting the laptop and Chris’s tags out of the draw Callum leaned against the draw switching the laptop on.

He typed in the password and clicked on one of the videos.

“Callum you alright in there?” Callum paused the video before it started playing.

”Yeah Sir fine.” “You sure? Do you want me to come in or call Ben?”

”No! I mean no it’s ok don’t call Ben. I’m ok can you just make sure no one comes in?”

”Ok if that’s what you want.”

”It is.” Callum let out a sigh of relief as he heard the footsteps fade away.

Holding the tags tight Callum pressed play.

”Hey. Wait is this thing on? I can’t see if it’s on. Hello? Dad?!”

“What Chris?!” Is this camera on I can’t tell.”  Callum let out a small laugh as he saw Chris’s dad come into the room and stare at the camera.

”Chris? What does this red button on the side mean? I don’t know do I?! It means the cameras on you donkey! Honestly you begged me for ages to buy you a camera and you can’t even tell if it’s on” Karl that was Chris’s dad slapped him lightly on the head.

”Dad! Can you kindly leave now? I’m recording something!” “Oh yes for your boyfriend. Hello Callum. Nice to see you.”  Karl waved at the camera.

”Dad! Go away!” “How rude! See Callum he’s so mean.” “Karl!”

“Haha! Mums calling you. You’re in trouble now!”  Chris teased as Karl walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

“ Finally! Thought he’d never leave. So yeah. I know you’re probably thinking oh what’s he doing and all that? Well I know that it’s been ages since we seen each other and I don’t know when or if we gonna see each other again. So I’ve made these videos for you. You can always watch them in my office one of the perks of having a father in the army.

As you can see there’s over 400 and each one is different. Each for whatever situation you’re going through. I just wanted to say how much I miss you and how much I love you Callum. You really have made my life better.

I hope one day you can come out to your dad and Stuart and we can be together I just hope it’s not to late. Even if it is I want you to always be happy and loved.

Don't ever think that I didn’t know how scared you were because I did and that’s why I didn’t push. Me and you have been through hell together and we had some good times. Dads promised me that he’ll keep looking out for you and keep in touch with you.

Hopefully I’ll come back soon and we can be together again cooking for the lads.

Argh! This bloody camera! I swear I charged it! Callum I just wanna say....”

Callum rewound the video and paused it so he could see Chris’s smile.

He ran his fingers over Chris’s face.

”You ok?” “

“Sir. I’m fine.”

”Not Sir I’m afraid Callum.” Callum turned and smiled when he saw who was stood in the doorway.

”Now how about I crack these cans open and we can chat?”


	24. I’m always here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has an honest conversation

“How about I crack these cans open and we can have a chat?” 

“Yeah. That will be nice. You remembered the crisps.” Callum said heart swelling.

”Well of course I remembered I’d never forget.” The person sat down next to Callum and wrapped his arms around him, Callum instantly snuggling into his touch.

“I’ve been watching you for days. You’re really struggling ain’t ya?”

”Yeah. I mean look at what I found out. It’s not fair! Why me?!” Callum sobbed.

”Hey.. hey none of that now ok. This isn’t your fault it’s one of them things isn’t it? Can’t control it. No matter how much we want to.”

Callum agreed taking a swig of his bear and then another one.

”Slow down. There’s no rush.” 

“There is. You’re gonna leave me again. Why did you leave me the first time? Why didn’t you fight to stay?”

”Callum..” A sigh 

“I didn’t want to leave you. I never wanted to leave. I was coming back for you. You gotta believe me. It broke my heart to leave you.”

”Is that true?”

”Of course it is! Ever since you came home I fought to come home to when I was finally was allowed that happened.”

”I don’t know what to do.” Callum admitted.

”I know babe. Look how about we work something out? I mean what do you want to do ever since you found out about who you were?”

”Honest? I don’t know. I thought Ben would be there for me. But he’s not. I don’t even know what I am to him.”

”Callum I’ve just seen Ben and I know he regrets what he said to you. He’s spent the last hour crying in his mums cafe.”

”He doesn’t. It’s what he does. He regrets it when it’s to late and there’s nothing to be done. I hate that. If he really regretted it he would have followed me begging me to give him a chance.”

”If he did would you have listened to him? Or snapped? What would you have said?”

”Well..”

”Exactly that’s why he didn’t follow you. You’ve both been through a lot and you both struggle and push each other way when you need each other the most.”

”Why isn’t he supporting me though? He always promised me he would.”

”He doesn’t know how?” The man laughed.

”I know from experience that when you struggle you close off because you’re scared. I always told you not to shut people out. I know you’re scared but you’ve told people so many times that if they don’t let anyone in they can’t get help. When you gonna take your own advice?”

”I just don’t want to be judged, or seem weak.”

”Who the hell is gonna judge you?! Look at what Phil did for you? The whole square? Look at how they stuck up for you. People love you Callum.”

”I feel like people are talking about me and I hate that!”

”Well why don’t you come here? This is a safe place and you know it. Nothing can happen to you here.”

”I.... I don’t know. I’m scared that if I come here then I’ll be made to talk to my counsellor and I don’t want that!”

” You wouldn’t be made to do anything! Everyone here only wants to help you. “You’re Lance Corporal Callum Highway” you deal with other people’s problems. Your there to listen and support people.”

”I hate feeling like this. Worthless. I wish I was with you.”

”No you don’t. I’ve seen how happy you are. If you were with me you wouldn’t have Ben or Lexi.”

”Be worth it though.” Callum whispered holding the other mans hand closing his eyes when he felt the man run his fingers through his hair.

”No it wouldn’t and you know that. You would never be able to live without Stuart or Ben and Lexi. The Carter’s would miss you and Whitney. We may be together but you would be sad.”

”You dont know that. Wait! You know about Whit?” Callum whispered holding on tight while his eyes kept dropping he felt a jacket being placed on him.

”Of course I know. I know everything about you. I keep watching you. How do you think you end up here when things go wrong? It’s me that leads you here somewhere I know Ben won’t find you when you don’t want him to but also somewhere you get help or meet up with the lads. I wish I never left you. You’re my life”. The other man whispered kissing Callum’s head and falling asleep himself.

Callum woke up when his phone went off.

He had missed calls from Ben and messages but also from their family.

”Morning sleepyhead.” Callum smiled.

”It’s afternoon. Dodo.”

”Is it? Shit I need to go!”

”No! Please don’t leave me! You promised you wouldn’t! Chris please!” Callum cried tightening his hold on Chris’s arm.

”Babe. I have to. I can’t stay you know that. I’ve already exceeded my time limit.”

”I don’t want to be left alone. Please don’t go.” Callum whimpered.

Chris signed and turned Callum’s face towards his.

”If I could I would but I can’t. I need to go. I don’t belong here Callum. This is your world. This is your life.”

”Please?”

”Callum I’m sorry. I have to leave. I love you so much baby and I miss you.”

”Remember when you need me I’m always here. I’ve never actually left you Callum I’m always with you wherever you go. I love you.” Chris kissed Callum before fading from view.

”Chris! No please! Come back! CHRIS!” Callum wailed reaching out towards Chris but it was to late.

”Callum!’ Open this door now!! Calum! Please open the door!”

”I’m coming Chris! Wait for me!” Callum ignored the shouting and began walking towards the open window.

It was a long way down but he wasn’t gonna let Chris go again. 

”I’m coming home baby.”

”CALLUM!!” Callum heard someone screaming his name but he wanted Chris.

He nearly had Chris until he felt someone pull him back


	25. The accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum won’t let Chris go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the last part of the past 2 stories but this idea came into my head.
> 
> No Ben in this but in the next chapter he will

“Callum! Come here lad!”

”No no get off now! Chris! let me go now!” Callum fought against his his captains hold.

”Let me go!” Callum screamed. He kept hitting his captain frustrated when his captain Karl held him and didn’t let him go.

”Callum. You need to calm down now lad. It’s ok. Come on Callum.” Karl kept his arms around Callum even though he kept fighting.

Karl was in his office when Callum had stormed past him and went into Chris’s office after Callum had told him to leave him alone he did.

It was only when he was in a meeting and he heard Callum scream Chris’s name.

He tried to open the door but it was locked he banged and banged Callum not hearing him he was screaming Chris over and over.

Eventually after some help Karl kicked the door down and saw Callum walk towards the open window.

He just managed to stop Callum putting his foot out.

”Shhh. Come on now Callum. Calm down. It’s ok. I’m here now.”

”Let me go! I want Chris.” 

”Phone Ben now!” Karl shouted to his second in command.

”Yes Sir!” Kingy ran out to phone Ben.

”No! Don’t phone Ben! I don’t want him. I hate him!”

”It’s ok it’s ok. I’m here now. Ben is on his way. Everything will be ok. Shh.” Karl managed to wrestle Callum to the floor still holding him.

Callum hit Karl over and over thrashing about in his arms.

Callum had enough. He kept hitting himself over and over.

”Stop lad. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

” I don’t care!” Callum hissed

”Why did you stop me from being with Chris?”

”Callum I don’t know what happened but Chris is not here. He’s dead.”

”No he’s not! He was here with me and we was talking. We talked about Ben!” Callum was getting more agitated now.

”Ok. And what did Chris say?”

”That’s private! Between me and him! Now let me go!”

”I can’t do that. I want to help you Callum. I promised Chris I’d look out for you.”

”Well you failed! Why aren’t you having a go at Ben for what he done? Oh Yh you don’t care! Only Chris cares!”

Karl knew that Callum wouldn’t listen to him but he wanted to help the frightened young man.

”How about we go see Rex? Yeah? We can go for a walk maybe get a hot chocolate? Spend some time together and maybe you’ll open up to me?”

Callum thought about it for a few minutes.

”No thank you.” Callum removed himself from Karl.

”Boss?” 

“Yes Kingy?” Karl walked to Kingy who was stood in the doorway.

”We can’t get hold of Ben. We’ve tried everyone no answer.”

”Well for Gods sake! Go to Albert Square and find him! Don’t you dare come back here until you do! What?! What are you staring at?!” Karl shouted

”C... Ca.... Corporal..”.

”What Kingy?!” Karl turned to see what Kingy was looking at.

”Callum no!” Karl ran towards Callum but it was to late.

Karl ran towards the window and saw Callum’s lifeless body not move 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one 
> 
> Next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow


	26. Please forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Callum’s fall.
> 
> Will Ben and him make up? 
> 
> Or is Callum not able to forgive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you lovely people that have supported me so far X
> 
> Love to you all X

“Callum! Zero Alpha this Charlie Alpha I need medic and med team outside now! Possible suicide attempt and possible death.” Karl shouted into his radio.

”Kingy get Ben now!” Karl ran down the stairs as quick as he could and found Callum.

Callum wasn’t moving but he was bleeding.

”Callum? Can you hear me lad?”

”Chris?” Callum whimpered 

”No buddy. It’s Karl. I’m gonna help you now. Stay really still.”

”Boss? What’s happened?” Georgie the medic asked already knealing down to Callum’s level and checking him over.

”I took my eyes off him. Why did I do that? He’s struggling and I didn’t help him.”

”Sir! None of that! You have helped Callum. All of us more than you could. Sir Callum doesn’t need our help though he needs professional help.” Elvis said

”No! I’m not gonna let anyone take my boy from me. All of you lads are like my sons I would fight for you all.”

”Callum? It’s Georgie. Stay really still I’m gonna help you ok. Are you in any pain?”

”Hurts.. hurts.” 

”What hurts mate?”

”Everything. It all hurts. I don’t like it.”

Georgia put a canular in Callum’s arm.

”I’m gonna give you some meds ok. Then we’re gonna get you to the hospital.”

”No no hospital.” Callum whimpered trying to take the canular out.

”Callum you need to.”

”I’m fine. Had worse than this in all honesty. Let’s not forget, I’ve been beaten, abused, shot at, blown up, set on fire, had acid thrown on me, chained, all sorts. Let’s not forget the abuse I suffered at the hands of Stuart’s dad. I can handle this.”

Everyone went quiet.

They all knew the torture and suffering Callum went through when he was kidnapped by a terrorist group but he never spoke about it.

Maybe that was why he was in this state.

”Callum we are going and that’s that.” Karl said firmly as Lane supported his neck.

”Lane can you drive? Rest of you stay here. Rab, Captain James when Ben arrives bring him to the hospital. Lane let’s go.”

The whole team placed Callum on the stretcher and off they went fading from view.

* * *

”Right everyone just a quick speech. Our Ollie got Learner Of The Week so free drinks on us... Oh and.”

Mick was interrupted by Kingy barging though the doors.

”Can I help you mate?”

”Ben Mitchell?! Where is he?! Does anyone know where Ben Mitchell is?”

”I’m Ben’s father. What’s this about?”

”Where is Ben?! I have to see him!”

”I’m Ben Mitchell. Why do you want me?” Ben came out of the loo and saw a tall man asking Phil about him.

”Ben you have to come with me now! We need to go!”

”Why?!”

”I’ll explain on the way.”

”He ain’t going anywhere with you. Now do one!” Phil said standing infront of Ben protectively.

”Mr Mitchell. Please I need to take Ben.”

”Why? Tell us?” Kathy said.

Kingy was about to speak when his phone rang.

”Hello? Sir! Yeah I’m here now but he won’t come with me. His mum and dad are stopping him and he ain’t listening. What? God! Is he ok?! Well what have they said?! No I’m not sure about the brother. I think he’s away? No no family that we know. Yeh I’ll try. All right bye sir.”

”Ben will you please come with me?”

”First tell me what this is about!”

Kingy lost it he didn’t know why and he knew he shouldn’t have but Ben wasn’t listening. 

”Fine you wanna know what this is about?! This is about a good man who is lying in hospital right now! On route to the hospital he stopped breathing it took 6 attempts to resuscitate him. He’s there because he thought he saw someone he lost and tried to go with them but was stopped! 2 seconds was all it took and this man fell out of a 6 story building and onto the concrete floor! He could die!”

”Oh and this man is YOUR Callum! Now I’ve told you to come with me but if you won’t your choice I can’t force you.”

Kingy walked out but Ben followed him.

”Wait! Please! I wanna see him! Is he ok?!” Kingy didn’t answer he got into the car and Ben followed the drive to the hospital quiet.

* * *

”Sir! What’s happening? Where’s Callum?!” 

Ben and Kingy walked into the hospital Ben rooted to the spot.

”He’s alright. He’s obviously banged his head but no serious damage has been done. He’s asleep now.” Karl said looking at Callum’s room

”How could we have missed it Kingy? I swore to Chris I’d always look after him and now look.”

”Sir this isn’t your fault. We don’t know what happened today that made Callum come here or act like this.”

”It’s my fault. It’s all mine.” Ben whispered.

”How?” Karl demanded.

Ben had told Karl and Kingy what had happened.

”How dare you say that?! Make you feel good did it?! Knowing he’s in here because of you?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Karl roared being held back by Kingy.

”Enough! This is a hospital! Any more of that and you’ll both be thrown out.” Georgia shouted stopping all 3 men.

”Callum’s awake if you wanna see him.”

”You stay away.” Karl hissed pointing at Ben.

”No please. He needs me. Callum will be so scared. Please let me see him.” Ben sobbed.

”He needed a partner. Not someone that treats him like dirt. The second Callum is discharged he’s coming home with us.”

”No! Please don’t take him from me! I’ll change! Please!” Ben begged but he was left alone.

* * *

”How you doing lad?” 

”Bit better. I’m sorry sir. I didn’t mean it. I was..”

”Hey it’s ok don’t worry about it. When your discharged we can talk about it. You rest now.”

”Gave us all a scare.”

”Sorry. Anyway that’s mine. Why you eating my food?” Callum said watching Brains take another grape.

”Hungry ain’t I? No biggie.”

”I thought I told you to go away!” Karl shouted when he saw Ben walk in.

”Callum. Please. I want to talk.” Callum looked at Ben thinking what to do.

”Think that means no. Off you trot.”

”Callum? 2 minutes please?”

”He’s said no. Now leave or I’ll throw you out!” Elvis already had his arms on Ben ready to throw him out.

”Actually can you give us some time please?”

”Callum?”

”Please Sir. I want to talk to him think I’m owed an explanation don’t you?” Callum said looking at Ben who nodded.

”You sure?”

”Yh I’ll be fine honest Sir. Think you should all go and get something to eat.”

”I’ll wait out here. We all will.”

”Sir just go. I’ll be fine.”

”All right. We’ll be in the cafe.”

The team started walking out.

”You dare hurt him! I’ll kill you we all will and no one will stop us do you understand?” Karl hissed.

”Yeah.”

”Sir! I can hear you.” Karl snarled at Ben before brushing past him and leaving.

”You planning on standing there like a idiot? Or are you actually gonna move?” 

Silently Ben said on the chair next to Callum’s bed.

The room was silent before Callum spoke.

* * *

“You hurt me Ben. Like really hurt me. Don’t get me wrong I’ve been hurt in the past by a lot of people and even you but none of that even comes close to how much you hurt me today. You know what the worst thing is?”

Ben didn’t answer.

”The worst thing is you knew what you were saying. You knew how much you were hurting me but you kept on going. Why would you do that to me?”

Still no answer from Ben.

”I didn’t ask for this Ben. I never asked for my parents to not be my parents, for my biological mum to die and leave me. I never asked to be battered or tortured at the hands of other people. I didn’t ask to be lied to or hurt. I didn’t ask to be lied to for 28 years and live a lie.”

”I never asked to come home from the Army. It was always my dream to stay in the Army but I wasn’t allowed. I never asked to fall in love with you but I did. I never asked to cheat on Whitney with you and ruin what me and had but I did. I never expected to be safe and loved with you but I was.”

”I don’t get how you can tell me you’ll always be there for me and you’re not. Today showed how much I really meant to you. That you say you’ll support me but you won’t. I’m right ain’t I?”

Still no answer Callum scoffed and turned away with his back to Ben after what felt like years Ben spoke.. 

* * *

“I’m an stupid idiot.” Ben said.

”No argument from me.” Callum said back still to Ben.

”I’m so sorry. Callum. I truly am. I don’t know why I did any of it. You know me second something good happens I mess it up.”

“I am sick of hearing that excuse Ben! I’m fed up of it! Lexi doesn’t listen to you oh I messed it up! Me and you have a fight oh I messed it up! You fall out with Jay oh I messed it up!”

“It’s true though Cal.” Ben shrugged his shoulders

”Because you let it happen! Tell me one thing who put a gun to your head?!”

”What?”

”You heard me! Who put a gun to your head and told you to say all of them things to me. To my face.” Callum looked at Ben who looked to the floor.

”No one exactly! You know what you’re doing all the time. So many times I have been there for you when you need me! I’ve listened to your rants and your tantrums repeatedly and never asked for anything back except for last night. In all the time we’ve been together I’ve never asked you for anything never begged you apart for now.

I needed you Ben. Do you not get that?! I needed you to tell me everything would be ok!”

”Callum...” Ben started but Callum stopped him.

”I’m not stupid Ben! I may look dumb but I ain’t! It is a big deal if my dad and brother don’t like me! You’re right I won’t die but I’ve only got them as a family and it means everything to me for them to accept me. If they don’t then what was the point of me getting my heart broken .”

”We can fix this this though yeah? Please tell me we can?” Ben begged just desperate now if he lost Callum it would be his fault but he couldn’t.

”I don’t know if I can forgive you Ben.” Callum whispered.

* * *

”Come to see you ain’t killed each other. You ok Callum.”

”Yeah. Ben was just leaving.” Callum turned his back once more to Ben.

”No Callum please. I don’t want to lose you. I love you.”

”Just go Ben.” Karl pushed Ben out the door.

Ben could be heard screaming all down the corridor.

”Callum! Please forgive me!”

Callum closed his eyes and pulled the covers over himself.

_Could he really forgive Ben?_


	27. It makes no difference to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has always been insecure about being partially deaf.
> 
> When a doctors appointment goes wrong Ben pushes Callum away and shuts down.
> 
> So Callum does something that proves to Ben that Callum really does love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr.
> 
> I don’t know if it already has been written but I wanted to do my own version.

“Callum?”

”Yeah?”

”I have something to tell you?”

”Ok?”

Ben sat down next to Callum and started pulling the thread from the blanket.

”Whats up?”

”I haven’t told you this for ages because I didn’t want to.”

”When I was a baby I had meningitis. I had got quite sick and it had left me partially deaf in my right ear.” Ben whispered.

He has finally bit the bullet.

”Oh my God Ben! You poor thing. Why didn’t you tell me when we first got together? How could I not have known? We’ve been together for almost a year.”

Callum was shocked and a bit hurt that Ben didn’t tell him.

He would never have guessed it. Ben made no hints of telling him. Callum always thought Ben’s hearing was fine. There was no indication that he had hearing problems.

”I was embarrassed. I didn’t want you to feel like I was worthless and not worth loving.”

”Oh Ben.” Callum took Ben in his arms.

”I would never think that. I’m annoyed that I never noticed or that no one else told me.”

”I told them not to. I was going to tell you. I’ve got a smaller ear piece now and you can hardly tell but when I was little I had them big ones.”

”Ben I feel awful. I’m a rubbish boyfriend.”

”No! You ain’t! I was the one that lied to you. I didn’t want you to laugh at me. Half deaf and blind. Ain’t a catch am I?”

”You’re a catch to me Ben. The rarest form there is. I don’t want you ever to hide anything ok?”

”Ok. Love you.”

”Love you to. Now movie or early night?” Callum winked at Ben.

”Early night. Definitely.”

The next day Ben was making breakfast for himself and Callum when he heard the letterbox go.

Ben got all the letters and starting going through them one caught his eye.

”Shit.” Ben mumbled as he opened the letter it was for him and it was a check up at the doctors which was that day.

Getting his coat and shoes Ben walked out just as Callum came into the room.

”Ben?” He shouted out but got no answer.

Ben walked into the clinic and went to the desk.

”Hiya Ben Mitchell. I’ve got an appointment with doctor Moya?”

”Oh yes. Just take a seat and someone will be with you shortly.”

Ben sat down on the chairs rubbing his hands up and down his legs.

He was glad that he brought the letter with him so Callum didn’t see it.

Ben felt his phone go.

8 missed calls from Callum and a bunch of messages.

”Ben? Come in mate?” Ben heard his doctor call him and put his phone back in his pocket.

Ben sat at the end of the desk feeling nervous.

”Right Ben. How we getting on eh? How’s the hearing aid? No problems?”

”No no problems at all can hardly feel it you know.”

“That’s good. Right you know the drill. Just gonna have a quick look in your ears then do your test.”

Ben sat straight and let the doctor examine him.

”Let’s do your test. You know what to do yeah?”

”Yeah Doc. Headphones in there?”

Doctor Moya nodded and let Ben take them out he placed them on Ben’s head adjusting them.

30 minutes passed and Ben was back in his seat.

”Right Ben I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Doctor Moya walked out.

“Sorry I kept you waiting. This is my college Doctor Peckham.”

”It’s not good news is it Doc?” Ben looked at the two men dreading what they were gonna say next.

”No Ben. I’m so sorry. Your hearing has got worse. We can give you some new hearing aids but the best option would be surgery. That will be to try and improve your hearing so you won’t need the aids. Hopefully it will go well.

”But if it doesn’t I’m left deaf for good? No hearing at all?”

Doctor Moya and Doctor Peckham nodded.

”In that case Docs, thanks but no thanks. I’ve got a daughter I need to be able to hear. I ain’t taking no risk.” Ben said before walking out ignoring the two men.

Ben ran towards his home wiping the tears.

This is all he needed now he would definitely be seen different to Callum.

Callum wouldn’t love him. He would leave him.

Lexi would hate him as well for not listening to him.

”Hey where you been?” Callum said coming into view.

”An appointment.” Ben stepped forward.

”Why didn’t you tell me? Did it go ok?”

”Yeah. It went fine.” Ben lied.

”I’m going for a shower.”

”You sure everything’s ok?”

”Yeah. Honest.” Ben kissed Callum before disappearing into the bathroom.

Callum knew something was up.

”Here you go babe. Ordered you a pizza.”

”Thanks Cal.” Ben kissed Callum.

”Fancy watching a movie?”

”Nah. I just wanna go to bed.”

”Ben what’s going on eh? I know somethings up.”

”It’s nothing. I’d tell you if something was up.”

Callum looked at Ben.

”God Callum! Just leave me alone!” Ben walked out slamming the door leaving Callum alone.

Ben kicked a bottle and heard it smash.

He should have told Callum but he didn’t want to be treated different.

”Ben! Wait!” Ben heard Callum’s voice and saw him run towards him.

”Go away Callum. Leave me alone.”

”Ben what’s got into you?”

”Fine you wanna know what’s wrong?! My hearing has got worse! The doctors said I should have surgery and it might solve the problem but if not in left permanent deaf! Happy now?!”

”Ben. That doesn’t matter to me. Nothing will change. You’re still the same Ben. My Ben.” Callum said softly.

Ben scoffed.

”If you think I’m still the sam Ben. Sorry your Ben. You’re absolutely stupid.” Callum signed and watched Ben walk away.

Weeks had passed and Ben still remained closed off.

”Come on. Let’s get you into bed.” Callum helped a drunk Ben into bed.

”Ohh look at you looking after me. Suppose it’s good practice though for when I’m deaf!” Ben sneared.

Callum ignored him.

He was going to show Ben how much he loved him.

”Oh my heads mashed. Where you going?” Ben asked seeing Callum all dressed up.

”Out. All your things are there I’ll be back later.” Callum stated bluntly before walked out.

”Oh hello. Callum isn’t it? I’m Charlie. I’m one of the nurses here follow me.”

Callum followed Charlie into the meeting room.

”Alicia? This is Callum. He’s going to be joining today.”

”Hello Callum nice to meet you. Don’t be nervous.” Alicia shook Callum’s hand.

”Just take a seat anywhere. Right everyone we have somebody new. This is Callum. Oh do you want to be called Callum? Only everyone else prefers a different name?”

”No Callum’s fine.”

”Ok. Right Callum why don’t you start by telling us why you’re here? You don’t need to stand up”

Callum took a deep breath he was never good at public speaking.

”Ok. My names Callum and I’m here because my boyfriend the man I love has been told his hearing has got worse. It doesn’t change anything but I want to show him how much I love him and how much I’m commuted to him. which is why I’m on this course. I want to learn sign language for him.”

”Well done Callum. Right let’s get started.”

Once the course had finished Callum had got lots of tips of Alicia and the others Callum went home.

Ben was still in the same place Callum left him.

”Had a good day did you? While I’m here dying?” 

Callum rolled his eyes and got in next to Ben lifting the younger mans chin.

”What?”  
  
Callum used his right finger and pointed to the middle finger on his left. **I**

Callum then held his right hand flat and used the second finger on his right hand and tapped his palm. - **L**

Pointing to his fourth finger on his left hand with his right finger - **O**

Second and middle finger placed on his palm - **V**   
  


Third finger on the right pointing to the second finger on the left- **E**

Holding his left hand in the air separating the thumb Callum tapped it- **Y**

Pointing to his fourth finger on the left with his right finger again - **O**

Pointing to the pinkie on the left - **U**

Joining 3 fingers from his left and right hand to make a sort of heart - **B**

Third finger on the right pointing to the second finger on the left once more - **E**

Left palm flat out and second and 3rd finger on the right together on the palm- **N.**

_I love you Ben._

Ben looked at Callum with complete confusion.

”You do know that I have no idea what you just did right babe?”

”You’re kidding me?!” Callum was shocked.

He clearly got it wrong and he tried to hard.

It wasn’t bloody easy!

Ben couldn’t help it. He started laughing out loud.

”I’m sorry babe. I’m only joking. I knew what you did. You actually learned sign language for me?”

”Well yeah. I know you think things will be different but they won’t. I wanted to show that your hearing didn’t matter to me. We’re still able to communicate. I wanted to show my love and commitment to you.” Callum looked down going all shy.

”Oh Cal. I’m so sorry for the way I’ve been behaving the last few weeks. It’s been stupid. I’ve acted like a child and I shouldn’t have. I know you keep saying nothing will change but what if it does? I don’t want to hold you back.”

”Ben you could never hold me back. I’m in this for the long haul. I swear on my life everything will stay the same. Do you know how bloody hard these lessons are? But I’d keep going to them for you Ben. I love you.”

”I love you to. If I did have the operation would you be there?”

”A million percent without question in which ever way.” 

”You’re my Ben ain’t ya?”

”Yeah and you’re my Callum.”

Ben snuggled into Callum closing his eyes as Callum stroked his hair.

Ben was going to be ok. 

Callum would see to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t know if this type of story has been written but this is just my idea.
> 
> I looked up all the signs so hopefully there are all correct if they aren’t please do tell me. I’m 
> 
> I’m going to do a second part of Paul and Chris but instead of adding it here it’s going to be a new story. 
> 
> First chapter to that story will be up by Friday


	28. The fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a fire at the Beale’s breaks out Callum manages to get the all out but when he gets Lexi out he gets caught in the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next few chapters are dedicated to benhalfway.
> 
> Thank you for listening to all my crazy ideas and encouraging me to write them❤️
> 
> In this story ballum haven’t broke up

“How do I look?” Ben asked Callum wiggling his but.

”Absolutely stunning! Wow!” Callum wrapped his arms around Ben looking back at the both of them.

”You sure you don’t want to come with me? I wanna show you off.”

”Tempting as that sounds and believe you me it does sound tempting. I promised Lexi I’d watch that movie with her.”

”Spoilsport.”

”Have fun though.” Callum kissed Ben’s neck.

”Stop it. Callum.” Ben moaned.

”What I ain’t doing anything?” Callum sucked on the sweet spot on Ben’s neck.

”Calll.....”

”Just making sure people knew you’re mine ain’t I? Can’t have anyone put their hands you. You’re mine. No one else.” Callum pulled away from Ben’s mark admiring the now red bruise.

”Love you.”

”Love you more now off you go.” Callum slapped Ben’s bum before going downstairs.

”Finally Callum you’re here! Now which one first. Lion king or Aladdin?”

”Whichever one you want to watch.”

”Bye baby! Bye Cal!” Ben shouted as he walked out the door.

Callum and Lexi settled down on the sofa, Lexi pressing play on the movie.

”Lex? Lex?”

”Hmm?”

”Wake up. Come on let’s go to bed.”

Callum picked Lexi up and saw Bobby coming down.

”You ok Bob?”

”Yeah just having a drink. Night.”

”Night.” Callum walked upstairs Lexi still in his arms.

Bobby made his drink and followed suit not even noticing the gas cooker hissing.

Callum fell asleep instantly he woke up at 11 coughing like mad.

Callum got out of bed and opened the door he was met with fire roaring up the stairs.

”Oh no.” Callum whispered he grabbed his blanket and pulled it over himself. He had to get everyone out.

Pounding on Ian’s door Callum was met wit a grumpy Ian.

”What?!”

”Here! Put that over your mouth and go to the bathroom. Now Ian!”

Ian saw the fire and ran towards Bobby and Kathy.

Callum got Lola and Lexi.

”What will we do?”

”We can’t go downstairs! We have to go through this window!” Callum passed Lexi to Lola and unlocked the bathroom window.

”Are you mad?! Callum! It’s not safe!”

”Ian!” The family heard someone shout.

Callum opened the window and saw Phil, Mick, Mitch, Billy, Jay, Keanu, Gray and Jack.

”Phil! I’m gonna send everyone out one by one!”

Ian went first gripping the drain pipe tightly.

Kathy, and Bobby went after.”

”Lex come on!” Lola held her hand out for her daughter.

”No mummy I’m scared! I want dad!”

”Lexi we have to go now!”

”Lola you go I’ll get Lexi out.” Callum gently lowered Lola down who landed in Billy’s and Jay’s arms.

”Lexi? Look at me.” Callum gently lifted Lexis chin up so she was looking at him the fear in the girl evident.

”We need to go ok. I know you’re scared but it’s gonna be ok. Everyone is outside waiting for you and no one will let you fall. But we have to go now Lexi. Callum could see the smoke drift trough the bathroom.

”Darling?”

Ben was walking towards Albert Square with a big grin on his face he had landed his biggest deal yet.

Even when he was out with his mates he seemed to be working. That grin disappeared when he rounded the corner and saw his family and Ian’s house on fire.

”Lola! What the hells happened?!” Ben ran to Lola.

”I don’t know Ben! It happened all of a sudden! The whole house is on fire!”

”Where’s Callum and Lex?” Ben felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

”They’re still in there! Lexi wouldn’t leave so Callum said he would bring her!”

Ben ran towards the house but was stopped by Jack.

”Ben you can’t go in there!”

”My fiancé and daughter are in that house! Let me past!”

”No you can’t! It’s do dangerous!”

Ben was about to argue but he heard someone shout him.

”Daddy! Daddy!” Ben turned his head and there was Lexi dangling from the window.

”It’s ok Callum. Let her go we’ll catch her.” Phil and Billy had their amrs out.

”It’s ok Lexi.” Callum whispered the bathroom now filled with nasty smoke.

”I have to let you go. They’re gonna catch you ok. Don’t worry.” Callum croaked smoke has clearly made its way into his lungs.

”No! Don’t let me go!”

”It’s ok Lex. You’re gonna be okay. On 3 ok?   
1,2,3!” Callum let go of Lexis hands who fell into Phil’s arms.

”Daddy!” Lexi ran to Ben who picked her up holding her tight.

”Im sorry baby. I’m here now. I love you.”

_Boom!_

A huge explosion happened the windows shattering glass flying everywhere.

”CALLUM!!” Ben screamed running back to the house only now to be stopped be firefighters.

”Let me go!” Ben fought against their grip.

”Get some more water! Quickly! Where the hell is that ambulance?!”

Ben was pulled away by Phil.

”No! Please! Callum! Callum! You have to help him!” Ben screamed

”We can’t go in! It’s to dangerous!”

”You have suits! Callum is still in there!” Ben argued but it was no use.

He was pulled back by Phil past the tape where now the whole residents of Albert Square stood.

Ben heard people muttering, he watched the fire slowly begin to calm before it started again.

” _Please God. I know Chris wants Callum but please don’t let him die.” Ben prayed._

”Daddy? Where’s dad?” Ben had forgot Lexi was there.

”He’s in there baby.”

”Is he coming?”

”I hope so.” Ben continued watching the fire hoping against all hope that it hadn’t claimed his Callum.

He watched the firefighters get ready to go in but they stopped Lexi shouted.

”Dad!” Lexi ran under the tape and to Callum who was struggling to walk, covered in smoke but he was alive.

”CALLUM!” Ben ran after Lexi and hurled himself into Callum’s body earning a grunt from the older man.

Callum wrapped his arms around his fiancé and daughter.

”I’m ok. I’m here. God I love you both so much. Daddy’s here. Callum’s here.” Callum whispered.

Ben pulled away and looked at Callum. 

He was bleeding badly and was burnt but he was ok.

”I thought you had gone.”

”Gonna take more than a small fire to end me baby.” Callum grinned before coughing.

He tried to control it but it was no use feeling his knees buckle Callum sank to the floor.

The last thing he heard was Lexi screaming and Ben shouting.

”Help me! Callum please don’t leave me.”

Ben changed his position for what felt like the 100th time.

He caught Phil’s concerned looks.

How was this fair?!

The rest of his family where fine thanks to Callum all of them setting up refuge at concerning peoples home yet Callum was here.

Ben was glad Lexi was at Karen’s he wouldn’t be able to deal with her 100 questions at once.

”Mr Mitchell?”

Ben stood up.

”I’m Doctor Turner. I’m looking after Callum.”

”How is he?”

”Callum has inhaled a lot of smoke which caused his lung to collapse. We’ve inserted a chest drain which is helping him breathe. He’s been extremely lucky. The burns will heal in their own time but he’ll need regular dressing changes. The one on his back will take a bit longer and for a few weeks Callum will need help with regular everyday things. Having a shower, getting changed, eating, even cooking. But he will make a full recovery. He isn’t allowed to work until I’ve declared him fit.”

”I’ll look after him Doc. I swear. Can I see him?”

”Yes but not for to long, Callum needs rest.”

Ben nodded and followed Doctor Turner surprised when Phil stayed back.

”He’s in this room. I’ll leave you both. If there’s anything you need just alert the nurses.” 

Ben smiled before taking a deep breath and walking into the room.

”Hey you.” Callum whispered removing the oxygen mask.

”Hey yourself. Leave it on Callum.”

”How you doing?”

”Are you seriously asking me that?! You’re the one who’s lying in a hospital bed covered in burns.”

”You’re my boy Ben. I know it can’t have been easy seeing that.” Callum watched Ben sit on the chair next to him.

”Talk to me Ben. Don’t go quiet baby.”

Ben grabbed Callum’s hand squeezing 3 times as if he didn’t believe Callum was alive.

”I thought I was gonna lose you Cal! God i wish I stayed home. When I saw you walk out I was relived but when you collapsed it was like Paul.” Ben admitted tears falling freely.

”Come here Ben. I want to hold you.”

”I’m gonna hurt you?”

”You won’t, you need my arms around you and i need to hold you. Now come here.”

Ben got up and lay in Callum’s bed he wanted to place his head on Callum’s chest so he could feel his breathing, his heartbeat but the nasty looking bagages stopped him. Instead Ben placed in head in Callum’s lap.

”Im sorry.”

”You saved my family Callum. My baby girl. My mum, my brother, my nephew and my best friend. Why the hell are you apologising?”

”Because I can’t believe you witnessed all that. I should have climbed out the window straight away. There was an explosion and you saw that. I can’t imagine how you felt.”

”Callum I’ve got you in one piece that’s all that matters to me. You’re alive and breathing. Just please don’t do any more heroics.”

Callum laughed running his fingers through Ben’s hair and kissing him lightly.

”Ok. Love you darling.”

”Love you my big grisly bear.” Ben fell asleep in Callum’s arms safe and protected.

When Patrick went back to check on Callum he didn’t kick Ben out. Instead he moved Ben slightly so that he was lying now to Callum before draping the blanket over them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be uploaded a lot over the weekend as I have 3 ideas that I want to be posted by Monday.
> 
> Don’t ask me about the ending... I lost myself then.
> 
> Next 2 chapters will be about Ben’s cheating


	29. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For benhalfway❤️
> 
> This is based on the show and Ben’s one night stands. There will b 2 parts.
> 
> In this chapter Callum is staying at Brize Norton.
> 
> The first part will be Ben listening to Callum’s voicemail 
> 
> Part 2 will be up later tonight or tomorrow morning

Ben woke up and turned on his side snuggling into the man next to him.

”Morning.” Ben said but the side next to him was cold and the man that he had spent the night with was sitting on the edge of the bed getting changed.

”Where you going?”

”Home. Got a wife and kids to get to.” The man replied bluntly.

”I thought maybe we could get some breakfast?”

”Listen mate. This was fun but that’s all it was. Nothing more. I ain’t your counselr. You want sex phone someone else. You’d get a good price.” The man winked, he got up pulling his shirt on, he threw some money at Ben before walking out leaving Ben alone.

Ben blinked back the tears and looked down at him skin the bruises now forming.

They weren’t bruises of love and protection.

They were bruises of rough sex and being hurt.

Where the bruises before would mean something because they were from Callum, a symbol of Callum’s love and how Ben had him.

These bruises were of one night stands of men that would only use Ben then leave the next day.

They wouldn’t hold him tight and protect him from they world, they wouldn’t tell Ben how they were there for him and they cared about what was happening.

They would have their way with Ben, fall asleep then leave some would throw money and some would promise to see him soon.

For Ben this was just about sex. He hated what he did to Callum and wanted to forget him and this was the best way.

Ben couldn’t forget Callum however, Callum was a part of Ben till Ben messed it up.

Ben unlocked his phone ignoring the messages from Lola and Jay.

He went through all his pictures which were all of Callum.

His favourite was the one where Callum had fallen asleep on Ben, he wasn’t the big hero he was Ben’s and he looked so innocent.

Callum was innocent, he was pure, the rarest form of pure there was.

Clicking on the phone icon Ben saw the little number one on the voicemail.

He pressed play.

_”Hey it’s me. Well actually you know it’s me don’t know why I said that. I don’t know what to say. I just know I had to hear your voice even though you didn’t answer. I’m still at Brize Norton. It’s home but it’s not home. My home is with you and Lexi. Some of the lads are going on tour and keep asking me to go but I won’t. I need to be here for you. If you phoned me and told me to come back I would Ben without question in a heartbeat. Until that happens though I’ll stay here and wait for you. I want you to know I meant what I said you can tell me anything and it won’t matter. If you need help I’ll help you, if you need to hurt someone I’ll be there. I won’t let you hurt them! Instead I’ll talk to you and calm you down. You can scream and shout. You can hit me and tell me I’m nothing to you and I’ll still be there. I also want you to know I am in love with you. I love you so much. I’d give my life for you. I hope you’re safe and happy. I hope things aren’t getting to much. I’ll wait till you’re ready.”_

”Callum.” Ben whimpered, his Callum.

Ending the voicemail Ben clicked on Callum’s number taking a deep breath Ben let the call ring out waiting for Callum to answer 


	30. Will you come home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben leaves his voicemail for Callum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my other story Ben Mitchell will you do me the honour of being my husband has been updated but it’s one page 2. I hate when that happens! If you could take some time out and read it it would mean a lot.

Ben let the phone ring out and when he though Callum had answered he was met with his voicemail.

Ben hung up the call before phoning Callum again he just wanted to hear his voice instead he was met with the same.

” _Hi this is Callum’s phone. I’m sorry I’ve not picked up your call but if you leave me a message and name I’ll phone you back. Thank you and have a nice day.”_

The beep indicated that Ben could speak so why couldn’t he? Why was Ben’s throat itching? Why were the tears threatening to spill? 

Taking a deep breath Ben spoke.

_”Callum? Callum why aren’t you answering? I don’t know what to say. I’m glad you’re still here and haven’t gone on tour. Lexi misses you so much. I miss you to. I don’t know what to do or who I am. I hate this feeling. I probably deserve it for breaking your heart but I had to you have to understand that. I haven’t got anyone Callum once you come back you’ll find out why. That is if you come back. You will won’t you? Please? I lied. I do want your love and I’m in love with you to. So much. Please will you come home Callum? Please? I need you.”_

Ben ended the phone call and let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of another short one but I might post another chapter which is about Callum’s time as a prisoner 
> 
> CALLUM HIGHWAY IS BACK TOMORROW!!!!


	31. You doubted me....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is going straight and it’s actually going well until he accidentally sells a stolen car to Callum’s old teammate. In Ben’s defence he did try to get it back but failed. The one thing that hurts the most though isn’t the abuse it’s the fact that Callum believed Ben was lying to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For benhalfway❤️
> 
> Thank you so much for listening to my ideas and encouraging me to write them no matter how many I throw at you, you always listen and encourage me to write them❤️
> 
> Sorry if the summary doesn’t make sense

Ben was sat in the car lot twirling the pen in between in fingers.

Who knew going straight would be this boring? 

Ben had told Callum he would change for him so that the man he loved could follow his dreams of joining the police force.

Ben had known he had made the right choice when Callum had received a letter his first training course the smile on his face made everything worth it.

”Sorry mate am I interrupting something?” Ben looked up and saw a tall man in a soldier’s uniform stood in front of him.

”No no, I was daydreaming. I’m Ben how can I help?” Ben held his hand out.

”Ah yes. Ben. Our Callum’s fella. All we hear is Ben this and Ben that, drives us mad half the time! I’m Brains. Well my real name is Simon but we all get nicknames mines because I was right brainy in school.” Brain shook Ben’s hand.

”So Callum actually mentions me like he talks about me?”

”Doesn’t ever stop. When we see him it’s like oh me and Ben did this. He’s proud of you you know. He’s in love with you. Anyway I’m here on leave and want a car. Callum said you’d be able to hook me up?”

”Yeah, anything for a mate of Callum’s. What type you looking for?”

”Something small, when you get used to driving those big trucks, you want a smaller one when you come home.”

”We’ll I’ve had this one delivered today. Brand new. It’s that BMW.” Ben pointed to the grey car parked outside.

”Yeh that’d be perfect. I’m only home for a few months so I’d give it back. How much you asking for?”

”Nah you’re all right mate. It’s free. Consider it a thank you for all your service and the way you looked after Callum all them years.”

”You sure?”

”Yeah. Thank you. Here’s all your paperwork.” Ben handed Brains the paperwork before giving him the keys to the car.

”Thank you mate.”

Ben watched Brains leave before signing off the rest of the paperwork as he did something caught his eye.

”Shit!” Ben ran out of the door just as Brains drove off.

”No wait!” Ben shouted. He swore he thought the car was legit.

Callum was going to kill him.

Brains was singing along to the radio tapping his fingers against the wheel.

Ben was a good lad, he’d do for Callum.

Not that Callum would pay attention he loved Ben and made sure his whole team knew.

Whatever they thought about Ben didn’t compare to Callum’s feelings.

Brains was brought back to reality by sirens and flashing lights.

The police signalled for him to turn left.

”All right officers?”

”Hello Private. This your car?”

”Yeah brought it just now. Why? Something wrong?”

”This cars been reported stolen. Where did you get it from?”

”Ben Mitchell? From his car lot. Look officers I’m a man of the Army, I swear I didn’t know it was stolen. Ben never mentioned it.”

”Well he wouldn’t would he? We need to seize the car and pay a visit to Ben. Can we drop you anywhere?”

”Brize Norton.”

Brains was going to kill Ben then Callum.

”Shotgun!”

”Stop it Fingers! Go have your water balloon fight somewhere else!”

”SpoilSport.” Fingers stuck his tongue out before disappearing.

”Sorry about that lad, it keeps them occupied. You know what they’re like. Kids. Anyway how’s Ben?”

”Trust me I do know what they’re like. I spent 12 years with them. Ben’s good. He’s full time at the car lot and he’s trying his hardest to go straight. He’s struggling but he’s getting there.”

”Ohh someone’s mad!” Fingers commented as Brains walked in thunder and anger written on his face.

”I am going to kill you!” Brains lunged for Callum but was pulled back.

”Private Brains! That is enough! What is your problem?!”

”Me?! Ask Callum! His boyfriend sold me a stolen car!”

”Nah you’re wrong. Ben wouldn’t do that. He’s changed.!”

”Clearly!” Brains scoffed before throwing the paperwork at Callum.

Callum looked at the paperwork feeling angry at Ben and himself for believing Ben could change.

“See?! He did that on purpose!”

”Sir. Ben wouldn’t do that. Honest. You have to believe me. Please let me talk to him.”

”Ok. But we’re coming with you.”

Callum along with Brains and his Captain walked out to Ben.

”Sir let me talk to him myself.”

”No! Let me at him! I’m gonna kill him!”

”Enough Private Brains! We do this Callum’s way or no way.”

Ben was sat at the car lot desk trying to phone Callum, the idiot he got the car off and Brains.

”Ben? You ok?” Ben looked up and saw Callum, Brains and Charles.

”What they doing here?”

”Ben I’m gonna ask you something ok don’t lie to me. Tell me the truth ok. Whatever’s happened we can deal with it now we don’t need to worry. All I need from you is the truth ok?”

”Ok Callum.” Ben whispered sounding like a child.

”Did you sell Brains a stolen car? Tell me the truth.”

Ben looked at Callum before looking down at the floor.

”Yes. But I swear to you Callum I thought it was legit! I always get it from this buyer and I’ve never had any problems! I don’t know what happened. The second I found out I ran after him Cal. That’s the truth.”

”Ok.”

”Ok that’s it? You’re not mad?”

”Why would I be mad baby? You told me the truth that’s all that ever matters to me. You know I hate when you lie to me. I’ve told you so many times not to lie to me and you didn’t. You didn’t lie to me now and then tell me after. You’ve told me now. You’ve told me the truth and that’s all I ever ask from you. The truth.”

”I really am sorry Callum. I tried so hard to get it back. You can check my phone. You can phone the dealer yourself.I’ve called both of them over and over.”

”I believe you Ben.”

”I’m sorry to mate. I should have listened to you. It’s all worked out though even after Callum doubted you.” Brains commented grinning when Charles pushed him out of the door.

”We’ll leave you two alone. You coming back Callum?”

Seeing the look on Ben’s face Callum shook his head.

The room was silent once the two men left.

”You doubted me? Why?”

”Ben...”

”Why would you do that? The second he told you did you think this was all a lie? I’ve told you I’ve changed. Yes it’s hard and no it’s not easy but I’m doing it for you. What’s the point though?”

”Ben I’m so sorry. It’s just when Brains told me I didn’t know what to think.”

”So you let him an old teammate get into your head when it comes to me your boyfriend. Why?”

”Look I’m stupid ok I admit that. I’m annoyed with Brains and myself. I shouldn’t have let him get into my head when it came to you.”

”Is there any point in me changing at all? I don’t want to change if the second like this something happens you doubt me.” Ben looked at the floor once again feeling so insecure.

In that moment Callum realised how much Ben was trying and how hard and his teammates had ruined that but so did Callum he should have known Ben wouldn’t do that.

”Ben I want you to keep on doing what you’re doing. I’m so proud of you and I shouldn’t have had even an ounce of doubt. You’re amazing.”

”Do you still love me?”

”1000 percent baby. You’re my Ben.”

”Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was out when I wrote this so I’m sorry for the ending


	32. I’m so proud of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets his acceptance letter from college and no one is more proud of him then Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet to cheer us up after tonight😭
> 
> Poor Ben and poor Callum.
> 
> One day gone is another day closer to the reunion

“Posts here.”

”I’ll get it Cal. You’re cooking.”

”You sure? Don’t want you to hurt yourself?” Ben rolled his eyes.

Ok so he had been ill over the past few days and was like a whiny child and when Callum had gone to work Ben had got up to go to the toilet except his feet decided not to work and as he fell he banged his head on the bedside table.

When Callum had come home he was mad at Ben, at himself, at Jay but more at Stuart. He had told Stuart before he left to keep an eye on Ben.

”Haha(!) You should be a comedian Callum(!) I’m literally in your view you can see me.” Ben détached himself from Callum and went to get the post.

”Wow. Look babe. I’ve got the post and nothing happened.” Ben spoke to soon as he was going back to Callum he tripped and landed straight in Callum’s arms.

”You were saying?”

”Shut up. Here take your bloody post.” Ben gave the post to Callum and folded his arms over his chest.

Callum went through the post seeing one for Ben.

”One for you baby. Don’t you want it?”

”Give it to me.” Ben snatched the letter from Callum and went into the bedroom shutting the door.

Callum laughed to himself before putting the chicken in the oven.

”Oh my god!” Ben screamed.

Callum ran into the bedroom.

”Whats the matter? Are you hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance? Or Maisie? Ben?”

Ben ignored all of Callum’s questions.

Instead he gave the letter to Callum.

”Look!”

Confused Callum took the letter before opening it.

_”Dear Mr Mitchell,_

_Congrulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted on to our Youth Worker Training Course. We can’t wait to have you with us! Below will be the number you will need to call to start your training.”_

Callum looked at Ben who looked down.

It was finally happening!

Ben. His Ben. His precious baby boy. The man he loved was following his dreams of being a youth worker.

It was something Ben had always wanted to do. He had a pretty tough ride growing up and didn’t have anyone. He wanted to change that though for other children and people.

Ben wanted other children to get the help and support they needed so they didn’t end up like him. He wanted to make a difference.

He wanted to show Lexi that it was never to late to follow your dreams no matter how old you were.

He wanted to do this for Callum.

Something that would make Callum proud all though Callum told him everyday he was proud of him.

Callum was the only one that encouraged him to follow his dreams.

Phil had snapped at him. Kathy said that Ben wouldn’t be able to stick to it. The rest of the family didn’t believe in Ben only Callum.

Callum that encouraged Ben to make the first move.

Callum that sat with Ben all night and all day when Ben revised his Maths and English. 

Callum that stayed calm when Ben snapped at him and broke down saying that he would be a failure and it was to late to be a youth worker it was a stupid dream.

Callum that held Ben tight and whispered how much he loved his boy over and over again.

It was Callum that took Ben to his exams and waited for hours until Ben came out taking him for food to take his mind off the results.

Callum that had been there when Ben had gotten the grades he needed and Callum that had began the ball rolling to enroll Ben into College.

Callum. It was all Callum.

Callum took Ben in his arms.

“I am so proud of you my darling. I love you.”


	33. I’m gonna fix this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a different ending to yesterday’s episode 14/01/20

Callum walked back into the Mitchell’s leaning against the door and calming himself.

He couldn’t just walk out on Ben. The man was hurting and he had clearly been drinking a lot he needed Callum even if he didn’t realise it.

”Ben?” Callum whispered.

Ben looked at Callum eyes bloodshot red.

”What?” Ben’s voice was broken.

His poor Ben.

”Is anyone staying here tonight?”

”Mum, Dennis and dad. Why?”

”Ok I’ll be 2 minutes.”

Callum went upstairs and into Ben’s room.

He grabbed a back then grabbed some of Ben’s clothes and his toiletries packing them up.

Callum walked back downstairs Ben exactly where he had been left.

”Will you come with me?” Callum held his hand out.

”You hate me don’t you?”

”I don’t I promise. Please Ben.”

”Where to?”

”Mine? Stuart and Rainie have gone out they’re spending the night at some hotel so they won’t be there. Please? I don’t want you alone here.”

”Ok.” Ben took hold of Callum’s hand and gripped it tight together the two of them left Phil’s.

”Want something to drink?” Callum placed Ben’s bag on the sofa letting Ben make himself comfortable.

”Hot chocolate?”

”With marshmallows and sprinkles yeah?”

”Yeah please. You remembered.”

”Of course could never forget that. Have you eaten?”

”Not hungry.” Ben shrugged his shoulders like he did before.

“You need to eat. How about I make you a toastie? Cheese and ham?”

”It’s up to you. Can I get changed into my pyjamas?”

”Of course don’t need to ask me.”

Ben grabbed his bags and went into the bedroom shutting the door.

Callum placed the bread into the toaster before leaning back and closing his eyes.

What a day!

First Rainie then Ben getting jealous then Ben practically admitting murder!

Ben got changed and sat down on the bed.

His dad had text him but he ignored it.

No matter what Ben did it would never be enough for Phil.

He had told Callum the truth he hadn’t told Callum who yet.

If Ben was being honest he just wanted to crawl into Callum’s arms and beg him for forgiveness.

“Ben? Foods ready.” Ben wiped his tears and went into the living room.

He sat down on the sofa with Callum at the other end of him.

Ben grabbed the cheese toastie and began wolfing it down. He felt like he hadn’t eaten properly in days.

”You hungry?”

”Starving. Sorry. I’m making a mess.” Ben picked up the breadcrumbs.

”Leave it. It’ll wait till tomorrow. You just eat your food. I’ll make you another?”

”Yeah please.” 

Callum went to make another toastie for Ben this time putting extra ham in.

”Where am I sleeping?”

”Hmm?” Callum turned to look at Ben.

”Where am I sleeping? Here on the sofa? Your room? Stuart’s room? On the floor? I mean ain’t I gotta leave early so your brother doesn’t catch me?”

”No you don’t. He’s just text. They’re gonna take baby Abi to visit Rainies mum for the rest of the week. It’s up to you where you wanna sleep.” Callum took the sandwich out and placed it on the plate giving to to Ben who wolfed it down again.

”God ain’t anyone been feeding ya?” Callum joked but Ben burst in tears.

”Ben I’m joking.”

”I’m sorry. I ain’t felt like this in days. Everything’s gone wrong Cal.” Ben sobbed.

Callum wrapped his arms around the younger man trying to soothe him.

”Hey it’s ok I’m here. I’m always here. We don’t need to talk now we can talk later.”

”Will you sleep with me tonight?”

”Of course but where? If you want me to sleep on the floor I will?”

”No in the bed please?”

”Shall we go now it’s late.” Ben nodded and got up first going into the bedroom.

Callum picked up the dishes and put them in the sink before going into the bathroom and washing his face.

”Wall or door?” Ben asked when Callum was in the bedroom.

”What?”

”Do you wanna sleep on the side facing the door or the wall?”

”You pick. You’re exhausted. I just want you to get into bed.”

“Wall. I don’t wanna sleep near the door.”

Ben got into bed Callum following after.

”Hold me?” Callum took Ben in his arms and held him tightly.

The poor man.

How scared he must have been and how alone he must have felt.

In Callum’s arms Ben looked so much smaller almost like a child who needed their parent.

”I love you Ben. I shouldn’t have left you. I’m not scared at all. I’m still gonna love you no matter what. It doesn’t matter who it is or why. I promise you I’m gonna fix this. I’m not letting you go.” Callum let his lips graze against Ben’s forehead before he settled down himself.

If only Callum knew why and who it was.

He wouldn’t feel the same then


	34. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum’s agreed to go on a date to shut Rainie up but the guy wants more than just pints in the pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben has told Callum about what he did. This is sort of set a few days after,

“Want another mate?”

”Erm yeah please thanks.” Callum watched his “date” go to the bar and get a second round in.

He was only here to keep Rainie quiet. She kept going on about it and kept making digs at Ben until Callum had agreed to go on a date.

Callum was still racking his brain over what to do with Ben.

He hadn’t seen the man he loved in days ever since Ben had told him what he had done and practically begged Callum to prove that he really loved him that those 3 words were true.

Callum walked out he needed time to process his feelings about all of this, Ben was scared and vulnerable that much was clear and Callum didn’t know how to help him.

”Here ya are.”

”Thanks.” Callum looked at his date.

He was an ok type of man definitely not Ben.

No one could ever be Ben.

He was Callum’s height and was soft and nice like Callum but he was boring when Callum didn’t want boring.

He wanted excitement.

”Penny for them?”

”Sorry?”

”Penny for your thoughts? You keep staring at me but then it’s like you’re thinking of something else.”

”Oh sorry. It’s fine. Just day dreaming. So what do you do?”

”Well I was a chef but now I’m a counsellor. You?”

”Ex squadie but now I work in the funeral parlour.”

”Hmm how about we get out of here? Go somewhere for the night?” Matt suggested.

”Erm where?”

”Hotel. We can get to know each other properly.” Matt winked.

Callum looked at Matt before swallowing.

There was no way he would go to any hotel with this man.

It wasn’t in Callum to do that.

One night stands weren’t him.

He wasn’t going to cheat on Ben.

”No thanks I’m not that type of guy.”

”Oh come one I’ll make it worth your while.” Matt slid his foot up and down Callum’s leg pulling his wallet out and throwing £20 across the table.

”No. I’m sorry.” Callum said firmly walking out ignoring Mick’s shouts.

Matt followed Callum outside and grabbed his wrist holding tight.

”Get the hell off me! What are you doing?! Stop!” Callum tried to pull his hand free but the more he resisted the more Matt held harder.

”Just come on.” Matt pulled Callum along roughly like he was some dog.

”Let me go now! Please.”

Callum was looking to see if anyone was watching anyone that would come to his rescue and save him but no one.

”Oh hello lads.” Matt and Callum turned around.

_Ben_

Ben didn’t notice how Matt had held of Callum’s wrist

”So what’s going on here then? Who are you?”

”I’m Matt. Callum’s date and we’re leaving. Who the hell are you?”

”Ben. Callum’s mate and he’s not interested in you so I suggest you leave. He’s clearly not having a good time.”

”I ain’t leaving without Callum. He’s my date ok?”

”He ain’t your property! He’s a person!”

”Yes he is but he’s with me and we’re going to catch a movie so goodbye.”

Ben grabbed Matt by the collar and pinned him up against the wall noticing roughly he noticed Callum rubbing his wrist. 

”Listen here you little shit! Jog on! Callum doesn’t want anything to do with you. He is not some piece of meat. I know your type and I’ll be dammed if I let that happen to Callum. He can do better. Don’t make me repeat myself. Move.”

Ben pushed Matt away.

Matt scoffed but walked away throwing one last wink at Callum.

”Go on then. Have a go at me.”

”Thank you.” Callum whispered.

”What? I didn’t hear you.”

”I said thank you. I’m so glad you came when you did.”

”Why? He wasn’t your type? You like them short and them to have troubled pasts like me.” Ben joked.

”He was going to take me to a hotel Ben. I told him no I wasn’t like that but he didn’t listen to me. It felt like cheating on you. He threw £20 at me. Having another man touch me felt wrong them putting their hands on my body. It’s not right. I’m yours. He had hold of my wrist and wouldn’t let go if you hadn’t come when you did:::” 

”Can I see your wrist? Please?”

Callum moved his hand and held out his wrist showing Ben.

It was red raw and bruised. 

Ben felt anger build up but he pushed it down.

”He would not have hurt you Callum.”

”You don’t know that.”

”I would not have let him. Even if he did take you to the hotel I would have found you. I’m yours and you’re mine. I love you Callum.” Ben’s eyes went wide as he realised what he said.

“Erm look you should ice the wrist. It’s only a bit of swelling it will go down bruises will fade.”

”Ben look about the other day and about what you just said....”

”I’ve got to go. See you around and please be careful will you? You don’t know these men like I do. Don’t let them use you. You should pick who you want.” Ben walked away quickly.

”Ben!”


	35. Paul’s room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum’s building Ben a home and Ben only has one request

If someone was to ask Ben Mitchell where his home was he would say he didn’t know he didn’t have a home not even a house.

He was thrown left, right and centre. He was at Ian’s then at Phil’s then at Callum’s.

Ian and Phil’s weren’t Ben’s home. He just slept there. It wasn’t somewhere he felt safe and loved or somewhere he could escape to if things got to much.

Ben wasn’t allowed to do certain things at Phil’s he wasn’t even allowed to speak to Callum there and if he did it would be limited.

If he had a fight with Phil he couldn’t tell his dad to do one it would make him mad. Instead Ben would leave and go to Ian’s who would moan at him for slamming the doors or making mess.

Ben hated it he felt like a stranger.

Callum was his home but even then there were problems especially with Stuart and the fact that Callum’s home used to be Paul’s home.

Everytime Ben was there he could feel Paul he missed him of course he did. Paul was his first love.

Everything had changed though when Callum had told Ben he was building a home for them.

He didn’t want to buy someone else’s home because it wouldn’t feel like theirs.

Instead Callum wanted to build a new home. He wanted Ben to have a say in everything, the design, the structure.

Everything from the first brick laid till the last ever piece to be placed in their home.

Callum had gone along with everything Ben had said. Ben really was lucky.

Ben had joked about a sex room and Callum had simply said “If that’s what you want.” Ben had hit the jackpot.

”You ok baby? You seem quiet?” Callum stopped running his fingers through Ben’s hair.

”Yeah just thinking. How lucky I am to have my own home. Thank you.”

”You deserve it. What do you think of this colour for Lexis room?” Callum showed Ben a bunch of nude tones.

The two of them were at Ian’s the house finally empty.

The house was going to have 3 floors.

Basement

Living room and kitchens 

Bedrooms

Callum had also decided to add a gym and cinema in there. A dance room for Lexi. A musical theatre for Ben.

Ben could add a sweet room if he wanted:

The house would be built on a plot of land the Army would build it.

Callum knew Ben didn’t want to be alone without Lexi so he had decided to build another house for Lola and Jay so they were all together.

They were going to have a small stable filled with horses.

Ben loved horses for some reason they along with dogs seem to calm him down.

Ben couldn’t be happier but he wanted to add something and was scared about asking Callum.

He didn’t know why. Callum had assured him that if Ben wanted something to add to their home then to add it.

”Cal?”

”Yeah?”

”I want to ask you something. It’s ok if you say no. I’ll understand but I want to ask you first.”

”Ok?” Callum sat up straight looking at Ben who was looking at the floor.

”I was wondering- well if..: Basically. No wait that’s not right. Well... Erm”

”Ben it’s ok you can tell me anything you know that go ahead.”

”I want a room for Paul just for him but only if you’re ok with it.” Ben looked at Callum who didn’t speak.

Ben felt his heart shatter.

”You’re not are you? It’s ok forget i said anything.”

”Ben why did you ask me?”

”Eh? Because it’s your house.”

”No Ben it’s **ours** mine and yours. You didn’t need to ask me if you could build a room for Paul. You should have built it. I would never have said no.”

”But your mates are the one who are making our home. I thought they’d tell you and you’d say no.”

”They wouldn’t. I’ve told all of them that if you go up to them and tell them you want something in the house you to do it. I’m not fussed. I would never have said no.”

”I can definitely build it then yeah? I want all of Paul’s things in there. Pictures, clothes, his sprays. Everything.”

”Go ahead. In fact instead of a room how about we build a floor? You know a Paul floor? So that when Pam and Les come and stay they can stay there. Same with you if you need space.”

”Would you.. Well because it’s yours too.. would.”

Callum knew what Ben was saying.

”No Ben. I would never step foot on that floor. I swear. If you wanted to you could lock the door keep the keys with you. I would never disrespect your privacy. Say for example you wore Paul’s shirt and it was washed. I wouldn’t iron it. I’d leave that to you even if I did iron it by mistake I would leave it in the bedroom. If you needed space and told me to leave I would.”

“Thank you. I’ve been so scared about telling you.”

”Why?”

“I don’t know. I’m yours ain’t I? It’s wrong to think about Paul or have anything to do with him. He’s dead and I’m with you I shouldn’t think about him.”

”Who told you that Ben?”

”Phil and Ian but it was more the lad I was with before. I remember it was Paul’s birthday and I wanted to take some flowers he let me but he said that he don’t want to hear Paul’s name for the rest of they day. I was his.”

”You are mine and I’m yours you know that. But I would never do that to you at all. The whole reason I built this house is because I want you to have a home. I want you to feel safe and relaxed in here. I want you to be able to tell people who can and can’t come in here. I want you to slam the doors in peoples faces like they do to you. Ben if you told that at 8:00 you wanted the doors locked I would do it.”

”I will show you the room..”

”No. I don’t want to see it. Not because I don’t care but because I do. Don’t feel like you have to show me. If you wanted to you could build a million Paul’s room and I’d never look in any of them.”

”So I can definitely build it then? Like a floor for him? I wouldn’t go in there all the time only sometimes.”

”You can do what you like. Whatever makes you feel loved and safe.”

”You do. Thank you Callum. Pam was wrong you know.”

”When?”

”When she said you’re lucky to have me. I’m lucky to have you.”

”Love you.”

”Love you more now about Lexi’s room?”


	36. Future Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ben are at the Mitchell’s for Peggy’s welcome home party and Callum is a natural with the baby and Janet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Sharon is pregnant with Keanu’s baby but Phil doesn’t know.

“Aww congratulations she is beautiful! Well done Keanu and Louise!” Kathy gushed over the new baby.

Peggy had come home from the hospital and Phil had decided to throw a party.

Both Mitchell’s and Beale’s there.

Ben was surprised when his dad invited him and Callum but him and Phil had gotten oh better.

He had also taken to Callum. They were like best friends.

It had now got to the point where Phil and Callum would go to the pub or for some food once a week so they could talk away from the family and talk about Ben and other things.

The first time they had gone Ben couldn’t hide the worry and fear but after a hug and a talk from Callum he knew his dad was happy.

Phil respected Callum, weather that was because he was a soldier or was kind no one knew but everyone was glad Phil had finally accepted Ben.

Callum wasn’t afraid to put Ben in his place when he would play up. If Ben would take a dig at Keanu one stern look from Callum made him stop. The same for Phil.

Callum would put both father and son in their place.

”Well done sis. You’re a proper grown up now.”

”Oh thanks you want to hold her?”

”Yeah.” Louise gave baby Peggy to Ben.

”Hello. I’m uncle Ben. Aren’t you beautiful? Look this is your uncle Callum.” Ben sat next to Callum the baby looking up.

”Can I hold her Phil?”

”Why you asking me? It’s Louise’s baby?”

”Dad!” Louise scolded 

“Of course you can. You’re family now.”

Ben placed the baby into Callum’s arm.

”Hi. Hi baby Peggy. Wow. You’re absolutely perfect aren’t you? You’ve got your mummy’s looks but your daddy’s eyes. I’m uncle Callum. Yes I am. Yes”. Callum cooed eyes fixated on the baby in his arms.

Peggy started fussing but Callum stroked her cheek instantly calming her.

”It’s ok don’t worry. You hungry? Or tired? Why am I asking you can’t speak. Ignore me.” Callum rocked Peggy back and forth.

Janet came down and sat down next to Callum.

”Hello? What’s the matter?”

”Will won’t let me play with him. He said I’m not allowed he said it’s for big people.” Janet said not even acknowledging her own parents

Yet another person that liked Callum.

“Oh well thats not good is it? Tell you what how about I give Peggy back to her mum and dad and me and you play a game? If you’re lucky maybe we can do some cooking?”

”Really?!” Janet’s eyes went wide.

”Of course. What do you want to play?”

”Cowboys and Cowgirls?”

”Ok. Let me give Peggy back.” Callum got up the baby now asleep and passed her to Keanu.

”You don’t have to do this Callum.” Honey didn’t want to Callum to feel he had to.

”No it’s ok. I want to. Is it ok with you?”

”Of course. She really loves you.”

”Callum....” Janet pulled on Callum’s arm.

”Ok.” Callum followed Janet upstairs.

Ben watched them both go a smile on his face.

”He’s a natural.”

”Hm?” Ben turned to Kathy.

”With Janet and Peggy. He’s a natural. Let’s not forget Lexi and Will.”

”My Denny to. He only listens to Callum. He’s a good one.”

”Yeah he is. I’m lucky.”

”Mummy! Mummy! Look it’s Cowboy Callum!” Janet came running downstairs Callum after.

Callum was wearing a cowboy hat and cowboy boots.

”I’m the rootiest, tootiest, cowboy in the Wild West! Hey there lil lady!” Callum said to Janet.

”Howdy. Cowboy Callum! Quick we need to save the horse!”

“Excuse me Cowgirl can I borrow Cowboy boyfriend please? I’ll bring him back.”

”Hmmm.”

”Don’t worry Janet I’ll come back. You go find the waterhole.”

”Ok.” Janet ran upstairs.

Ben pulled Callum towards the kitchen shutting the door behind them.

”What?”

Ben pushed Callum against the door and kissed him passionately.

Callum placed one arm around Ben’s waist pulling him close one hand against his neck.

Ben pulled Callum’s hat off and slipped his tongue into Callum’s mouth.

Tounges sliding against each other.

Ben pulled back.

”Wow! What was that for?”

“To show you how thankful I am for what you’re doing for Peggy and Janet.”

”They’re family ain’t they? What?”

”Would you ever want our own?”

”Babies or children?”

”Both?”

”Yeah but maybe one of our own.”

”Why?”

”I want to adopt Ben. Could you imagine it? Me and you with a big family. Not just from here but from all around the world. I want children to have the life I never had. I want to adopt children from Afghanistan, Iraq, Syria, Kathmandu. All over the place.”

”You know what? I feel the same. I want to make a difference. God I love you. You’re a natural.”

”Well maybe we can start planning now?”


	37. Ben giving birth while locked in the car lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s 8 months pregnant and is just tying up some lose ends at the car lot but his son has other ideas 
> 
> Or the one where Ben’s locked in the car lot and is in labour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve never written anything like this and I know it won’t be done justice.
> 
> This is for Smugdendingle.
> 
> Thank you for allowing me to write my own version of these stories.

Ben sat on his desk placing his hand on his stomach feeling his baby kick he moved a little trying to comfortable he had pain all night.

Today was his last day at the car lot.

He couldn’t believe it.

He Ben Mitchell bad boy of Walford man hell bent on destroying lives was pregnant, pregnant with the man who he loved baby.

He was going to protect his son. His son would never be treated the way Ben was.

”Ow. What you doing mate? You deliberately hurting daddy?” Ben rubbed his stomach but the pain kept on coming.

Getting up Ben decided to go for a walk he got to the door but it was locked.

”Oh no.” The door handle from the other side had come off thanks to Jay and he still hadn’t fixed it.

Running his hands up and down his side Ben went to get his phone.

”Argh!” Ben leant against the desk feeling a sharp pain he grabbed his phone but his phone went blank the battery just dying.

”Oh god.” Ben whimpered the pain was unbearable it was like someone was ripping him apart then it clicked.

_Labour_

He couldn’t be in labour! The baby was a month early and Ben wasn’t ready but clearly his son had other ideas.

Ben didn’t know what to do but he knew that this baby had to be delivered. No medication, no Callum holding his hand telling him how brave he was, how beautiful it was just Ben.

Sinking to his knees Ben started breathing and out.

”Right mate. It’s me and you now. Go easy yeah? We’re gonna do this.”

Feeling the urge to push Ben took off his trousers and leaned back against the desk legs wide apart.

Ben felt something wet and heard some splashing.

He was definitely in labour.

Groaning Ben pushed as hard as he could.

”Ohh god. Come on baby.”

Grabbing his coat Ben placed it under his legs so the baby had somewhere to be born on.

Ben pushed again he was being ripped apart but so sign of baby at all.

Changing his tactic Ben got on his hands and knees legs apart so he could see the baby.

With all his might Ben pushed.

”Argh! God CALLUM! Someone help me! CALLUM!” Ben screamed before breathing in and out again.

He read that if you were stressed while in labour it would hurt a lot more and the baby would take their time.

”Come on baby. Daddy’s sorry. Come on now.”

Ben gripped onto the sofa and pushed again.

He felt something.

_The head. His baby’s head._

”Well done son. That’s it.” Ben whispered.

“One last push come on Ben.” Ben told himself.

”Urgh! Aah! Argh!” Ben pushed as hard as he could hands going white it was all worth it when his baby was born.

”Oh god.” Ben cried. He grabbed the towel and wrapped his son inside it keeping him warm leaving the umbilical cord the baby was covered in blood and was crying but settled when he saw Ben.

”Hello beautiful. God you took it out of me. Oh my boy. Daddy loves you and daddy loves you so much. Lexi loves you to.” Ben kissed his son lightly.

”Ben? Oh god baby!” Ben didn’t even notice Callum and Jay arrive.

”Look babe. Your son.” Ben looked at Callum before looking back at then baby.

It was Jay who had heard the screaming and shouted at Ben but Ben didn’t answer now he and Callum knew why.

Callum sat on the floor wrapping his arms around Ben.

”Oh god I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. You’re so brave baby boy. So good.” Callum kissed Ben just as the ambulance arrived.

Callum was in love with Ben and his son.

”Have I told you how proud of you I am?”

”Only like a million times!” Ben laughed looking at Callum and his son.

They were both at the hospital the baby having been cleaned up and Ben resting he was sat up in the bed.

”I really need to get that car door fixed. I’m gonna kill Jay.”

”Cal. I’ve just given birth to your son. Alone may I add. Come and sit on the bed with me forget Jay.”

Callum sat next to Ben letting Ben rest his head on his shoulder.

”We did it.”

”No Ben you did it.”

”Argh.” Ben felt another sharp pain

”Hey what’s the matter?”

”I don’t know my stomach hurts.” Callum pressed the buzzer to alert the nurses.

”Whats the matter sweetie?” Trixie asked Ben coming on.

”My stomach. Argh!” Ben gasped writhing in pain.

All Callum could do was watch. He couldn’t lose Ben not now not ever.

Trixie looked at Valerie before looking at Ben.

”Ben sweetie did anyone tell you that you were expecting twins?”


	38. Long labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s just round out he was expecting twins. The first one has been delivered however the second one is taking its time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ben’s baby is born via his butt hole after what seems like hours and hours of pain enduring labour

“Ben sweetie. Did anyone tell you you were expecting twins?”

”What?! No?! I was only told I was gonna have one. Even in the scans they didn’t show?!”

”Well sometimes that can happen. Especially if your children were in your stomach the way they were.”

”What does that mean?” Callum said the baby now asleep.

”Well because this baby was a bit bigger then the other one his body would have sort have blanketed the other. That would have muffled any heart beat. Plus your son stayed in that position.”

”Right so what happens now. To Ben?”

”Well we will give it an hour to see if the contractions start if they don’t we’ll start the labour.”

”Won’t I need a C section?”

”No not really if this baby decides to come the same way as their brother then you’ll be ok. I’ll give you some pain relief though.”

Trixie gave Ben some morphine before walking out.

Callum placed his son in the basket before going to sit with Ben.

”Bit of a shock eh? These 2 are gonna run us ragged.” Callum joked trying to lighten the mood.

”I can’t do it.”

”Ben?”

”Callum I can’t! I can’t go through labour again. HE” Ben pointed to the baby asleep.

”HE nearly ripped me apart I can’t do this. I’m to tired.”

”Baby I know you are and if I could I’d take your place but I can’t. God placed our children in your stomach for a reason and I’m here now. You aren’t alone.”

”What if something goes wrong?”

”It won’t. Look try and get some sleep ok?”

Ben rested his head on Callum’s shoulder trying to sleep he got about 10 minutes before he felt pain again.

Callum buzzed and the nurses came in.

Trixie felt Ben’s stomach.

”Right Ben what you’re feeling are Braxton Hicks Contractions they’re sort of a false labour but it does mean that labour is on its way. We’ll give it another half an hour ok?”

”No I feel something! Argh god!”

”Page Doctor Turner.”

Valerie ran out to get the doctor.

”I think we have a bit of a trickster on our hands Doctor.”

”Let’s have a look then”.

Patrick felt Ben’s stomach and nodded.

”You’re right. You’re definitely in labour Ben however this baby doesn’t want to move he’s further up then we’d like.”

”So what do I do? C section?”

”No there’s no need for a C section your baby will arrive but we need to wait until it’s a bit further down.”

”It’s ok babe.” Callum rubbed gentle circles on Ben’s back.

Ben crawled into Callum’s lap groaning.

”God Cal. It bloody hurts.”

”I know doing so well baby good boy.” Callum continued to rub circles on Ben’s back.

”We can give you an epidural Ben to stop some of this pain but unfortunately we can’t do much else.”

”Why can’t you do a C section on me? It will be out in 2 minutes.”

”I’m sorry if we could we would but there’s no risk to you or the baby and plus we don’t even know where exactly the baby is. Giving you a C section means going in blind and we can’t take that risk.”

”Make it stop. Callum.” Ben whimpered 

”Shh. Shh it’s ok baby.” Callum soothed although he was worrying himself.

”Ben I’m gonna give you an epidural now. Can you lie on your side? Callum can you hold his hand?”

”Of course.” Callum helped Ben roll on his side and held his hand tightly.

Trixie gave Ben the epidural before helping him sit back up.

”How about you walk around this room Ben? It helps a lot of people.”

”Fine.” Ben got up and walked around the room rubbing his stomach and looking at his other baby.

”What you laughing at?” Ben glared at Callum.

”You.. I’m sorry. The way you’re walking.”

”What’s wrong with my walking?”

”You look like a penguin. You know waddle waddle. Should send you back to the Antartic!” Callum stood up and showed Ben what he meant.

”You can talk Big ears! Don’t you need to go back to Noddy and ToyLand?!” Ben bit back.

”Nope he gave me the day off although he did ask me to go back said he needed help with his services and wanted my help.” Callum winked at Ben at least he was smiling now.

”You tell that bastard that the only man who needs your help with services is your boyfriend who by the way carried both of your children for 9 months and gave birth to one alone!” Ben hissed but his voice held no threat

”You’re never gonna let me live that down are you?”

”Erm hell no! Bloody hell! Who knew being pregnant would hurt this much?!”

”Come here?” Ben walked towards Callum his waters breaking as he did so.

”Looks like number 2 has other plans.” Ben stated

Trixie came into the room and saw the 2 men.

”On the bed Ben. On your hands and knees legs wide apart. Actually let me pull it down.” Trixie pulled the bed down flat.

Callum helped Ben onto the bed and stood at the end of the bed holding both of Ben’s hands tightly.

”Fuck.” Ben moaned.

”Don’t do anything yet Ben. Nothing at all.”

”I need to push!” 

”No! It’s absolutely important you don’t. I’m just going to give you something. Sharp scratch.”

”OW! Why did you do that?!” Ben tightened his hold on Callum’s hands.

”Sorry. It’s to help the baby be born easy.”

“Can I push now?!”

”Yes but slow pushes Ben. Really slow.”

Ben pushed slowly.

”Well done. Now I want you to keep those slow pushes coming until you feel a contraction.”

Ben did what Trixie said with every small push he felt like he was being stretched in all directions.

”Can I push proper now?!” Ben groaned.

”Little pushes for now Ben. This baby is making no attempt to move if you push hard you could hurt him.”

”Him?!” Ben and Callum said at the same time.

”Yes. You two are having twin boys but you have to be careful Ben. That’s it. Little pushes keep it going. That’s it. Breathe now Ben.”

Ben looked at Callum before breathing in and out.

”Well done baby. You’re so brave. Good boy. That’s my baby.” Callum cooed pressing a kiss to their joined hands.

After what seemed like hours and hours of slow pushing Ben was able to push properly.

”Push hard Ben. Don’t waste a minute of this contraction that’s it! That’s it well done Ben. I think one more push and you’ll have baby’s head.”

”Come on baby.” Ben pushed as hard as he could before stopping and placing his head on the pillow in front.

”The head is born! Well done Ben! Callum do you want to see?”

”I’ll only over here.” Callum let go of Ben’s hands and walked to the side of the bed looking at his baby’s head.

”Wow. He’s beautiful.”

”He’s not here just yet we have a bit more work to do.” Callum nodded and went back to Ben.

”He’s beautiful Ben.”

”Right Ben with this last push we will have baby! You ready?”

”I can’t. I’m too tired. Just use forceps or something or pull it out. I’ve got no more strength left.”

”Look at me Ben.”

Ben lifted his head up and looked at Callum.

Callum joined their hands together and looked Ben straight in his eyes.

”You CAN do this Ben! Your are so good Ben. So good. We’re nearly there a few more minutes it’s all gone be over. You don’t need to use strength. You use mine I’ve got enough for the two of us ok. You push and hold my hand as tight as you want. You’ve got me ok?”

”Ok.”

”Push Ben.”

”Well done Ben! That’s it! Good boy! God my baby boy is so brave! Clever boy! Such a good boy!”

” _That’s it! That’s it! Push! Well done!”_

Ben heard both Trixie and Callum encourage him and he pushed with all his might.

”CALLUM!” Ben roared

”And we have baby! Well done Ben! He’s here!” Ben didn’t hear Trixie he just fell face first into the pillow.

”You did it baby! God Ben our son is here. I’m so proud of you. My precious baby boy.” Callum ran his hands through Ben’s sweaty hair.

”Well done Ben. Here’s your son.” Trixie handed the baby to Callum before cleaning Ben up and helping him lie flat.

Trixie picked up the other baby and handed him to Ben.

”Well done you two. Two beautiful healthy boys.”

”We only need girls now eh baby?”

”You bloody joking?! Unless you’re gonna push them out yourself we ain’t having no more for ages! It’s not easy Callum!” Ben hissed.

”Have you got names for them?”

Ben and Callum looked at each other.

”Yeah?” Ben looked at Callum giving his approval 

”Yeah. Paul and Christopher Highway.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was ok!
> 
> If you have any more Male preg ideas please let me know!


	39. We’re finished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt.
> 
> Ben is pregnant with Callum’s baby and finds out Callum is cheating on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ballum_Gallivich_Addict.

Ben walked back home feeling on cloud 9.

He had just has his last ever baby scan.

Callum had gotten ill so he couldn’t go but Ben didn’t mind seeing their daughter on the screen made Ben so happy.

He couldn’t wait to be a dad again. Lexi would love the baby to because it was a girl.

Turning the key in the door Ben walked in the house was quiet which was no surprise but there were clothes all over the floor.

”Oh god. God. Yeah right there.” Ben heard Callum’s voice he thought he was getting off on himself.

”Callum?” Ben walked into the bedroom door opening it.

”Ben! You’re not supposed to be here!” Callum quickly pulled the duvet over himself but Ben was looking at the man in their bed.

Ben could actually hear his heart shatter.

Callum wouldn’t do this? Not to Ben?

He was tall and handsome and had a grin on his face he didn’t acknowledge Ben or rather he did and didn’t care he went back to kissing Callum.

Ben slammed the door and stormed out of the flat tears falling he could hear Callum shouting.

Ben got to the Beale’s and banged on the door as hard as he could.

”All right! I’m coming! Ben?” Ian questioned his little brother who stormed past him.

”Mummy?!” Ben shouted to Kathy.

”Ben what’s the matter?!” Ian asked again.

”Where’s mummy?!” Ben knew he sounded like a child but he wanted his mum.

”She’s gone out she’ll be back later.”

”Phone her. Ian phone mummy now!” Ben sat down on the sofa watching Ian phone their mum.

He felt a sharp pain.

“Ian? What the hell is wrong? I was having a nice time!”

”Mummy!” Ben shouted running into Kathy’s arms and burying his head in her chest.

Kathy looked at Ian who shrugged his shoulders.

”Baby what’s wrong?”

”Mummy. He he.. Callum’s cheating on me! He’s in the bed with that man! Argh!”

“Ben what’s the matter?”

”God it hurts. My stomach.” Water splashed out.

”Ian phone an ambulance! It’s ok baby! Mummy’s here now!”

”Whats happening?” Ben whimpered.

”You’re in labour sweetheart.”

”No no. Please! It’s to early! Mummy please stop it! Do something!”

”I can’t love. I’ll phone Callum.”

”No! Please! Mummy no! I don’t want to see him! Please don’t phone him!”

”Ok. Ambulance is here.” Kathy got into the ambulance with Ben.

”Benjamin Mitchell. 8 months pregnant. Suspected internal bleeding and possible lack of oxygen to the baby. Theatre!”

Kathy watched her little boy rush into theatre.

”Kathy?! What the hells happened?!” Callum stormed through the doors. 

He had been looking for Ben for ages when he was about to call the police the hospital phoned.

“I’m not telling you anything. You’ve hurt my child.”

”Look Kathy....”

”Don’t!” Kathy hissed.

Callum shut his mouth and sat down.

Hours passed before someone came to see Kathy and Callum.

”Mrs Beale?”

”How are my baies?”

”Unfortunately due to Ben’s internal bleeding we had to deliver the baby. She’s in the Newborn Intensive Care Unit as she is really sick. Ben has been moved to the side room. He lost a lot of blood and is really week.”

”Can I go and see him?”

”Sorry you are?”

”Callum Highway. Baby’s father and Ben’s partner.” Callum chose to ignore Kathy’s scoff.

”I’m sorry mate. Ben doesn’t want to see you. We have to respect his wishes. He said you can see the baby but under supervision. Kathy you can see Ben.”

Callum didn’t argue he just followed Kathy and the Doctor.

”Baby Highway is in the left one there. Has she got a name?”

”Faith.”

”Oh sorry doctor Faith isn’t the baby’s name.” Trixie said.

”Yes it is we picked it ourself.” Callum argued

”Unfortunately Ben has decided against it. He said that if the baby is having your last name then he doesn’t want the first name to be picked by you.”

“So what will MY daughter be called?”

”Brenda? I believe it’s a family name.”

”Brenda was my mums name. Funny enough today is her birthday.” Kathy said.

”5 minutes Callum then you must leave.”

Callum walked up to the Incubator.

God his daughter was hooked up to all those wires and machines.

This was all his fault.

He had to tell Ben.

”Worth it was it? Breaking my baby boys heart and now my granddaughters.”

”You don’t know why and what Kathy!” Callum snapped.

”Callum out now. You’re disturbing the babies.”

”Fine!” Callum stormed out. 

”Kathy? Ben’s asking for you.” Kathy looked at the baby one last time before going to her son.

”Mummy?” Ben whimpered holding his hand out for Kathy to take.

Kathy took his hand in hers and kissed it.

”Hello baby. How you feeling?”

”My baby! Where is she?!” Ben tried to get up but was stopped by Kathy.

”It’s ok darling. She’s in NICU she’s safe. So Brenda eh? Your nan would be proud.”

”It’s her birthday today mummy?” Ben whispered eyes falling heavy.

”Yes it is baby. Go to sleep now. Mummy’s here.” Kathy pushed the hair from Ben’s forehead and watched him sleep.

A few weeks later and Ben was sat up in bed holding his daughter.

”Hello Brenda. I’m daddy.” 

Callum has been to the hospital every day to see his daughter and Kathy was always there.

He begged to see Ben but Kathy and Ben had been firm.

”Right ready to go home darling?” Kathy had come in with Jay and Lola and Lexi.

”Can’t wait! So what do you think Lex?”

”I love her daddy! Is she ours?!”

Ben laughed he was so glad Lexi had taken to the baby.

”Yep! Let’s go home eh.” Ben handed Brenda to Lola before getting into the wheelchair.

Ben slowly got into the car the baby already strapped in next to Lexi.

Lola, Jay and Kathy sat at the front Jay driving.

”Time to go home baby.” Ben whispered.

Jay pulled up and helped Ben out.

Lola took Brenda.

”Ben!” Ben heard Callum’s voice and saw them coming towards them.

”How you feeling? Hey baby girl. I’m your daddy.” Callum stroked his daughters cheek.

”Dad.”

”What?”

”You’re her dad. I’m her daddy. That’s the way it’s going to be. I need to get her inside.”

”Ben please let me explain.”

”No.”

”Then let me take Brenda.”

”No Callum!” Ben hissed walking towards the door.

”Stay away.” Kathy said following Ben with Lola, Jay and Lexi after.

”Comfy? Baby ok?” Kathy placed the blanket over Ben and the baby.

”Mum honestly we’re fine. Stop fusing. I’ve text Stuart.”

”Why?”

”So Callum can see Brenda. She is his daughter too mum. Don’t worry I won’t be there.”

”When’s he coming?”

”Now. I’m gonna go have a bath. Will you stay?”

”Of course.” Ben kissed his daughter gently before giving her to Kathy.

”Mum! Stuart and Callum are here.”

Kathy saw Callum and Stuart walk in both carrying bags of presents.

”She’s a looker isn’t she Callum?”

”I want to hold her.” Callum took his baby from Kathy and rocked her softly.

”Where’s Ben?” Stuart questioned taking the cup of tea from Ian.

”He’s upstairs doesn’t want to see Callum can you blame him?! He broke my sons heart!”

”Mum stop!” Ben came downstairs hair still wet from the shower.

”Ben? Please 5 minutes?” Callum begged.

”No! Now I want my daughter....”

”OUR!”

”MY daughter back she needs to have a bath to.” Ben went up to Callum taking his daughter not even looking at him and went back upstairs.

”Callum let’s just go.” Stuart pushed Callum towards the door.

Kathy went upstairs and joined Ben who was sat in the bathroom with his daughter getting her ready.

”You ok love?”

”How do I do this mum? I don’t know the first thing? Callum...”

At the mention of Callum’s name Ben broke down.

”Shhh. Mummy’s here now.” Callum rocked Ben back and forth just like she did when he was little.

”It hurts mum! God! Why?!” Ben wailed forgetting his daughter was there.

”I don’t know son. I wish I could take your pain and tell you this will pass. It will but it’ll take time.”

”I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Ben looked at his daughter who was surprising still asleep.

”Will you help me give her a bath?”

”Of course. Run the water.”

Kathy helped Ben bath Brenda wrapping her in the towel once they had done.

Ben left Kathy cleaning the bath and went into his bedroom shutting the door.

He placed Brenda into the Moses basket before crawling into his bed and wrapping himself in the covers the tears falling freely and memories of Callum invading him.

Ben woke up to Brenda crying at 4:00.

”Hey come here shh. Daddy’s here.” Ben have the baby her bottle and rocked her back and forth.

Ben checked his phone and there was messages upon messages from Callum.

Ben deleted them all not even reading them then Callum text again.

_”Can I see Brenda today? Please?”_

Ben locked his phone and lay back in bed holding Brenda singing to her.

”Callum phoned again.” Ian told Ben when they were sat at the table for breakfast.

”What shall I do?” Ben bit back bluntly.

”Look Ben he hurt you I get that but he’s still Brenda’s dad.”

”Well thank you Ian. How could I ever forget I got knocked up by the man I loved only for him to cheat on me. Take Brenda I’m going for a shower.” Ben handed the baby to Ian before storming upstairs.

” _You can see Brenda today. Mum’s cafe don’t be late! I don’t want to see you so I’ll text Stuart and he’ll bring her.”_ Ben text Callum then text Stuart.

He got Brenda’s bag and put all her things inside before getting her clothes and going back downstairs.

”I’m sorry Ian.”

”No I am. I shouldn’t have got involved. You going somewhere?”

”No I told Callum he can see Brenda, Stuart’s coming to get her only mums not at work.”

”It’s ok I’ll work at the cafe today don’t worry you get her ready.”

”Thank you.” Ben got Brenda ready just in time for Stuart to arrive.

”Bye baby. Thanks Ian.”

Ben sat down and stuck some old movie on.

The movie had only been on 10 minutes when Ian had messaged him telling him to get to the cafe.”

Ben ran out not even caring he was in his pyjamas.

”Ian! What’s wrong?!” Ben said as he ran into the cafe.

”Look.” Ian pointer to Callum and THAT MAN.

Ben stormed over the two of them were in the corner yet Ben’s daughter was in her pram all alone.

”Ben! Look..... this ain’t....”

”Shut up! Give me her things.”

”What?. I,.”

”No Callum! You begged to see her but you’re with him. I don’t want you seeing Brenda again.”

Ben took the rest of the stuff from Callum before walking out leaving Callum in silence 

Looking around Albert Square then back at his child Ben knew what he needed to do.

Texting Stuart, Ben walked home.

”You ok love?”

”Mum will you do me a favour?”

”Of course. What is it?”

”Will you take Brenda out for a hour or two. I’ve told Stuart to send Callum here.”

”Well yes but Ben....”

”I’m not giving him another chance I’ve made a decision and I have to tell him. I don’t need his permission. Please mum?”

”Ok. Everything in there?”

Ben nodded and kissed Brenda and Kathy before sitting down waiting for Callum.

” _I’m outside.”_

_”Doors open.”_

Callum walked in glad to see Ben there.

”Ben oh thank God. Come here.” Callum held his hands out and walked toward Ben but Ben stopped him with 4 words.

”I’m leaving with Brenda.”

”What? No you can’t! That’s not right Ben! She’s my daughter! Pleas don’t take my baby!”

”Oh so nows she’s your daughter?! Funny that! In the cafe when you were with that she wasn’t your daughter then was she?! Why was he there? Showing of Brenda were you?!” Ben shouted feeling lighter for the first time in weeks.

Nothing was holding him back now.

“That’s not what it was! Ben God! He’s was only there for sex! Nothing more!” Callum shouted back.

”What?! Only ONLY sex?! You shagged him callum! In our home in our bed while I was having a scan because of YOUR DAUGHTER as you keep saying! Why him?! Why no one else?! Why not someone away from he square?!”

“Because you got pregnant and I couldn’t have sex with you!”

”What?! So this is my fault?! You were the fucker that knocked me up! I told you we needed protection but you said no! If you were that disgusted why didn’t you tell me?!”

”Shut up Ben! It’s nothing like that! You wanna know why I slept with him?! Why it was just sex?! Because for the first time in years ever since us someone was looking after me! Making love to me! I wasn’t disgusted I was loved!” Callum shouted back and it was the most stupidest thing he ever said.

”I am taking MY DAUGHTER and we are leaving! You can’t stop me!” Ben was now crying.

”You try and take my baby from me you’re gonna have one hell of a battle! Please Ben.” Callum had know calmed down.

”Please don’t. I’ll change! I swear! I’ll be home when you want me! I’ll take the password of my phone and give it to you every morning and night! I won’t ever look at another man again or do anything like that ever!”

”I don’t want that. I don’t want to control you. You always will think of other men. While you’re in bed with me you’re gonna think of him. I’m gonna be thinking were you are all the time and I can’t do that. Our daughter deserves the best. I need to give that to her. I hope it was all worth it.”

”I can’t change your mind can I?”

”No. I want you to do something for me.”

”Anything. Name it.”

”I want you to delete my number and not contact me at all. I’ll keep in touch with Stuart and send him pictures but not you. Once I settle I’ll let Brenda see you but not until then. You are my daughter’s father and I can’t change that and I don’t want to because you gave me her but I can’t do this. I can’t always look over my shoulder wondering who you’re with. I’m sorry.”

”Will you contact me at all?”

”When I’m ready. Please for your daughter give me time. Can you go now?”

Callum walked out without looking back leaving Ben breaking down.

“Ben? What’s happened?”

Ben ran up to Kathy and took his daughter.

”I’m leaving mum.”

”What?! No! What about Lexi? Stay!”

”I can’t mum. I’m sorry. I can’t stay here while Callum still is. Lexi, Lola and Jay are coming with me. I’m gonna stay with Pam and Les but I need to do right by my baby.”

”When will you go?”

”Tonight. Pam’s gonna send Les to pick me and Brenda up. Lola, Jay and Lexi will come soon.”

”Are you sure?”

”No but I can’t stay. Will you keep an eye on Callum for me please? Oh Les is on his way.”

”Thought you said tonight?”

”I did. He probably knows that I’ll change my mind. Thank you mum for everything I’ll text you when I get there.”

Kathy held Ben is her arms.

She was a mother and Ben was a mother to in a way.

When it came to your children you would do anything for them.

”Bye mum.”

”Bye baby. Bye Brenda.”

Ben took one last look at Ian’s place before walking out to Les.

Ben looked around Albert Square taking it all in.

”See you later Walford. Come on baby. Our new adventure awaits.”

Ben got into the car not noticing Callum we watching it drive away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was rubbish I’m  
> Sorry for that!
> 
> I hope it was at least close to what was asked


	40. Baby talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do something where Callum talks to the unborn child?
> 
> He talks to the baby when Ben is asleep and the baby starts kicking and stuff and wakes Ben up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Beth

Callum rolled over on his side before rolling into his back then on his side again.

He couldn’t sleep at all.

No really he couldn’t he was exhausted but sleep didn’t want to claim him.

Callum turned and stared at his beautiful husband.

_Husband._

Callum still couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to call Ben his husband never mind the fact Ben was carrying their child.

After their honeymoon Ben had been getting sick and after being pestered over and over again he went to the doctors where he was told he was pregnant.

The husbands were overjoyed.

Looking at Ben then looking back at the medium sized bump Callum placed his hand on the bump he slid down so his face was next to Ben’s leg.

Callum looked up and Ben was still asleep.

”Hi baby.” Callum whispered mindful of Ben.

”I’m your daddy or dad whatever you want to call me it’s ok. I hope you’re ok in there you really are lucky to be in Ben’s stomach and to be growing in there. We had your scan the other day. 10 fingers and 10 toes. You really have the best dad no not me although I’m flattered. I’m talking about the man who’s carrying you. He is an amazing father. Lexi can’t wait to meet you that’s your big sister she’s already said you’re gonna play dress up even though she knows you might be a boy. Boy or girl we love you regardless.”

Callum felt the baby kick.

Ben was fast asleep when he felt a kick he opened his eyes slowly and saw Callum lying next to his bump talking to it, Ben smiled before closing his eyes again.

”You trying to wake your dad up?” Callum took a quick glance glad to see Ben was still asleep.

”You don’t wanna be doing that. Your dads very moody when he doesn’t get his beauty sleep. It messes up the day for him. You’ll see that when you arrive. I hope you look like your dad but at least have my eyes. One things for sure you aren’t ever gonna have the life me or your dad had.” Callum pressed a kiss to the bump before resting on it.

Sleep instantly claiming him

Ben stretched his arms and ran his fingers through Callum’s hair surprised when he stayed asleep.

”Soft.” Ben mumbled,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m  
> So sorry it’s so short!
> 
> I hope this was what you wanted?


	41. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> I love if Callum would bond with the baby after he/she has just been born!
> 
> Like when fathers take their shirts off and do skin to skin. I would find that so adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Beth x

“And we have baby! Oh well done Ben! You’ve been superb!”

Ben threw his head back into the cushions and groaned letting feeling upon feeling overcome him.

After a pain staking 2 hours in labour his and Callum’s son Charles was born.

Callum had been away for police training but was now coming home.

Callum rushed into into the maternity ward.

Ben had been in labour! He had given birth all on his own!

”Ben Highway? My husband?” Callum shouted startling the poor nurse.

”Ah yes. Mr Highway. Follow me and I hear congratulations are in order. One perfect boy.”

Callum followed the nurse into Ben’s room his heart dropping when Ben wasn’t there.

”Oh hello. Callum right?” Callum nodded at the nurse who was carrying Charles.

”It’s ok we’ve just taken Ben to get cleaned up. Do you want to hold your son?”

”How is he? How old? How’s Ben?”

”Well Callum I’d say you’ve come at the nick of time because you son is 20 minutes old and is thriving. Ben is fine to. You’ve got a beautiful boy. Would you like to hold him?”

”I can’t. I’m scared I’m gonna hurt him and he won’t like me.”

”Oh Callum. Babies know their parents. Take your shirt off.”

”What?”

”Your shirt it helps the baby to settle when you hold him. Skin to skin contact.”

Callum took his shirt off revealing his toned muscles and held his arms out for his son.

The nurse gently placed Charles in Callum’s arms before taking a step back.

The baby settled against Callum’s chest instantly.

Callum had this feeling. He couldn’t explain what it was but he knew it was nice.

It was like all his worries had faded and the only thing that mattered were his beautiful husband and his precious son.

Callum brushed his little finger against the babies hand smiling when Charles wrapped his small hand around Callum’s finger.

Charles looked up at Callum and Callum felt a wave of love and protection come over him.

It wasn’t like anything he felt for Ben.

It was exactly like what he felt for Lexi and now he was feeling it for his child.

Charles started cooing before shutting his eyes and letting out a small yawn Callum laughed.

”Hello Charles. I’m your daddy and I’m gonna protect and love you with all I have. You won’t even suffer like me or your dad.”

”Soft.”

”Ben!” Callum pulled Ben to his chest.

”We’ve got this Callum.”

”Yeah we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you wanted


	42. Epilepsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Can you do one where Ben has a serious medical condition like a heart problem or epilepsy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kr196
> 
> If anyone watches emmerdale I’m sort of following liv’s epilepsy toute

Turning over in his warm bed Ben snuggled up to Callum wrapping his arm around the older mans waist.

Ben slowly opened his eyes eyes to slowly get used to the light Callum was already awake.

”Morning baby.” Callum ran his hands up and down Ben’s back.

”Mm. Morning.” Ben placed a kiss to Callum’s stomach before moving so he was face to face with him.

”Ow.” Ben winced his head had been hurting for days and his whole body felt week.

”What’s wrong?”

”Think I’ve still got a headache. It won’t pass Cal.”

”I’ve said let’s go to the doctors.”

”I’m fine honest. It probably doesn’t help that I’m on my feet all the time. Anyway that won’t happen today day off.”

”Same here. How about we go get some breakfast at your mums then go out of town? Spend the night up West?”

”Perfect. I’m just gonna get a shower.” Ben kissed Callum before walking out of the bedroom and into the shower.

Leaning against the door Ben shut his eyes feeling a rush of dizziness wash over him.

Once it had passed Ben switched on the water for the shower brushing his teeth and getting in.

Showered and dressed Ben went downstairs where Callum was waiting with a frown on his face.

”What?”

”You really don’t look well baby. Are you sure you want to go out?”

”Yes come on Callum I’m fine I promise.” Ben took Callum’s hand leading them both out.

”What do you fancy?” Callum looked at the menu then at Ben the two of them in the corner booth at Kathy’s.

”Erm probably full English. You?” Callum noticed how Ben was looking at the menu but he also noticed the little winces.

”I’m not that hungry. I’m just gonna have tea and toast. I’ll get it. I need to talk to mum.”

”Ok?”

Ben was waiting in line for his turn when he heard Kathy call him he couldn’t move.

”Ben?” Kathy shouted but her son wasn’t looking at her he was looking straight ahead not blinking or moving.

”Darling can you hear me?” Kathy was now at Ben’s side her son still not moving.

”Callum something’s wrong with Ben.”

Callum got up and in an instant Ben’s eyes rolled into the back of his head he stumbled back banging his head and started shaking violently losing control of his bladder.

”Ben!” Callum ran up to him moving Ben’s hair back Callum took of his coat and blazer and placed one against Ben’s lap and one against his legs to protect his dignity.

”Ok baby. All right. Kathy phone an ambulance! He’s having a seizure!” Callum instructed a shocked Kathy.

”What?! Ambulance please! Callum he’s bleeding.”

”He’s bit his tongue. It’s all right sweetheart I’m here now. It’s gonna pass. You’re gonna be fine. Ok my baby boy. It’s all gonna be ok. It looks bad Kathy but we just have to wait for it to pass.”

Callum held Ben as he kept shaking violently before slowly calming down and coming out of his seizure.

Ben slowly turned his head and opened his eyes looking at Callum before shutting them.

”Kathy give me your scarf.” Callum gently lifted Ben’s head up before placing it down on the scarf.

Callum watched Ben wake up and look at him with big, scared eyes.

”It’s ok. I’m here now.”

Ben started to cry his breathing get heavy each minute.

”Shh shh. It’s ok don’t cry. Don’t worry.”

”Callum. People are looking.” Ben whimpered.

”They’re going. Ben has anything like this happened before?” Callum rubbed circles on the back of Ben’s hands making him cry again.

”All right. You don’t need to tell me. You’re had a shock but the ambulance is here now ok?”

”Jeans. They’re wet.” Ben pointed to his jeans.

”I know and we’re gonna get you out of them. You keep holding my hand.”

Callum watched as the paramedics loaded Ben onto the stretcher.

They gave him an extra blanket to drape over his legs.

Callum was sat on the plastic chairs moving constantly.

Ben was having a scan his whole family were there.

Callum got up and started walking around in a circle.

”Bruv? What’s happened?” Callum heard his big brothers voice and went running up to him breaking down in his arms.

”God I don’t know Stu. He’s gonna be so scared.”

”Callum?”

”Maisie? How’s he doing?” Callum faced his medic.

”He’s a bit shaken up which is to be expected. We’re gonna keep him in overnight to monitor him especially with a head injury. Has this been ever happened before?”

”No not that I know. He’d tell me. Is he?”

”We haven’t cleaned him up yet Callum out of respect to him. We thought you could do it. You can go and see him. If you are gonna clean him up then only you for that.”

”Is he awake?”

”Yeah follow me.”

Callum followed Maisie into Ben’s room who was lying in bed with the barriers up but they were soft barriers sort of like beds.

”Why they there?”

“So if he does have another seizure he doesn’t fall out. Here’s the things you need.” Maisie handed Callum a small bag before closing the blinds and shutting the door putting the do not disturb sign up.

”Callum?” Ben whispered holding his hand out for Callum.

”Hello sweetheart. How you feeling?” Callum took Ben’s hand.

Ben sat up and saw his clothes on the bedside table.

”They my clothes?” Callum nodded.

”Great so I wet myself like a big baby.”

”You aren’t a baby. Well your my baby but I don’t think anyone will have noticed.”

”They will have Cal. They’re all gonna talk about me now. Make fun of me.”

”If anyone dares make fun of you then they have me to deal with!”

”Whats in the bag?”

”Cotton wool, gloves, some wipes and a towel.”

”To clean me up?”

Callum signed “Yeah baby but only if you want me to.”

”Can’t exactly stay in wet clothes can I? Just do it.”

Callum cleaned Ben up with so much love and care making sure every bit of him was clean.

”Thank you Callum. Can we go home now please?”

”Not yet they want to keep you in for observation.”

”For how long? I want to go home!” Ben moaned.

”Hello how we feeling?” A kind nurse came into check Ben over.

”Like you care! You’re keeping me in. I want to go home! Nasty witch!” Ben hissed glaring at the nurse.

”Ben! Stop it! Apologise now!” Callum scolded Ben at least Ben was feeling a bit better.

”I ain’t no baby.” Ben pouted before leaning back against the cushions.

Ben took Callum’s hand and started playing with his fingers.

”I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s got into him. He’s acting like a child.” Callum said to the nurse who didn’t say anything.

”It’s ok honestly we’ve had worse patients then your boyfriend. I can’t blame him in all honesty. I’d be annoyed to if I was him. I’m just gonna chase the doctor up.” The nurse walked out.

”What?” Ben said innocently ignoring Callum’s stern look still playing with his fingers.

”I get you’re angry and annoyed Ben but she’s only trying to help. You can’t speak to people like that. You do know that she doesn’t have to treat you now she can even tell the doctor.”

”I’m sorry.” Ben whispered.

”Not me you have to apologise to is it?” Callum scoffed before softening.

”Ben I get this is the last place you want to be. You’re tired and scared but you know we don’t talk to people like that. You’re acting like Lexi.”

Ben didn’t say anything he just sat there in silence praying the doctor would hurry up.

”Hello Ben. I’m sorry to keep you waiting. I’m doctor Flyn.”

”Hello.” Ben looked at Callum who looked at the doctor but took hold of Ben’s hand.

”I’m just going to ask you a few questions then we’ll talk about your scans.”

Ben answered all the questions his grip on Callum’s tightening with each answer.

”What’s wrong with him then? Do you know?”

”It could be a number of thighs but unfortunately it’s looking like epilepsy.”


	43. Nervous wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do an mpreg where Ben is a nervous wreck through the pregnancy and Callum is there to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Slytherin+Princess

Ben stood infront of the mirror examing his bump he turned to the side looking at it again.

He placed his hand on his bump stroking it feeling a kick. It was a small kick though.

Was Ben’s bump to small? Why wasn’t the baby kicking like normal? 

Ben sat on the bed and started looking through his phone for some answers. 

“Ben?” Callum’s voice echoed through the silence of the flat.

”Bedroom!” Ben shouted back not looking up from his phone.

”Hey. I’ve brought some chicken thought I’d make you my famous chicken pasta then maybe fruit for after?” Callum frowned noticing Ben wasn’t even paying attention.

”There’s not enough fluid around the baby! Plus I’m short! That’s why the baby is small and my bump is small! It’s supposed to be a lemon but it’s still a peach Oh God!” Ben started panicking jumping out of bed and running towards the door but he was stopped by Callum.

”Ben what are you on about?” Callum was now worried.

Ben ignored him and started pacing up and down the room finger scratching his chin.

”It says that if the bumps small then that means the baby will be to! What if something happens to it?! It’s not right! The bump should be bigger now it’s basically tiny!”

Callum walked to Ben and turned him so his boyfriend was facing him.

”What are you talking about? Who says?”

”The internet Callum!” Ben shouted before looking down.

”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” Ben sought comfort in Callum’s arms.

”I’m just nervous I suppose that’s something's gonna go wrong. It’s like I shouldn’t eat certain food but then I should. What do I believe Cal?”

Callum pulled Ben away and lifted in chin up looking directly in his eyes.

”You believe me. You believe your body. You believe **our** baby. You believe your midwife. Most importantly you believe yourself. You’re a good father Ben. Don’t doubt that but please for the love of god stop looking at the internet!”

Ben laughed. “I can’t help it! You know me! I’m a nervous wreck! I was nervous when Lex was born and I wasn’t even there!”

“Well you’re here now me and you. We’ve got this ok. This is our baby and we’re gonna be just fine. Yeah?”

”Yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the way this turned out!
> 
> It took me ages to find the right setting for it and idea to follow


	44. Mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone that enjoying my mpreg one shots

Thank you to everyone who has read my mpreg one shots.

The love, support, comments and kudos always make my day.

Because I keep getting a lot of requests on this story I’ve decided to start a whole new story for the Mpreg.

All the requests that I’ve gotten but haven’t wrote will be added to that story.

If you have any requests don’t hesitate.

The story and the first chapter will be up later tonight 

Robronfan94❤️


	45. Come here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is ticking Callum but Callum doesn’t like it.

“Stop it Ben. Stop”. Ben continued to tickle Callum arms wrapped around him particularly holding Callum right in his grip.

”You ticklish babe?” Ben teased ignoring the way Callum tensed in his grip.

”Ben I’m being serious stop.” Callum continued to wriggle in Ben’s grip but Ben didn’t let him go.

Ben moved so he was straddling Callum’s waist and continued to tickle him.

”Relax babe. Who knew my Big Grizzly Bear would be so ticklish?” Ben started sucking and licking Callum’s neck still tickling him.

”I said stop! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Fucking idiot! You’re so bloody stupid!” Callum pushed Ben off him quite hard without meaning to which made Ben fall back and hit his head.

”Cal?” Ben brought his own hand to the back of his head and started to rub it, Callum stormed out slamming the door leaving Ben alone.

What did he do wrong? He was only having a laugh?

Standing up Ben walked to the kitchen to get an ice pack and placed it on the back of his head willing the tears not to fall.

”Pint Mick. Stu’s gonna pay for it.” Callum sat on the stool at the bar ignoring Stuart’s and Mick’s looks.

”Yeah all right then. Whatever he wants and another for me ta.” Mick nodded and went off to fill the glasses.

”So..” Stuart began but was cut off

”Shut up. This is all your fault.” Callum hissed at his brother nodding his head at Mick when he gave the pints. Callum downed the pint in one before asking for another.

”You gonna tell me what I’m supposed to have done or?” Stuart looked at Callum before looking at Mick both of them now concerned.

”You hate mum. You didn’t make her feel loved and she left because of you.”

Mick walked away he knew the story about Stuart and Callum’s mum he was there for most of it.

”Why are you mentioning mum? How is any of this my fault?”

”Forget it Stuart. You’re just like dad.” Callum drank the rest of his pint before slamming it own and walking out.

”What’s he said?” Mick was now stood across Stuart.

”No idea he hasn’t made sense but it’s clearly something for him to mention that bitch. He’s never mentioned her. Why’s he mentioning her now?”

Ben lay in bed back facing the door.

Callum hadn’t text him or phoned. He had no idea where he was.

Ben heard the front door open before being shut. He heard Callum come upstairs and put his keys down.

The door opened and Ben shut his eyes pretending to be asleep.

Callum walked in to get his pillow he saw Ben fast asleep. He really had a lot to make up for.

Callum ran his fingers through Ben’s hair before pressing a light kiss to the back of his head and walking out shutting the door.

Ben allowed the tears fall.

* * *

Ben woke up the next day his head hurting a million thoughts racing through it.

Getting up Ben got his dressing gown and walked out.

He noticed that Stuart didn’t come home.

Ben saw Callum sat on the table staring into his coffee.

Ben sat next to Callum saying nothing.

It felt like hours before Callum spoke.

”I’m so sorry Ben. I shouldn’t have shouted at you.”

”Swore. You swore at me. Asking me what the fuck was wrong with me? Calling me a fucking idiot.” Ben reminded him.

He could see Callum was hurt but he swore at Ben.

Phil swore, Kathy, Lola, Jay, Ian, Stella. All those other people that made Ben feel little and vulnerable. They swore at him.

Callum didn’t. Never Callum.

”Yeah. Swore at you. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that at all. Or said what I said. It’s just you wouldn’t stop and I told you over and over.”

”I’m sorry. I should have listened to you and stopped. I was only having a laugh though Callum. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

”That’s why I get mad. To you it was a joke but to me it wasn’t. To me it meant something else.”

Ben didn’t speak he wanted Callum to tell him without being pushed.

”Mum used to tickle me.” Callum whispered.

The penny dropped.

Ben didn’t know a lot about Callum’s mum mainly because Stuart refused to hear her name.

Stuart called her every name under the sun but whenever Callum defended their mum Stuart lashed out at Callum.

Neither Callum or Ben knew why only Mick and John knew why he acted that way.

”Mum used to tickle me when I was little. When she came home from work she would always do it. She said she loved the sound of my laugh and she loved my smile. Even when she wanted to leave and become an angel back then I didn’t know what she meant she wanted to hear my laugh. My laugh made her realise she had something worth living for. It was like a game in all honesty her always tickling me and me making her smile. When she left Stuart and John didn’t tickle me. They didn’t care. The last time I was ticked was when I was 4. Over 24 years ago. I miss her so much Ben.”

”Come here.” Ben took Callum in his arms rocking him back and forth. 

Ben wanted to know more but he knew Stuart wouldn’t tell him.

Fair enough Kathy had left Ben when he was little but he was 10 and Ben had a family.

Callum only had Stuart and John and neither were there for him.

Callum’s mum spent 24 years without her child.

Her baby.


	46. You forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum upsets Ben when he forgets their morning kiss and cuddles

“Morning! That’s a new personal best! I’m gonna smash the bleep test!” Callum leaned against the kitchen counter trying to get his breath back concerned when Ben didn’t answer.

”Ben?” Callum stood at Ben’s side noticing the man next to him didn’t move or say anything.

”Hey talk to me? Please? What’s happened? Are you in trouble or something?” Still no answer from Ben.

”Morning boys! Hope we didn’t wake you up last night!” Stuart and Raine walked out if their bedroom both giggling like a bunch of teenagers clearly not noticing the tension.

Ben ignored them and stormed out of the flat still in his pyjamas and dressing gown.

”Ben?!”

”Ohh someone’s not happy. What did you do? Not leave him satisfied last night?” Rainie teased. “OW!” She rubbed her hand up and down her arm when Stuart nudged her.

”Stop it.” Stuart hissed ignoring Rainie rolling her eyes.

”I’m gonna have a shower.” Callum walked into the bathroom and switched the shower on letting the water run.

Stepping into the shower Callum let the hot water hit his skin trying to think of what he did to Ben to annoy him or hurt him.

It wasn’t Paul’s birthday or the anniversary of his death. It wasn’t Pam or Les’s birthday or their wedding anniversary.

There was no one in the family who’s birthday it was neither the Mitchell’s or Beale’s.

Callum let his mind drift back to the night before from when Ben came to his to this morning.

Ben was fine all night. They had gone out to see a movie and get some food then they came home.

Ben never mentioned any problems or anything. They both went to sleep fine. He didn’t hurt Ben in the night or Ben would have told him. This morning was fine to and Callum couldn’t think of nothing.

Switching the shower off Callum got out and got changed before setting off to find Ben no idea where he even was.

If he was still in his pyjamas he wouldn’t either be at Phil’s or Ian’s but if he was hurt he wouldn’t go there.

He wouldn’t be with Lola or Jay or the car lot or even the arches.

Callum decided to try his luck with the children’s park and sure enough there was Ben head hung low Callum couldn’t imagine how cold he would be.

Taking of his coat Callum wrapped it around Ben the younger still not making any move.

”Ben? Please? I don’t know what I’ve done but it’s something to hurt you. Please tell me.” Callum nudged Ben.

”You forgot..” Ben whispered tears falling.

”Forgot what? I really don’t know what I forgot.”

”You should know. You forgot. Think Callum what we every morning and night.”

Callum looked confused for a minute before the penny dropped.

He forgot their morning kiss and cuddle.

For some people it wouldn’t be a big deal and Callum knew that if he would have told Lola or Jay they would have laughed saying it didn’t matter but it did.

For Ben it wasn’t just a morning kiss and cuddle it was a symbol.

A symbol of Callum’s love. Ben needed those 2 things every morning they set him up for the day ahead. Even if they dint spend the night together Ben would have his morning kiss and cuddles when he did see Callum. Those two things meant so much to Ben and the fact that Callum forgot was something he was upset about.

The thing that upset Ben the most that when Callum went for his morning jog he forgot then but when he come back he still forgot.

”Oh Ben. I’m so sorry. Honestly.”

”You didn’t cuddle me when you walked in.” Ben whispered.

”Ben. I thought you would still be asleep by the time I came back and I was gonna cuddle you then. I was gonna hold you till you woke up I swear.”

”Can I have one now?” Both Callum and Ben hated how little his voice sounded.

”Come here baby boy.”

Callum took Ben is his arms smiling when Ben wrapped his arms around Callum breathing in his scent.

”You used my body wash?”

”Yep. Why?”

”Nothing. I like it Callum. It smells nice on you. But if you’re used all of it I’m gonna eat your chocolate.” Ben pulled back teasing glint is his eyes.

”We both know you’re already gonna eat it.” Callum laughed before pulling Ben back into his arms.

”You’re right. Maybe I’ll eat your sweets.”

”You wouldn’t dare!”


	47. Sick Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum looks after a sick Ben

Ben wakes up feeling like he has gone one on one with Mike Tyson. He turns with little energy and seeks comfort within Callum’s arms but he was met with cold sheets.

Ben coughs and opens his eyes slowly he saw the sunlight peeping through the curtains indicating it was daytime. He reaches for his phone on the bedside table wincing at the brightness of the screen.

Using the rest of his energy Ben pulls himself up and sits in the bed for a few seconds. Pulling the duvet off the bed Ben wraps it around himself and leaves the comfort of the bedroom.

Walking into the kitchen Ben is met with the site of Callum cooking. Ben can smell the faint smell of soup. A quick glance at the ingredients indicates Callum is making everything fresh and it’s not from a tin.

Callum turns and sees Ben looking at him. “You’re awake. I was gonna come and see if you wanted any food. You hungry.”

”I am.” Ben’s voice is raw and his throat feels like it’s burning. Shuffling to the sink he fills a glass of water taking a big swig. “Why aren’t you at work?”

”I thought I’d make you some homemade food try and cheer you up.” Ben doesn’t know if Callum didn’t hear him.

”Smells great. What is it?”

”Chicken soup baby.”

”I thought you were doing the big raid today.”

Callum shrugs his shoulders he was supposed to be at that big raid but his boyfriend comes first.

”Day off said I’m gonna look after you.” Callum switches the stove off and let’s the soup settle settle before turning and facing Ben.

”How you feeling sweetheart?” Callum places a hand on Ben’s forehead then on his cheek then under his chest. Ben melts into his touch.

“Crap. I’m all sweaty but I’m cold at the same time. Head is pounding.”

”Go and sit down. I’ll run you a bath. Might help.” Callum kisses Ben before walking into the bathroom setting the bath up.

Ben follows him duvet falling to the floor and sits on the toilet seat.

”Thought I told you to sit down?”

”Wanted to watch you.” Ben shrugs his shoulders watching as Callum let’s the bath run and sets it up.

”Hair need washing?”

”Hm?” Ben thinks he must have dozed off.

”Does your hair need washing?” Callum repeats.

”Yeah but I don’t think I’ve got the energy to wash it let alone the rest of my body.”

”What do you think I’m doing here? I’m gonna wash you.”

Ben decides not to comment on how sexy it would be for Callum to wash him but he can’t help the warm feeling that settles in his chest. His boyfriend is gonna look after him.

”Come here.” Callum holds out his hand and helps Ben up.

He slowly undresses Ben and helps him settle into the bath.

Ben feels like he’s floating when he leans back into the hot water.

Callum wets the sponge and squeezes out the extra water before moving it in circles over Ben’s chest and body.

“I’ll use my body wash on you ok?” Callum watches Ben nod no words need to be spoke.

Rinsing off the soapy substance Callum moves to get the shampoo and jug.

Slowly Callum pours the water on Ben’s hair making sure it’s all wet.

Getting the shampoo Callum dollops a genrous amount on his hand before moving to behind the bath.

He starts rubbing the shampoo through Ben’s hair gently making sure to get every bit. Neither of them miss the way Ben sinks further into Callum’s hands.

Satsfied that Ben’s hair has enough shampoo Callum picks the jug bag up and washes it out of his hair. One hand running through Ben’s hair to make sure the shampoo is all out.

”All done.” Callum taps Ben’s shoulder before talking the towel and drying Ben’s hair with it.

Callum helps Ben stand up in the bath and wraps the towel around his waist before helping him out and sitting Ben down.

Callum pulls the plug hole out letting all the water fall down the drain he decides it doesn’t need to be cleaned at this minute.

Ben feels Callum help him back up and dry him completely before dressing him.

Ben feels Callum running the towel through his wet hair drying it again. He’s already starting to feel better.

“Come on. Let’s get some food in you.” Ben lets Callum lead him into the room.

Callum gets 4 slices of the thick bread buttering them all evenly on both sides before filling a bowl up with the soup and joining Ben.

”Want me to feed you?”

”Please?” Ben sits up and watches as Callum dunks the bread into the soup.

”Open up.” Callum places the bread gently in Ben’s mouth waiting for him to finish before continuing.

”Throat hurts.” Ben’s voice is barely heard.

”Ok. You finished?” Ben nods his head.

”I’ll get you some lozenges and the rest of the things and we’ll stick a movie on.” Callum gets up and cleans everything up.

He comes back with a bottle of original lucozade, ibproufen, cough medicine, tissues, lemsip and vicks.

”I’m gonna put some vicks on your chest and throat. It might help.” Callum dips his finger into the tub before lifting Ben’s (Callums) t shirt up.

He gently rubs the vicks on Ben’s chest feeling how hot it was. Callum then rubbed the vicks on Ben’s throat before getting up she washing his hands.

Callum lay down on the sofa and pulled Ben down with him sticking the movie on and pulling the blanket on both of them.

”Thank you.” Ben whispered 


	48. He’s my boyfriend and he’s staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart and Rainie aren’t happy when Callum goes home with Ben but Callum defends his boyfriend after all he ain’t losing Ben again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of Fridays episode 24/01/20.
> 
> I know that Ben would probably go back to the Mitchell’s with Callum or stay at Billy’s but for this chapter he’s staying with Callum.
> 
> First I love you from Ben ever since Callum told him.

“You ok?”

”Hm? Yeah. I’m good. I’ve got you ain’t I?” Ben turned back into Callum’s arms holding tight Lola having gone and taken Lexi back to school.

”Callum? Can I ask you something?” Ben pulled away looking at Callum.

”Yeah. Anything.”

Looking around Ben decided maybe this wasn’t the best place to ask Callum.

”Cafe?” Callum nodded and followed Ben. The both of them walking in and taking the side booth straight away.

”Hungry?” Callum couldn’t stop looking at Ben. He had got the man he loved back.

”Nah. Erm. I were wondering if. Well hang on. No basically dad’s is now empty. No that’s nort right. I can’t sleep....”

Callum looked at Ben knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

”You want to know if you can stay at mine?”

”Yeah. It’s ok if you say no. I just don’t wanna be at dads especially now that he’s gone and I wanna feel safe...” Ben started biting his bottom lip.

”Stop that. You’re gonna make it raw.” Callum gently moved Ben’s mouth away from his lip before taking his hand.

”Of course you can stay with me. Don’t worry.”

”Are you sure? I understand if you want space. I did hurt you.” Ben mumbled.

”Ben. Ever since I came back I wanted nothing more to just take you in my arms and hold you even more when you told me what happed. I don’t want space I want you.”

”Can we go now? I ain’t got a lot of things but.”

”Let’s go.” Taking Ben’s hand Callum lead them both home.

Unlocking the door Callum walked in with Ben seeing Stuart and Rainie sat watching the TV but turning it off when they saw Callum and Ben.

”What the hell is he doing here?!” Stuart shouted.

”Yeah Callum why is he here?! He broke your heart. Pathetic.” Rainie hissed at Ben who looked down.

”Get rid of him now Callum or I will!”

”No!” Callum was not going to lose Ben now.

”No?!” Stuart and Rainie shouted at the same time.

”Since we split up I’ve been miserable but now that I know the reason I ain’t gonna leave him! He’s been struggling and no one has bothered to look after him! Make sure he’s eating or sleeping properly! He shouldn’t feel the way he does! This is my house and Ben is my boyfriend and he’s staying! He will stay as long as he wants whether or not you like it! If you two can’t accept that and try to deal with it then leave!” Callum took Ben by the arm and stormed into the bedroom door slamming shut leaving Stuart and was Rainie speechless.

”First time I’ve seen them gobsmacked.” Ben joked looking at Callum who started laughing.

”He’s an idiot.” Callum walked over to Ben and wrapped his arms around him.

”He’s your brother and i broke your heart. It’s only natural that he feels like that.”

”When did you become my brothers biggest fan?”

”I’m not I’m yours. Can I have something to eat?”

”Of course you get changed and I’ll rustle you up some grub. You wanna eat here or?”

”Here definitely here. It’s just after everything I’m not ready to eat with your brother and Rainie.”

”Ok. That’s understandable. I’ll make you a sandwich.” Ben watched Callum leave and got changed.

”Is he ok?” Stuart and Rainie stood up when Callum came out.

”I’m sorry you two. I shouldn’t have snapped. It’s just. You don’t know what happened and that’s why I want him here.”

”Are you back together now?” Rainie questioned.

”Yeah. Stu. I’m happy again. You said you want me to be happy. I ain’t saying he his best mate but please support me? I’ve supported you? Don’t make me pick.”

Rainie was about to speak but Stuart nudged her.

”I won’t bruv. You’re happy and that’s all that matters to me. Me and Rainie are off to work. We’ll probably stay out for the night if you want space?”

”Yeah thanks.” Callum poured a glass of orange juice and went back to the bedroom where Ben was waiting.

”Dad text. Saying they’re boarding the plane. Thank you.” Ben took the plate from Callum and took a bite out of the sandwich his first proper meal in days.

”Thats good isn’t it? He’s there and you’re here?”

”Yeah I suppose. You won’t believe what he said to me Callum. Finally after all these years he said it. I wish the circumstances were different but.”

”What did he say?” Callum poked Ben.

”He said he was proud of me. Proud to call me his boy. He’s finally said it.” Ben couldn’t stop the smile when he thought back to what Phil said.

”He ain’t the only one. I’m proud of how you managed to keep it together for so long but I’m also proud that you followed your heart.”

”I love you Callum. No I’m in love with you. Yeah that’s right I’m in love with you.”

”I’m in love with you two.” Callum kissed Ben before taking the palates and putting it in the kitchen.

When Callum walked back into the bedroom Ben was fast asleep even though it was daylight.

He clearly needed the rest.

Ben heard Callum lay next to him and hold him.

That night ever since the night Ben and Callum split up Ben had a good nights sleep 


	49. Date night gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ben are at the Vic when a song comes on that reminds Callum of his mum

“A pint and a beer for me and Cal please Mick?” Ben stood behind the bar waiting for Mick to pour the drinks.

It was date night for him and Callum and today they had decided to go to the Vic for some drinks before going to E20 for a nice meal.

”Here you go.” Ben took the drinks before waking to the table where Callum was waiting.

”Here you go babe.” Ben gave Callum his drink and sat next to him placing his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh.

”Thanks. Missed you today. Work was so busy. How was your day?”

”Yeah I missed you two. My day wasn’t bad. Was at the Arches today and only had a couple of motors in today. How was yours?”

“Yeah not bad. You will never believe what Jay did...”

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you_

Callum couldn’t breathe. He felt suffocated. That song came on but Callum couldn’t listen to it. Placing his beer back on the table Callum ran out ignoring Ben and Mick’s calls.

”Cal?! Wait!” Ben ran after his boyfriend he had no idea why he ran out.

Ben finally reached up with Callum who was struggling to breathe. He was pacing up and down like a caged animal who had just been released.

”Hey, hey it’s me you’re ok. Breathe with me. Follow my breathing.” Ben took Callum’s hand and put it on his chest so Callum could follow his breathing.

”Thats it. In and out. You ok? You back with me?” Ben looked at Callum who’s hair was all over the place. He had clearly pulled it out. Ben learnt this was something Callum did when he was stressed out and things got to much for him.

”I’m sorry Ben.” Callum whispered sounding so much like a child.

”Hey why you sorry for?”

”I ruined date night. It’s just that song. Especially that part. I don’t like it.”

”It’s ok. Something happened to you. You’re more important. Well you tell me about the song?” Ben didn’t want to push but he knew that if Callum didn’t talk about it now it would stay with him all night.

”Can we go?”

”Yeah let’s go to yours.”

”NO!” Callum shouted making Ben jump but he looked guilty.

”I’m sorry Ben. It’s just if Stuart’s there i don’t want him to hear.”

”Ok. We can go wherever you want.”

”Park?”

”Let’s go.” Ben and Callum walked towards the park and sat on the swings.

”That song?” Ben questioned slowly before switching his phone off. Tubbs kept messaging him but Callum needed him.

”That was my mums favourite song. She used to sing it everytime when she put me to bed. That part was her favourite. When she left dad sang it but it wasn’t the same.”

”Oh Callum. I’m so sorry.” Ben wanted to take Callum into his arms but he sensed there was more Callum needed to tell him.

”Tell me the rest?”

”Mum wasn’t a real mum sometimes. She batted drug and alcohol addiction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Bryan Adams:
> 
> (Everything I do) I do it for you.
> 
> This will continue


	50. Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum sees his mum after 24 years but he doesn’t know it’s her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based from when Whitney and Stuart were talking about their mums and Stuart said he didn’t know the last time Callum spoke to theirs and he probably wouldn’t recognise her if she walked down the street

“You all right Callum? You seem very quiet?” Jay looked at Callum noticing the older man wasn’t his normal self.

”Eh? Yeah. Sorry just in my own world.” Callum explained quickly not wanting Jay to question him any more.

“All right babe? All right Bruv?” Ben walked in with a grin on his face but dropped it noticing the tension in the room.

”What do you want?”

”Charming Jay! Thought I’d come and see if you two wanted any lunch?”

”Yeah that’d be good. Callum?”

”No. I’m not hungry. You two just go.”

Ben and Jay looked at each other before looking at Callum.

”You sure? We can go to that Indian place if you want? I know you didn’t eat this morning?”

”Ben. I’m fine honestly. You two just go.”

”All right. Bye babe.” Ben gave Callum a small peck before walking out with Jay.

Callum leaned back and looked at the celling before throwing his pen down in frustration.

He really wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone today. It was his ” _mums”_ birthday today and Callum had no idea where she was.

”Sorry to disturb you love. May I come in?” Callum looked up to see a woman not old but not young mid 50-60s Callum would say.

”Oh yes. I’m so sorry. Come in. How can I help?” Callum stood up and shook the woman’s hand before pulling out a chair for her.

The woman looked at Callum up and down and Callum could swore he saw her eyes water.

”Are you ok? Do you want me to call someone?” Callum took some tissue and give it to the woman.

”Oh yes. Thank you dear. Ignore me I’m being stupid. What’s your name?”

”Callum. What’s yours?”

”It’s Faith.”

”That’s a beautiful name. Anyway how can I help?”

”Oh right.” Faith's voice broke a little.

”Erm. Well my husband died a couple of weeks ago and I heard about this place.”

”I’m so sorry to hear that. How did he die?”

”Oh I’d rather not talk about it. If that’s ok?”

”Of course. So do you want to talk funeral plans or?”

”Well you see it’s not that easy. We had 2 sons together.” Faith pulled out a picture and Callum saw 2 newborn babies.

“They’re so beautiful. So do you want me to call your children or?”

”No. I don’t think they’d care and I wouldn’t blame them.”

Callum didn’t speak. This woman had clearly been effected. It was like him and Stuart.

”Can I tell you a secret?” Faith asked and Callum nodded.

”I walked out on my children and never came back. I regret that every day.”

”I’m sure you had your reasons. Can I tell you a secret?” Callum asked.

”Of course.”

”My mum walked out on me, my brother and dad when I was four and she never came home. I never forgave her for that at all but I miss her so much. It’s her birthday today and I wished she was here. Every Christmas and on my birthday the only thing was my mum. My big brother and dad never talked about her at all.” Callum had tears rolling down his face but laughed when faith gave him her tissue.

”I’m sorry. That wasn’t very professional. Excuse me.”

”It’s ok you miss your mum. I miss my children to. I wish I never walked out on them at all. You never know your mum might come back?”

”I doubt it. It’s been 24 years. She’s never been back. When she left I had such a rough life.”

”I’m so sorry to hear that.” Faith was now crying but for a different reason.

“Oh don’t worry I’m happy now. I’ve got the most amazing boyfriend and a daughter.”

On cue Ben walked through the door with Lola, and Jay in tow carrying a bag of food.

”Oh sorry babe. Didn’t realise you’ve got a customer.” Ben turned to walk out but was stopped.

”No it’s ok. I’m going. Thank you Callum.” Faith stood up and took one long look at Callum but wished she didn’t because the next thing she heard was.

”WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Stuart’s loud voice could be heard.

”Stuart?! Stop it! Why you shouting at her?!” Callum shouted back at his big brother.

“You don’t know who she is?! Do you?!” Stuart scoffed glaring at faith who put her head down in shame.

“Yes! A customer!” Callum hissed not caring about the audience they had. Ben, Lola and Jay now quiet.

”Look I’m going.” Faith tried to move but Stuart stopped her blocking her path.

”Let her go! Stu!” Callum tried to push his big brother out of the way but failed.

”This bitch. Callum. She is our so called “mum” Stuart hissed still in Faith's way. 


	51. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to bake for Callum and gets it wrong but Callum doesn’t mind after all Ben is trying and that’s all that matters

Ben throws the spoon in the sink with quite a lot of force making all the other objects fall and crash. He doesn’t care though. He’s exhausted and getting mad.

Who knew that baking a bloody cake was be this hard? It’s for Callum though. He’s had a massive fight with Stuart over their mum and Ben wants to make it better.

Ben gets another bowl out from under the sink looking at the clock he sees that he’s got and hour before Callum comes home.

Shaking the flour into the bowl Ben follows the rest of the recipe to a T before putting it in the oven hopefully this time it will work. Setting the timer Ben cleans up the kitchen before sitting on the floor watching the oven.

Callum comes home and sees Ben on the floor, a quick glance around the room suggests that Ben’s been busy baking.

”Ben?!” Callum shouts making Ben jump and look around wildly.

”Idiot. You scared me.” Ben hisses glaring at Callum before turning his attention back to the oven watching it intensely.

”What are you doing anyway?” Callum questions he’s never seen Ben like this.

Ben doesn’t answer him the timer goes off and Ben switches the oven oft and takes the cake out.

He pushes a knife through the centre praying that this cake will be ok. He fails. Throwing the knife Ben slams the oven door shut.

”I’m sorry. You can say it. I’m a failure.” Ben looks down not wanting to meet Callum’s gaze he feels vulnerable.

”Why would I say that? I’m guessing that you tried to bake me a cake?”

”6! 6 Callum! I’ve tried to bake you a cake 6 times and none of them are working! Everything is wrong! I’ve followed the bloody recipes exactly and they’re still wrong!” Ben throws his arms up in the air before looking at Callum.

”Hey hey. You ain’t a failure at all! I’m so proud of you for doing this for me. No ones ever done anything like it and you’re trying aren’t ya? You never know it might be edible?”

Ben scoffs at that but calms down. Callum always manages to do that no matter what type of Ben he’s dealing with.

”It won’t be. Don’t try to spare my feelings.”

Callum wraps an arm around Ben’s waist before reaching forward and taking a piece of cake and eating it.

It’s not bad at all. There’s way to much sugar and not enough butter giving it a sort of bitter taste but it’s ok.

”Well?” Ben looks at Callum nervously he feels like a school child who’s waiting for the head teacher to call him into the office.

Callum swallows hard before looking at Ben.

”It’s perfect Ben. Seriously thank you for trying.” Callum takes Ben in his arms and presses a kiss to his forehead.

”Next time you’re baking!” Ben says smiling when Callum barks out a laugh


	52. Thank you

Callum stretched his arms out before switching off his alarm and sitting up. Callum got Ben’s phone and switched the alarm off wanting the younger man to rest completely.

The whole night Ben had been plagued with nightmares. Paul, Stella, Phil and all the abuse he suffered. Callum was there for him through it all. Holding him and stroking his hair. Telling him Ben was brave and so precious.

Callum would be lying if he said he wasn’t tired having only got half an hour of sleep but he wasn’t bothered.

Running his fingers through Ben’s soft hair Callum pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before slowly crawling out of bed. He made sure Ben was wrapped up completely in the covers.

Taking his phone and his clothes he walked out the door shutting quietly behind him.

”Morning Callum!” Ian said loudly when Callum walked downstairs.

”Shh.” Callum whispered straining his ears listening for any sound that Ben had woke up but nothing.

”Fancy some breakfast?” Kathy asked him from the kitchen.

”Yeah please. Just some toast thanks.” Callum saw Lexi sat on the table and kissed her head.

”Morning princess.”

”Morning daddy Callum. Where’s dad?”

”Yeah where is Ben?” Bobby and Lola said at the same time.

”He’s still in bed. He’s not slept all night.” Looking at Lexi who was still colouring Callum mouthed _nightmares_ to the rest of the family.

”My poor baby.” Kathy said giving Callum his breakfast. Lexi has now gone upstairs to brush her teeth.

”He’s all right now. It took everything out of him though. He’s been up the whole night. Think he only got about an hour. I’m just gonna leave him in bed today. Don’t want to wake him up. I’ll take Lexi to school Lo and pick her up.”

”You sure?” Callum could see how hurt Lola was when he mentioned the nightmares.

”Yeah. I’ve told Jay I’m not coming in. I’m gonna look after Ben today. I just want him to rest completely. I don’t want him to worry at all about anything.”

”Daddy’s still asleep? Is he not taking me to school?” Lexi came downstairs looking hurt.

Callum picked her up and put her on his lap getting the comb ready to do her hair for the day.

”No sweetie he’s not. He’s not well. I’m gonna take you to school today though. Would you like that?”

Lexi was quiet for a while before speaking,

”I’m gonna make daddy a card. I can’t wait for you to take me to school. Will you pick me up to?”

”If that’s what you want darling. Go get your coat.” Lexi climbed down and showed Lola her hair before getting her coat.

Callum got his shoes and coat on and took Lexi by the hand walking her to school. The journey quick with Lexi telling Callum that she was going to make card after card for Ben.

Callum walked back into the Beale’s carrying a bag full of breakfast. The house was empty. He guessed they had all gone to work.

Taking his shoes and coat off Callum walked upstairs quietly incase Ben was awake but the younger man was still asleep.

Crawling into bed Callum got his phone and out and started scrolling through it. One hand stroking Ben’s hair gently.

It was 12:30 when Ben finally woke up. Callum put his phone down and watched the younger man stir out of his slumber eyes showing vulnerability.

”Hey baby boy.” Callum whispered noting Ben still wasn’t fully awake.

”Hey. Mm whats time?” Ben mumbled eyes still heavy.

”12:30.” This seemed to get Ben’s attention as he eyes fully opened and he got his phone to check the time.

”Oh God! Lexi’s gonna be mad with me and Jay! I can’t believe I slept this late.” Ben tried to get up but Callum pinned him back down and leaned over him placing both his hands either side of Ben’s head.

”No one is going to be mad. I’ve told Jay you’re not coming in today. Lexi knows you’re not well so she’s fine. I’m gonna look after you.”

Ben bit his bottom lip and looked everywhere but at Callum. Moving his hand from the side of Ben’s head Callum pulled Ben’s lip away so he couldn’t bite it anymore.

”Talk to me beautiful please?” Callum lifted Ben’s chin up so they were looking at each other.

”No ones ever looked after me like this. Last night was one of my worse nights ever and I have feeling like this. I hate feeling weak and like I have to rely on you. Before you came along no matter how many nightmares I had I still took Lexi to school and hid it well. I managed but now I don’t think I can. Callum I’m so tired. I’m tired of feeling this way.” Ben whispered tears falling.

”Oh sweetheart. Don’t ever feel like you can’t talk to me. I love looking after you. You ain’t weak at all. You’re the strongest man I know. You don’t have to manage anymore. I’m gonna get you help. Proper professional help darling. I promise.”

”You really promise? You won’t leave either?” Ben said quietly and in that moment Callum thought he was talking to Lexi.

”I really promise. I won’t ever leave you. Get some sleep. We can talk about all this when you wake up.” Callum rolled over so he was on his back and took Ben in his arms.

The younger man instantly snugging into Callum’s side. “Thank you.” Ben whispered.

He could do this. He could get real help with the nightmares and how he was feeling. He had Callum.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you want to see next X  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated X


End file.
